Pale Stained Darkness
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He’s a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?
1. Chapter 1

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, as stated in my profile I decided to rewrite this story because I almost died of shock and embarrassment after having a fit of nostalgia and read Smile Empty Soul. This is a complete rewrite, with a better thought out story line and not a lot of OC's. Please read and review and totally forget the other story existed!

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Facility **

**(Mr. Dickinson)**

I try not to slam the phone down on its cradle, my hand flexing with anger as my chest fills with anger and sadness, the emotions clutching at my heart. Flipping open the cover of the young man's file I quickly fill in a few notes regarding his newest offence and toss the pen down, thoughts of the boy whirling in my head. I lean back in my chair and rub my fingers over my moustache, thinking about the young, angry and withdrawn teen now sitting at the station in Police Custody. He had been doing so well for a while, his grades were improving, he was making headway with the therapist and even stopped playing mind games with them.

What went wrong?

I heave myself up out of the chair, knowing I won't get my answers sitting around the office while that slightly unstable young man with a temper and vicious tongue slowly reverts back to his not talking and highly withdrawn self. Gathering up my hat and cane I fix my suit jacket and exit my officer, closing the door tightly and pad locking it shut. After Ozuma and his gang learned how to pick normal door locks nothing was safe within the facility. I turn and find six boys sitting on the old courtroom bench outside my office, their faces in various stages of breakdown and some even spilling tears. I frown slightly before smiling down at the young boys, raising an eyebrow as Jason Dubris stands, his hands in his back pockets and a soft but stern look on his face.

"What's all this about?" I ask the young guidance counselor and the other man runs a hand through his thick chestnut hair before gesturing to the kids

"This lot decided to start a mini gang war out in the yard. Broke it up but thought it was best they all came to see you." He explains and I turn a questioning look on the boys, two start sobbing almost instantly while Rick and Dunga give me both stony looks, obviously the leaders of the small bands and too proud to admit their fear in front of their subordinates. I kneel down and place a hand on both of the boys shoulders, staring at each of them knowing that if I can get them to agree their little followers will cease to fight.

"Now I know it's common for you strapping young men to fight. Natural and all and I understand that, having been your age once. But I can't allow fights such as the one I'm told took place to happen within the grounds of this facility. Now, call a truce or you'll each get double kitchen hours on top of the seven you have to complete this coming week. Do we understand each other?" Dunga swallows and Rick slowly nods and I pat their shoulders before standing

"Good, now off you lot go. If I hear anything else I'll be sure to reinforce the hours." I call after them as they six boys all but race off down the hall, their feet thumping loudly on the wood floors. I stand and shake my head and turn for the main entrance, Jason falling into step beside me.

"Where are you going sir?" He asks slowly and I give the counselor a sideways looks as I open the door to the outside and head down the steps.

"To the Police Station. Seems that young Kai has gotten himself arrested again and I need to find out what happened." I tell him and open the door to my Blazer, Jason's handsome face creases with a look of disgust at the name and I give the young man a knowing look.

"How long are you going to keep helping this obviously unchangeable boy Stanley?" He asks softly, a hint of anger edging into his voice. I can understand the other mans annoyance with the duo haired teen, having witnessed Kai almost punch out the man when Jason touched on a subject Kai particularly didn't like in a session not to long after his last placement fell apart. I start the engine and roll down my window, giving the other man a smile

"Everyone deserves a second chance Jason. That's all you needed." I tell him and Jason gives me a knowing look

"Yes Stanley, but this is well past the second chance…. It's more like his 20th chance." He retorts hotly and I glare at the man, suddenly angry that the guidance counselor in him would be over thrown by his general dislike for the young man.

"I have never given up on a child Jason… why start now because Kai is a more difficult case?" I ask back and pull away.

* * *

The Central Police Station is quite the busy place, bustling with offenders, officers and family members alike I stand in the foyer of the busy building and look for the familiar faces of Kai's latest foster parents. A waving arm catches my attention and I nod my head towards the man. As I approach I take in the young woman sitting on the bench, her eyes red and puffy from tears and shake Jerold Marshall's hand.

"Stanley thank you for coming at such short notice." He says, strain lining his young face. I nod to Eleanor who smiles weakly back, bushing her nose with a tissue. I sit down and look at the young couple. Both Jerold and Eleanor Marshall have been within my Foster Family Recruitment Program for little over six years, they joined after learning that they would never have children of their own. Although fairly new at the 'fostering' of a child signed over to the state or a young Juvenile offender such as Kai I felt they could handle the sometimes explosive and hostile young man. Jerald being a therapist could easily get inside the mind of any distraught child and get to the root of their problems while Eleanor is as threatening as a grasshopper, her kindly nature making her a parental figure most children would love to have. I know they have had their problems with Kai, in the beginning I would get constant calls from both Jerald and his wife, having an open invitation to vent when needed to me.

But it had been going so well….

"What happened Jerald?" I ask slowly and the dark eyed man pulls of his glasses and rubs his eyes before replacing the thin wire frames. He smiles slightly

"Well, we found out Eleanor is pregnant." He says happily and for a moment I allow myself to be caught up in their happiness for a moment, congratulation them before the mood turns somber again.

"We sat Kai down over dinner and told him the news. At supper he seemed happy enough, but you know that boy… he could be insane with happiness the only expression he'd show is the upturning of one corner of his mouth." Eleanor says and sniffles into her tissue, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I went up to speak with the boy and found him gone, his window open and the satchel with all his stuff in it gone. About an hour later we got the call that Kai was picked up after running from the cops and performing that _thing_ he does." Jerald explains and I nod, seeing the frustrated look on the others face. I know the _thing_ the other man is talking about. Due to Kai's almost uncanny balance and grace he has developed quite the knack for the urban sport of Parkour or 'freestyle running'. I've seen some of the arrest videos from Kai's early days and some of the flips and maneuvers the young man does have earned him the name 'Urban Ninja' among the police in the area.

"I'll go and see what I can find out." I tell them and pat Eleanor's arm affectionately. Jerald nods slowly and as I am about to walk away stops me again and I turn.

"Stanley, we're awfully sorry but due to the new baby coming and…. Some of Kai's issues, we won't be able to keep him with us." He says, a pleadingly sad look in his eyes and I nod, patting the man's hand.

"I figured as much Jare… go on. Take your wife and mother to be home, I'll be taking Kai back to the facility with me. You can drop his things off there." Jerold nods and goes back to collect his wife, tears still streaming down her face. I nod to them as they exit the way I came in and sigh, again rubbing a hand across my face before grabbing the nearest officer, this one a desk clerk.

"I'm Stanley Dickinson and I was informed that one of my charges was brought in here… a Kai Hiwatari?" The man nods and quickly brings me into the back where the holding cells are and down to the interrogation room. Since Kai is a juvenile he is kept in one of the small rooms for his own safety. I look at the teen through the double sided glass and suck in a breath. Kai's sitting in the plastic chair a knee drawn up to his chest, the knee skinned and bloody, shoulders slumped I can see from the way he's protectively holding his hand something is wrong.

"What happened to his hand?" I ask curiously as the officer unlocks the door. He glances through the glass and shrugs

"He resisted arrest… we had to deploy a net to catch the little bastard. Braced his fall and broke three fingers." I fume silently at the nonchalant explanation and enter the room, watching with worry as Kai's head shoots up from his knees and his eyes widen slightly, a brief look of panic racing through the mahogany depths before disappearing behind a cold indifference.

"Kai, you're coming back to the facility with me, after we stop off at the hospital." I tell the boy and he slowly pushes himself to his feet stiffly and with cracking joints he slides past the officer and follows after me. We are the victim of many stares and soft whispers but Kai only glares hotly at anyone who catches his eye.

* * *

It was almost seven by the time I finally pulled back into the Facility's driveway. I'm physically and mentally exhausted, taking Kai to the hospital to be looked at and had to restrain the young man when the doctor reset his broken fingers. Kai is a very strong youngster, much stronger than his lithe frame suggests and almost threw me off in an attempt to punch the pain causing doctor. I look over at the young man, finding his hand pressed protectively to his chest and eyes staring blankly up at the massive building.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll find you a place. I promise." His dark eyes flick towards me and he grunts, pulling the handle and opening the door before slamming it. Getting out myself I walk through the hall to my office and unlock the padlock before turning on the overhead light. Sitting down at my desk I pull open the drawer containing the possible foster homes. I start flipping through the credentials. Many of them aren't qualified to take on a special case such as Kai. The stack of 'no ways' and 'possibles' grow a bit higher when I come across one file, opening it I read through the cases they've taken on in the past and reach for the phone. Dialing the number I listen to the line ring and feel my chest tighten with anxiety as a low voice answers the phone.

"Hello?" I lick my lips

"Is this Bruce Granger?" The voice chuckles softly

"yes it is." I nod to myself

"This is Stanley Dickinson over at Ward 8 Juvenile Facility. I have a case I would like to speak to you and your partner about."

* * *

**Author Note:** so, this was the first chapter to the Smile Empty Soul rewrite. I just bought a Gameboy Advance SP with the Beyblade G-Revolution game but wanted to get this up and posted for you kind people. I'm new to video games so, yeah pathetic how I'm 21 and just bought a Gameboy huh? LOL, anyway….. Enough about my pathetic ness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it would be awfully nice if you could drop me a review to let me know how I did and what you thought. It'll keep me writing! Thanks for reading and look for chapter two! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate the feedback you all have supplied. I just bought a Gameboy Advance SP. Yes, I am 21 and this is my first video game…. Thing…. Lol. I bought the G-Revolution game and am up to level 3. Slightly bummed that you can only play as Tyson and I have only won 2 battles and that because my opponent was knocked out of the dish. I found Beyblade music too and a friend of mine is supposed to give me Windows Movie Maker, so hopefully I'll be able to make AMV's.

Anyway, onto the fic!

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 2: A New Place**

**(Mr. Dickinson) **

Three days after placing the call to the Granger/Tate household I stand on the steps out in front of the Facility, watching as the children race around the yard, their laughter helping to settle the nervous tightness in my stomach. I allow myself to be drawn into the happy laughter and musical voices echoing around the yard, watching as the children play games of tag, wall ball and other outdoor activities. Standing here I can't help but feel a little accomplished at what I see, this place has changed so much since I came to be head of the Ward 8 Juvenile Housing some twenty-five years ago, taking over for the now deceased Boris Balkov, a then ancient and bitter Russian transplant. Boris brought with him far too many ideals from his own country, the harsh treatment of the children sent to live within the walls of the Facility were treated little better than adult prisoners. The children were restricted access to the outside yards, their living quarters only designed for two patrons often held more than three. Violence and sexual assault were very common among the reports left of the desk of the hard man, his wards often released into society at the age of 18 anger, bitter and without any schooling. The living conditions caused the high strung and troubled children to only grow worse, often being convicted and imprisoned only months after their release from state care.

I vowed to change that.

And change it I did.

Coming into the Facility I made a dramatic turn around, using the state funding allotted for the revamp of the facility and it's programs I tore down the bars that kept the children imprisoned and instead made a massive bunk room, proving numerous bunk beds with a footlocker for each resident. The walls were painted and the halls brightened, most of the staff was replaced with new people, people who would be willing to help the children instead of just watch over them. The high fenced wall was replaced with an ornate gate and bar system, used mostly to mark the edge of the property than to intimidate. The grounds were dramatically changed as well, the acres the facility rests upon was dug up and reseeded, proving a bright green sea of grass for the children to play on. A pool was installed as well as a baseball diamond, basketball courts and several playground sets. A garden was also started by several residents and is kept up by the older wards that pass their knowledge down to the younger kids. Indeed the Facility has changed dramatically but sadly the influx of children hasn't. Every one of them that come through my doors has held a special place for me and often I still receive calls or visits from children, now adults I helped placed years before. I've been invited to weddings, christenings and even funerals. It's nice to know that I've been able to touch the lives of so many children and the families they were adopted into, but with every good story, there is always a bad story. I get just as many phone calls from former wards needing help in a bad situation, or calls informing that one has died or has been convicted. I know that not everyone can be 'saved' or helped.

I know this.

But knowing it doesn't make it any easier when you are woken at four in the morning by a call saying that one of your past wards died of a gunshot wound due to his involvement in gang warfare, or that one of the girls you nurtured back from her sexual assault has overdosed on her medications. It's difficult when a boy like Kai crosses my path, you try your hardest to detach yourself from those kinds, the ones that the rest of society labels lost causes because of their attitude or actions; but, no matter how hard I try to keep myself from taking interest in them one always comes along. One who you can see greatness in, one who you know only needs _someone_ to believe in them and they'd be able to turn themselves around.

Kai is one of those children. When I first met the boy I had just gotten a call, that one of the boys I had such high hopes for, had hung himself from the rafters in his foster family's attic. So, when Kai came walking through my doors I honestly didn't want to take on his case, I didn't want yet another one to die. But then I saw his _eyes_. Kai has a captivatingly strong presence, although his face is set in stone it's his eyes that dance with life and intelligence.

Such a will to live, to survive and to achieve at life.

I placed Kai with numerous homes, at first he was returned within a two week time span, the foster almost ripping their hair out but as time went by Kai and I gradually came to understand each other, this of course happened over hour long staring contests in my office. Slowly we started to trust each other, and I started to learn more about the boy. Within a matter of weeks Kai was found a new foster home, a seemingly decent place only to be removed by authorities four months later and returned to me. Kai was then again placed sporadically with different homes and became more and more hostile and vicious, often being labeled as a 'hard case' or 'hopeless cause'. Then the arrests started happening, Kai would run away from his foster placement and be arrested, thus landing back here. I smile slightly and snort, my musings cut short at the dramatic decrease in the happy noise out on the grounds. I look up and find a dark blue Suburban coming up the drive slowly. The children in the yard all stop their activities and stare at the vehicle as it slowly pulls up into one of the parking slots at the curb. A shake my head, often amazed at the perceptiveness of the children, they all know that a new car often means one of them might have a chance of being placed with a family.

Sometimes that hope is almost painful to see.

The driver side door opens and out steps a large man, his dark hair wild and bright eyes dancing as he waves at several of the children. The passenger doors open and a blond woman, her shoulder length hair swept back from her face by a headband says something softly to the older gentleman, his graying hair tucked under a fedora.

"Mr. Dickinson?" I smile down at the man that must be Bruce Granger, his hand outstretched as he takes the step up to my level.

"Yes, Bruce Granger I presume?" I ask heartily shaking the man's hand before turning to the others.

"Ms. Tate, Mr. Granger." I greet and the older man smiles

"Aww, you make me sound old my man, the names Charlie." He greets and I shake his hand

"Than please, call me Stanley." I ask, also taking in the request for Ms. Tate to be called Judy.

"Come, we have much to discuss." I usher them into the facility and to my office, closing the door behind me. I look at the three perspective foster family for Kai. Bruce Granger is a large man, bulky but not fat. His wild eyes dance with light and happiness as he adopts a casual pose. The six foot tall man was a guard at the Juvenile Penitentiary for some years, his experience is legendary as is his ability to bond with even the most hardened offenders. Judy Tate is a petite woman, her blond hair and bright eyes making her look much younger than her thirty-seven years. Judy works as a part time court therapist and guidance counselor at the local high school while the older Granger, Charlie, stays at the family dojo and teaches kendo classes regularly. All around they have the credentials to take on Kai, but are they willing?

(Go On)

"Let's get right to the point Stanley, you said this boy was special case, how special is he?" Bruce asks, his arms crossed over his chest. Judy takes one of the chairs in front of my desk, Charlie as well, settling in to hear the tale of the boy I desperately want them to take.

"The boy I told you about is named Kai, Kai Hiwatari. He is the grandson of the Russian Company Tycoon Voltaire Novakovsky." I start but Bruce cuts me off.

"You have the grandson of a wealthy business tycoon and the relatives aren't fighting over him?" I shake my head and bid them to listen.

"Yes Mr. Granger, he is the only grandson born of Vasya Novakovsky and Eiji Hiwatari. But, Volatire doesn't even know that he has a grandson, his daughter after choosing to love a merchant's son instead of marrying a prestige Russian suitor of his choosing; he disowned her. She moved here to Japan and about three years after their wedding Kai was born. Kai doesn't even know he has a Grandfather and I don't _want_ him to know." I growl slightly and the other people look at me for a moment, Judy watching me with a perceptive gaze.

"You seem to know a lot about this boy for just being a Juvinile Center head. How do you know this boy?" Judy asks, slight suspicion lining her words.

"Vasya worked for me for a little while after her wedding and I was there when young Kai was named. I was also there to identify the bodies of his parents after the horrific car wreck." My throat tightens but I choke back the emotion and regard the three uncomfortable looking adults.

"Kai, went to a foster home for younger children when he was six. He was neglected and abused, the home being too overcrowded to take on another hysterical case of a child who didn't understand death. His treatment was unchanged but documented for about four months." I raise my hand at the alarmed look on Bruce's face " I can't tell you why no one did something, he wasn't within my jurisdiction at the time." The knowing look of all three adults tell me I can continue my tale of Kai's turbulent early years.

"After he was removed from that home he was placed into another foster home, these people kept Kai for about two years and when he started second grade they moved into this area. Things were going well until Kai started getting into fights at the school, the children having found out Kai's 'parents' weren't his real mother and father. Obviously, this tore at Kai's heart and made him angry. I don't think he's truly let go of that anger." I muse slightly and shake my head from the thoughts bidding for my remembrance.

"He spent several years of his early life bouncing from home to home, various abuses and arrests later I finally placed him with his previous foster parents and things had been going well, he was attending school and scoring high on his grades and had even made a few friends when the news that the adults were having a baby caused Kai to run for it, and was picked up by the police. You're my last chance to help change this boy, I know, if given the right support and the right kind of people he _can_ change. I know it. He's a good boy, much like his father at times, head strong and stubborn but life has taught him these qualities are what will keep you alive and well. He's a moody, sometimes hostile, and down right rude boy, but he has heart and a kindness to him." I conclude and Judy looks over at Bruce and then at the older Granger before looking at me, her eyes dark with worry.

"What type of issues does Kai have…. Nightmares? Medical issues?" she asks and I give a soft sigh of relief, they're considering.

"Kai, although doesn't remember much was in the car his night his parents were killed, he often remembers sounds, smells and sometimes even images of what happened that night. These attacks are far and few in between and often are the prelude to one of his migraines. Kai has been on medication to control his migraines since the age of seven and if they are bad enough requires a shot to calm them. The boy knows how to administer them and knows what he needs to avoid to keep them from happening." I tell them and Judy nods. Bruce steps closer and gestures to the manila folder on my desk

"That his police record?" he asks and I nod, handing the man the folder. Bruce settles back against the wall and flips through the pages, a frown coming to his face.

"Free Style Running?" I smile and nod, a chuckle rising up at the man's slightly confused look.

"Yes, Kai has an uncanny ability to outrun the police by using these unique moves. He can perform any kind of gymnastic or martial art move and has the unnatural grace to balance on the most precarious places. It was something he picked up when his fourth foster family enrolled him in martial arts and it escaladed from there. Kai now has been labeled the 'Urban Ninja' among the police. Because of this Kai has been charged only with minor offences that once he turns 16 will be sealed away." I clear up and Bruce nods, a laugh coming from the older man

"Arrested at Hikuri shopping center for 'abnormal peace disturbances' the following offender Hiwatari, Kai Alexander, was arrested after flipping from the second floor banister to the second landing on the stairs below, then proceeded to flip off the banister to the ground floor where he walked on his hands for the length of the potted plant section before finally racing away and being caught." Charlie looks at me and I can see the joy shining in his eyes, amazement and the look of immense fascination.

"I have that arrest on video." I laugh and look at the adults. A soft knock resounds within my office and I head to the door, pulling it open. Kai stands on the other side, Jason behind him.

"Sorry to bother you Stanley, but Kai here decided to 'entertain' some of the youngsters after being told repeatedly not to." Jason says and I can see the malicious glint in Kai's mahogany eye and open the door to bid him entrance.

"Come in Kai, I'd like you to meet some people. Jason, that'll be all." The other man nods and gives Kai a stiff look before leaving. Kai tenses as he enters the room and I know he's sizing the three adults up, his keen eye watching every move they make.

"Kai, this is Bruce Granger, his father Charlie Granger and Judy Tate. They came here to…."

"Be possible foster parents for me huh?" he curtly cut me off, folding his hands over his chest, keeping the injured fingers pressed close to his chest. I know Kai is wearily watching Bruce, the larger and most threatening of the adults as the man moves closer, hand outstretched. I watch as Kai stares down at the offered hand and watch the easy expression on Bruce's face never waiver. Bruce waits patiently, knowing that for Kai to shake his hand it has to be his idea, not something that's forced of him or else he'll never trust the older man. Kai slowly unfolds his good hand and quickly grasps the other's hand before pulling it back to the safety of his personal space. I smile, knowing Kai has taken the first step to worming his way into their hearts. Charlie stands beside his son and eyes the younger, shorter teen, his mustache moving ever so slightly as the kendo master purses his lips.

"So, homes, seems that this cat here says you can do some neat tricks… but seeing your hand there I won't ask….." he begins and Kai gives him a smirk. I tense, knowing Kai will often show off his unique ability regardless of any injury or location, but for once the boy stays silent, eyeing the man wearily. Judy Tate is next, her warm smile giving Kai a small reason for concern as she steps foreword, her eyes glittering.

"Hello Kai, I'm Judy." She introduces in a manner only a therapist can, calm but in control of the situation. Kai seems hesitant, his eyes darting to me and then back before he swallows and takes a step back, uneasy. I don't blame the boy, knowing his past run in with 'head doctors' or as Kai commonly calls them 'well paid Head Hunters' I quickly intervene, hoping to stop the situation from escalating.

"Now that you have met him, what do you think?" I ask and stand beside Kai. Judy looks at Bruce and Charlie and then Bruce looks at me, a wide smiling spreading on his face.

"Kai would you like to come live with us?" he asks and for a moment Kai's eyes widen, the narrow. He gazes sternly at them and shifts his weight from foot to foot, clearly unhappy that he's the ones that has to make the decision. He looks at Judy and fixes the woman with his most famous glare

"You won't be getting pregnant any time soon will you?" I choke back a bark of laughter at the stoney voice of Kai asking such an absurd question. Bruce and Charlie flat out chuckle at it while Judy struggles for words, her face showing shock at the boys bluntness. I shake my head slightly and chuckle.

Maybe this won't turn out so bad.

Maybe.

_**Author Note: **__So, I personally think that Mr. Dickinson isn't given enough credit in fan fictions, so that's why I spent 2 chapters in his POV. For being such an annoyingly jolly character I really liked him. He added something (don't ask me what) to the show that just made it seem wholly entertaining. Guess what all! I'm Cosplaying at Anime Boston as Kai! I just spiked the wig with spiking gel and tomorrow I'm going to finish spraying the grey on the bangs. This is going to be great, I'm so pumped. Umm.. I have a lot of stuff to do this week before break so don't expect an update until closer to the end of the month. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, I thought I'd be nice and update for all you nice people. I have to thank those who have reviewed, your words have kept me writing. A lot of people seemed to have enjoyed Smile Empty Soul and for that I am grateful as well. Umm…. The characters might be a little off, due to the simple fact that this _**is**_ an _**AU**_ but I'm trying to keep them almost the same. Umm… Tyson will be an ass in the beginning and for at least a few chapters but don't worry. I have plans for him. 

Oh, there will be _italics text_ in the middle of a paragraph, those are Kai's thoughts. 

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

**(Kai)**

Once the introductions had been made Mr. Dickinson dismissed me to gather my things, I'd be leaving with the Tate/Grangers as soon as the paperwork was signed and put into order. I left the room, confusion swirling around in my chest as I made my way through the hallways and back to the bunk area. I enter the room and stare down at my bunk, at the neatly done sheets and the grey metal footlocker that contains the only valuables I own. With a sigh I reach under the metal bunk frame and pull out my satchel and then kneel down in front of the footlocker, unlocking the door. Silently I pull out the few items, a black Ipod shuffle (a gift from the previous foster parents) my two drawing pads, graphite pencils and colored pencil box (all bought with my own saved 'allowance' I was given about four foster homes back) and the small collection of books I've gained over the years. All my clothes are stored under the bunk and as I lay out my meager possessions on the basic state issued grey blanket I suddenly am aware of how pathetically sick of this game I am. I'm tired of all the foster homes, I'm tired of all the stares and whispers of 'that's the new kid' coming from people the hallways at new schools. 

I'm sick of being sent back here.

I'm sick of watching the other kids leave and never return, their smiling faces as they look up at their loving adoptive parents and the glint in their eyes because they _know_ it's going to be alright for them. Yeah, I was never lucky enough to have that luxury, and probably never will. I frown and mentally kick myself for allowing myself to fall into a depressive snit. I've always been known for my 'grin and bare it' nature and I mentally bring myself back into focus with a deep intake of air. With an air of indifference I don't let my hopes and thoughts of 'maybe this time' cloud my judgment. I pack my satchel with practiced ease and am almost finished when the sounds of several feet on the old floorboards alert me to the new foster parents' arrival. I look back down at the bed and rack my brain before finally reaching under my pillow and withdrawing the recent novel I had started. With a final nod I sling the satchel over my shoulder and turn, heading towards where Mr. Dickinson and the others are standing. Bruce gives me a reassuring grin as he offers to take my bag, but I shake my head in response to the silent question. _I carry my own shit, thank you very much. Always have, always will so piss of buddy._ I snarl silently at the man, shooting him a glare as I follow them out of the home. The blazer out front is already started and waiting and I refuse to turn as Mr. Dickinson stops beside me, standing on the facilities steps as he always does, his hand held out in waving and hope of no return. As I buckle into my seat I refuse to look at it, I refuse to look at the older man as he waves me away. 

Seen it too many times before. 

And every time it never gets easier to watch. 

_Here we go, again._ Is my only thought as Bruce drops the engine into gear and pulls out of the grounds. 

(Later On)

Upon arrival to the Granger/Tate household I was jolted awake, having not realized I'd nodded off. Bruce was saying something in the front seat quietly and I listen for a few minutes as Judy and Bruce discuss arrangements. 

"Think we should put him in with Tala?" Bruce asks idly as he pulls around the back of the high old styled Japanese wall and parks the car. I frown, _since when did we get transported back to the feudal era?_ But realize quickly that the traditional wall was just that, a small slice of Japan's complex and amazing history surrounded by the modern world. Unique really. 

"Hmm… I think Ray should bunk with him. I mean, Tala does have some anger issues and Ray is a fairly easygoing soul." Judy remarks and I watch Bruce nod and shift around in the seat. I open my eyes and he is slightly taken back

"Good you're awake. We're here." He informs and I resist the urge to snort at the obvious statement. I don't say anything and nod, sitting up to pull at the belt and then the door latch, sliding out of the blazer. I feel my aching and stiff muscle protest and stretch my back out, hearing the lovely sound of almost every vertebrae pop and I do a little jig to wake my legs up, the pins and needles just starting to prick. The older Granger watches me and I stretch out my muscles and I'm keenly aware of his hawk-like eyes. 

"Trim for a young fella." He comments and I give him a small smirk, knowing that as a Kendo master he's probably excited about getting me down to the dojo. I wince as I forget my broken fingers and try to bend them, bringing my hands down quickly with a hiss. Judy, much to my dismay, is also watching me and she frowns in concern

"Your fingers hurting you?" she asks calmly and for a moment I almost lie but seeing the _motherly_ look in her eyes I swallow and nod slightly. She interprets this and quickly ushers me inside. I reach out to take my satchel but it's snaked from my grip by Bruce who smiles down at me. I shrink back slightly; finally realize just how _intimidating_ this man can be. With the street lamp back lighting his broad shoulders and his face cast in contrasting shadows he looks much like a person you don't want to meet in a dark ally. 

"Come on Kai, time for you to meet the other boys." The older Granger says, seeming to sense the tensing on my body as his son moved in a bit closer, face contorted grotesquely by shadows. I lick my lips and obediently follow Judy and the older Granger, Bruce bringing up the rear to lock the high wall door. I stop just inside the wall, eyes widened with amazement. The outside wall was but a taste of the true architecture of the home, built to reflect the ancient structures of the Edo era of Japan. The dark Hogyo roof with its tight pyramid like peaks add to the dark coloring of the wood holding up the covered breezeway and flat surface of the floor give the ancient relic look to the fairly new structure. The grounds are a perfectly manicured garden, due to the limit of the space a unique mixture of a strolling and kanshoh. There's a small water garden near the center with a bridge spanning either side of the small pond. Neatly manicured trees and well kept plants bloom within the yard, making it almost breathe beauty. As we pass the pond I can just make out the colorful shapes of several Koi swimming about lazily.

"Impressed my man?" Charlie asks and I nod mutely, too taken aback by the place in the withering light to fully answer the man. He smiles, a look of profound pleasure and vanity on his face

"You should see it in the day time." He remarks and I turn away from the garden and follow the adults into the foyer of their home and toe off my sneakers before padding barefoot behind them. The inside of the home is very modern, the walls a bright white color with photographs hanging everywhere. The loud noise of laughter and bickering floats up from a doorway just down the hall and I almost protest when Bruce stops and flips on the switch in one of the rooms, dropping my satchel off. I get a quick look at the room before the light is flipped off again and I am lead closer to the noise. 

"We're back." Bruce says as he enters and I hesitate slightly, looking around for the other two adults but make out their soft murmurs in the kitchen. I take in a great lungful of air and step into the room as Bruce holds his hand out at me, his introduction short and sweet. 

"Guys, this is Kai, our newest resident. He'll be bunking with you Ray. Make him feel at home boys." And then leaves. I feel the panic press down on my chest as my heart starts to hammer in my chest as the gazes of the other members of the house turn to look at me. My fingers throb painfully but I barely register it. 

_Someone make them stop! _

(Ray)

I look at the new teen as Bruce retreats; tearing my eyes away from the TV show we were all enjoying. He stands in the doorway, a brief look of panic washing over the pale complexion as Bruce retreats. I frown, seeing him clutch one of his arms close to his body, almost protectively. I study his face, finding his mahogany eyes widened slightly as we all stare at him and suddenly realize what's happened. With the grace born of my Neko-Jin blood I hop the couch back and stride closer to him, blocking the view of the others.

"Hi, I'm Ray." I introduce and see the startled look in the others eyes fade as he looks at me and watch as he takes a shaky breath. I know the feeling; it's almost like a shock of ice cold water when you're just thrown into a room full of new people. I hated it when it happened to me and I reach out to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kai flinches back hard and I quickly remove my hand. 

"I didn't mean anything by it." I reassure and turn around, finding the others still staring. 

"Seriously guys, he's not going to grow a third head." I snap slightly, annoyed at their open ignorance. I know Max and Tyson are probably still sore about Moses "Crusher" was reunited with his family and younger sister. But seriously, they need to get over it and at least try to make Kai feel comfortable. 

"Hi, I'm Tyson." Tyson greet sullenly and returns to his position facing the TV while Max launches himself at the other teen and grabs his hand, thankfully the one that isn't bandaged 

"Hi I'm Max! How old are you, where are you from?" he asks excitedly and I roll my eyes as the other takes a nervous step away after extracting his hand from the overly eager teen. Kai sends me a look but I wave it off

"Sugar High." I tell him casually and Kai frowns for a moment before looking at the blond American. 

"Uh… I'm fifteen… and I'm originally from Russia." He says slowly and Max's eyes lighten up and go wide. 

"Wow! Tala's from Russia too! This is so awesome!" he rattles on and Kai seems to not know what to do with about this or what to say. I'm about to say something when a shadow falls across me and Kai's eyes slide over to the last occupant in the room. Tala is a fairly intimidating person, his wild red hair and ice blue gaze seemingly to chill anything he looks at. I step back and watch as the two teen's size each other up, Tala cocking one slim eyebrow at the due haired teen. Kai, no longer displaying any form of fear regards the other with a stern glare

"You mud." Tala finally says and Kai nods his head slightly. Tala then snarls something in Russian and brushes past the other, heading down the hallway and then closing his door. I sigh, it's always a high tension thing when Tala's involved. Kai seems unaffected by the whole thing and is looking around him curiously. I smile, anyone who can get on Tala's nerves is okay in my book. 

"C'mon I'll give you the tour." I offer and head for the door. Kai follows me silently as I start the tour of the massive home. He barely says a word all the time I'm talking but as I pull the door open to the dojo I hear his intake of air and turn, finding his mahogany eyes lit brightly. 

"This is Grampa-G's Dojo. We can use it up until he finally closes it for the night, which is usually about seven o'clock, and then we're not allowed back in until after his adult kendo class." I explain and Kai nods as I slide the door closed, heading for our bedroom. 

"Usually our 'lights out' is about nine o'clock but because it's school vacation week we're allowed to stay up until eleven o'clock. If we go out we have to be back on the grounds by nine, or unless your on parole like Tala." I finish and lean around the doorframe, flipping on the light before even stepping into the room. Old habits die hard. Our room is the same size as the others with two twin beds on either side, matching dressers and desks. Judy and Bruce revamped the rooms not too long back and decided to keep any arguments that seem to always arise they decided everyone will be furnished alike. Moses had left his side of the room perfectly clean for the newcomer and I watch as Kai stands beside his freshly made bed, I having made it up when Judy said we'd be getting a new person. I flop back onto my own bed and watch as Kai goes about pulling out several things and laying them out on the bed spread with care. 

"Is that all you have?" I ask suddenly and Kai seems to flinch from his thoughts. He turns and nods silently, going over to the desk and placing his drawing pads and pencils on the polished top. Withdrawing a small stack of books Kai also places them neatly on the desk. He removes the two pairs of pants and three shirts and gently pulls open each drawer and places the items inside. 

Perfectionist much?

I smile; at least someone will be able to keep their side of the room clean. I stand and glance at the clock, finding it to be ten thirty. Kai sits on the bed, having unpacked and gently folds up the dark blue and silver school satchel and slips it under the bed. I grab my night clothes and head behind the 'wall of seclusion' as Moses called it and change into the baggy shirt and night shorts. Risking a peek around the sheet I find Kai just slipping his own night shirt over his head. I frown, catching the silvery marks on his back, long narrow scars long healed. A knock on the door makes us both jump as I quickly pull it open, finding Judy standing there. 

"Kai, I have your medications." She says softly and I feel the other boy beside me at the door. Wordlessly he holds his palm out and Judy drops three pills into his hand and then, much to our horror, refuses the water and dry swallows the pills. 

"I can keep my own medication." He suddenly says and Judy nods

"I know this Kai, but what happens when one of the other boys or someone else gets into them? What if you take too many? It's safer this way, besides. I know you have a habit of not telling someone when your running low, so I'll be keeping track of your medications." She says and then wishes us both good night. Kai mutters something and goes back to his own bed, looking down at his splintered fingers in disdain. I recline on my own bed and watch as the other slowly unwraps the splints, wincing slightly. 

"Is that a good idea?" I ask slowly and mahogany eyes, filled with mistrust and blazing annoyance slide my way. 

"The wrappings are too tight." He explains and removes the bandages holding the splints to his fingers. He then carefully starts to bind them, I watch as the swollen and bruised fingers are slowly hidden back under the white wrappings and the long fingered hand drops down to the comforter he's resting on. 

"Lights out boys!" Bruce shouts from the hallway and I jump up, flipping the light switch forcing the room into total darkness. I lay back on my bed and roll over to the side, closing my eyes. The darkness is silent and I listen carefully as Kai shifts in his bed and am about to nod off when Kai's near silent whisper crosses the room

"Seems like a nice place." I smile to myself. 

**Author Note:** so this chapter completely sucked and I am terribly sorry. I know I said not to expect and update till after anime Boston, but I kind of forgot I'm on vacation this week, so I'll be writing. I'm also continuing Well Kept Secrets with a second chapter of Ray's involvement with Kai and getting him to open up more. Um, NONE of my stories are Yaoi, mostly because I think I am a horrible romance writer and probably couldn't make it believable enough. My costume is almost done, I just have the arm guards to make then I'll be a short, stumpy female Kai for Anime Boston! Whoo! Never know, there might be an update after this. 

Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** I would like to state right now that this, and all my other stories, are not Yaoi and there are no pairings of any kind in them. It's not that I'm a homophobic person or anything like that, just the opposite, I support same sex marriages and have quite a few friends who are gay. It's just that I personally _can not_ write romances. I don't know what it is, I just can't. It starts off all good and great then I get bored with it and kill one of the couples off or something, so I don't even try. Although I did write a Yaoi/Lemon on a dare from a friend of mine and before you pairing loving readers ask _"no, I don't have it. It was stored 2 computers ago and I never kept a back up file."_ That and personally I think there are WAY too many yaoi stories on this site and in this fandom. I have the hardest time finding a decently written Kai and Ray friendship story. So, no, this or anything else I write won't be a yaoi, breathe easy my friends! 

**Disclaimer:** whoops, forgot this! I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews. 

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Fighting**

**(Judy)**

Mornings within the household are always hectic, the boys all wake at different times but somehow all manage to make it to the kitchen at the _exact_ same time. I sit at the kitchen table and watch with mild amusement as the teens all seem to stumble into the room. Tala being the first to arrive narrowly misses walking into the fridge on his way to the coffee maker. The red headed Russian stares blankly at the machine and then at the cup, a look of sheer confusion on his youthful face, I hold back a chuckle as Bruce rolls his eyes and helps him. 

"Forgot your glasses?" he asks slowly and Tala looks up at him, squinting his ice blue eyes comically at the large man. Tala is basically blind without his glasses or contacts, his vision having gone bad when he was just a kid. Tala nods his thanks and shuffles slowly toward the table and nearly trips into it but manages to hold onto his coffee and seat himself safely. Tala sits silently and sips at his morning coffee, eyes staring blankly ahead. I found Tala in a database about eight months ago after he was brought here to Japan as an exchange student and then left here. His family in Russia refused to take him back and the family he was staying with couldn't keep him so he was given to the social system. Having been rejected by his own family Tala was an angry youth, his vicious temper causing him to be arrested and paroled after he assaulted another kid at school. Upon arrival here however, Tala went up against Bruce and was basically knocked back into his place by the much larger man who had dealt with too many angry teens within the Juvenile Prison to take Tala's crap. Tala and Bruce forged a tentative relationship and Tala has lived happily with us, attending school and doing his parole like a champ. Although, at times his temper does flare he's learning to control it. 

"Hey Maxie." I greet my own son as he stumbles into the room, one hand holding a pair of slim glasses. He deposits them on the table in front of Tala who gives a soft snort and smirk in thanks and slips the glasses over his nose, looking around at a much clearer world. Max comes and sits beside me, his eyes glued to the cereal boxes as he rotates the dolly, looking for the most sugary cereal. 

"Morning Mom." He greets and I rub my hand through his blond hair and he playfully bats my hands away, straightening his bed ragged hair. He giggles slightly and pulls away, swatting at my hand. Max and I haven't always had this relationship, but over the years of living with me after his father's death from Pancreatic Cancer we've developed something, maybe not the same as a mother and son who've been together since birth but the connection between us is strong. 

"Tyson still asleep?" Bruce asks and Maxie nods, eyes brightening at the sight of his Lucky Charms. I roll my eyes and sigh, knowing that after the first bite Max will be on a sugar high for the rest of the morning. I hear the door down the hall open and a soft curse as something thuds into the wall. Bruce turns and looks down the hallway and then shakes his head

"Yes Ray, there is a wall there." He smiles as the golden eyes peer tiredly into the room, his hand coming up to rub at them sleepily. He shoots Bruce a weak glare and sits at the table, his unbound black hair tangled and snarled. He pillows his head into his arms and stares blankly at the table top for several minutes. Ray was an interesting case, having been born here in Japan while his parents were in the escort of an ambassador from his village in China, Ray was left behind when his family had to return to their native country. Due to his birth here in Japan, Ray is technically a Japanese resident, while his parents were here on a Visa and were deported back to their own country, minus their son. All attempts on my part to reunite the Niko-Jin with his parents have been futile, the village being one of little technology and not welcoming to strangers. Although bright, kind and easy going Ray is often the source of extreme abuse by classmates and other people in society due to his unique cat-like features. 

"Ray, where is Kai?" I ask and for a moment the blurry golden eyes flash with confusion before they clear and he points back over his shoulder. 

"Outside I think." He mumbles and I glance up at Bruce, finding him already putting down his coffee cup and heading down the hallway. I quickly follow and stop beside the larger man, watching with wide eyes as Kai and Charlie go through his morning routine. Kai stretches out his leg muscles as Charlie looks on before gracefully pushing himself up to stand on one leg, arms held out to his side for balance. The white bandages on his hand a cruel reminder of the injury. Kai seems not to care as he listens to Charlie go through his morning routine, now standing on two legs he reaches upwards with his arms and stretches his back muscles. 

"Good job my man." Charlie says encouragingly as he ends his stretch session and Kai nods, shaking out his uninjured hand for a moment and letting his eyes roam around the yard. He stops moving and much to my horror flips backward, using his good hand and spins in the dirt, completing a one handed spring before landing back on his feet. The injured hand is held close to his chest as he does it again, Charlie too shocked at his agility to say anything. This time Kai does an unassisted back flip, landing perfectly on one leg. He does it again, coming back to land on the opposite leg, arms out for balance as his eyes finally find Bruce and I on the walkway. His eyes widen slightly and he gracefully brings his leg back down and settles his weight evenly. 

"You are one talented hommie!" Charlie encourages and I shoot the older man a seething look. Kai nods at the older Granger and I step off the walkway and out into the yard, intent on scolding the injured teen. Kai sees this and flinches away, retreating back three steps before turning fear laden eyes on me and raising his hands. I stop, unsure of how to proceed at the sight of this teen cowering away from me. At my hesitation Kai looks sharply at me, eyes narrowing as they turn ice cold and he stands straight up, his back tense and eyes weary as he regards me. I blink at the sudden change in the boy before Bruce calls out from behind me

"Kai, come on in and have some breakfast." Kai shoots him a quick look and nods slowly, inching past me slowly. I frown and turn, watching the youngster as he jumps up onto the walkway with ease, leaving his boots laying in the dirt. 

"I know you're concerned for him Judy, but you can't race up to him like that." Charlie says soothingly, his lips pursed as he too watches the boy leave. 

"Something tells me Kai has held a lot of what happened to him in the past from Stanley, a lot of baggage he refuses to share with anyone. That's why he reacted the way he did." I nod and run a hand through my hair and nod. 

"This is a matter to look into." I swallow and accompany Charlie back into the house. From the kitchen I can hear the murmur of words and Tyson shouting at his father who roars with laughter. I stand in the doorway and take in the scene as Tyson and Max bicker over the prize from the Lucky Charms box. Tala watches them expressionless while Ray shows Kai where the coffee cups are and helps him with the full holder. 

"How old are you two?" Tala asks as Tyson falls off his chair with a massive thud, dragging Max down with him laughing. They tangle with each other on the floor and Tyson's foot kicks out accidentally hitting the table as Kai sits down with his coffee, the liquid spilling all over his good hand. Kai hisses and Bruce reacts instantly, yelling at the two boys to stop as Charlie leads Kai over to the sink and puts his burnt hand under the tap. 

"Tyson, Max!" Bruce shouts and the two stop fighting and look up as Bruce crouches down. 

"Now you both know I don't mind rough-housing when it's done outside, but inside you can't be wrestling. Tyson, you managed to kick the table and spill Kai's coffee and burnt his hand." Bruce growls and both boys get up from the floor. I wipe at the spilt coffee on the table with a dish cloth while Ray grabs the mop from the closet. Charlie is wrapping Kai's hand in some paper towel to dry it as they return to the table. 

"Now I want you both to apologize." Bruce concludes his lecture and both Max and Tyson stand and look at Kai who only stares simply back at them, his mahogany depths cold and unnervingly emotionless. 

"We're sorry Kai." Max says and Tyson mutters his own apology before seating himself back down at the table. Kai nods his head and waves his injured hand in a 'whatever' gesture and sits back down, unwrapping his hand from the paper towel. The skin is redden and slightly tender but nothing serious. He flexes the injured hand for a moment before nodding to himself and looks up, finding our eyes on him. He gives us all a look before picking up his mug and taking a sip of the steaming remains of his coffee. 

"Uh Judy, I was wondering if I could take Kai into town to buy him some clothes and stuff." Ray asks slowly as he puts the mop away. I look at the Chinese teen and see his sincere look and nod slowly

"I was going to ask you if you needed anything Kai, but I guess Ray can show you around better than I can." I smile and Kai only shrugs mutely, his eyes fixed on the table top. Tala suddenly slams down his coffee mug and clips off a few words in Russian. Kai's head shoots up and he stares at the red head. Tala then says something else but is cut off by Kai, snarling out several words of his own in the language. Tala looks taken aback and then storms from the room. I blink and look at Bruce as we all stare at Kai. The duo-haired teen smirks slightly and takes a sip of his steaming brew and finally looks up, his eyes narrowing slightly

"What?" 

**(Ray)**

I run the brush through my hair once more before deeming it snarl free enough to bind. Kai sits on his bed and rewraps the bandages on his injured hand, fingers a bit red from the hot coffee but otherwise fine. I hum softly and grab the clean wrapping from the bed and start to wrap the long hair, aware of Kai's unwavering gaze.

"You can ask me questions you know." I say suddenly and see Kai start, his eyes narrowing slightly as he rolls his eyes. I resume the traditional binding, traditional to people I've never met but somehow I feel like I'm honoring them, whoever they are. When I first arrived here Judy did all she could to find me as much information on my people as she could, short of going to the village herself she got me everything I wanted to know about the White Tiger Clan. At first I didn't want to know, having gotten it in my head that the people didn't want me, but after talking with Judy and listening to the reasons behind me being left here I began to understand and I embraced the culture I vowed to see someday. 

"Hmm Kai?" I ask slowly and gaze over at the duo-haired teen now reclines against the wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his muscular chest. He cocks a single eyebrow and I take that as a silent 'what' and continue. 

"What did Tala say to you, back in the kitchen?" I ask slowly and finish with the binding and flip the long cloth sheath over my shoulder. I watch the muscular teen as he lifts his shoulders slightly and then relaxes them in a shrug of indifference. Kai's a built person, much more fit than anyone I've ever seen, although muscular he isn't overly bulky but built more like a runner than anything else. His fingers are thin and long and his hands muscular while his arms are lightly defined. With a slightly rounded face his expressions change rapidly from total indifference to utter annoyance at the blink of an eye while the dark blue triangles give him a fierce look, almost inhuman when grouped with the stony mahogany eyes. 

"He just thought it was a good time to remind me of my social status among the people of this household." He says simply and shifts ever so slightly. I watch his face; the blue marks a sharp contrast to the paleness of his skin. 

"What'd you say back?" he then smiles slightly, a very tiny smirk but one that tells me whatever was said it was something snide and not all together kind. He doesn't say anything and I'm about to prod for more when a sharp knock comes on the door, making me jump

"You dudes about ready?" Grampa-G asks and I nod while Kai pulls himself up to his feet, stretching his back muscles before heading for the door. I follow as he pulls the door open and nods at Bruce and Grampa-G. 

"Everyone here? TYSON HURRY UP!" Bruce shouts down the hall and a thud can be heard as Tyson comes out of his room in a hurry with Max close behind. The two boys are laughing at something and stop when Tala falls into step beside them, his cold eyes glaring at Kai through the thin lenses of the sleek glasses he's wearing. Usually when we're in school Tala will wear his contacts but if he's just around the Dojo or with us he'll wear his glasses. 

Tala snarls something softly and I feel Kai tense beside me, his good hand flying out and grab Tala by the throat, the momentum sending them into the wall. Tala gives a startled grunt as he slams into the wall and defiantly snarls at the other Russian while Kai seethes openly and hotly at the other. They stand there for a moment, Tala pinned to the wall before Bruce comes and grabs Kai around the chest and attempts to haul him off Tala, but Kai holds strong his hand clenching the windpipe of the other teen. Tala struggles fiercely, kicking out at Kai while Grampa-G and Bruce attempt to haul them apart. With a sharp chop of his hand Grampa-G breaks Kai's grip off Tala's pale throat and Bruce whirls away and tries to push Kai into the wall, a maneuver Bruce has used on all of us at some point. Kai gives an angry s narl and plants one foot against the door jam and uses his leg muscles to flip himself out of Bruce's hold. He lands backwards and hits the ground hard and scrambles away from Bruce, who turns, a stern look on his face. Tala struggles against the older Granger and spits something out in Russian and I stare wide eyed as Kai lunges once more at the other teen, his good hand closed into a tight fist. Bruce grabs a hold of him and this time wrestles the flailing teen to the ground, basically sitting on top of his to prevent him from escaping. 

"Dad, can you please take Tala away. Ray, run and get Judy. You two, please go elsewhere." He orders breathlessly and I nod quickly, pulling Tyson and Max after me. I can hear Bruce speaking soothingly to the teen pinned under his weight and as I break away from the other two I head Tyson 

"Knew he was crazy." I shake my head as I pass the kitchen, eyes narrowing hotly as I catch Tala's amused gaze as he sits at the kitchen table, red finger marks around his windpipe while Grampa-G sets about making a cold compress for what will be some amazing bruises. 

**(Bruce)**

"Get the fuck off me." Kai growls and tries to elbow me in the gut. I easily evade the maneuver and move a fraction of an inch so I can get a clear look at the teen. Kai's face is tinged red from exertion and his breathing is ragged and heavy. I stare down at the troubled teen, confusion still chasing shock around in my head. Kai tries once more, this time with his knee to remove me from him but I retaliate, using a overpowering method to keep the boy from moving. Placing my knee just above the boys pelvic region I knee into the space under his belly button. Kai gasps softly and I can see he isn't planning on moving a whole lot now. 

"Calm yourself down Kai." I order sternly and for a moment a strange emotion flicks across the teens eyes but they close to fast for me to determine what that emotion is. I listen calmly as Kai slows his breathing and stops trembling under my grip. He opens his eyes slowly and nods, signaling he's okay. I look down at the boy skeptically 

"I'm going to get off you now. Do not run. Understand me?" I order, easily falling back into my roll of Juvenile Guard. Kai nods stonily and I get off him, jumping quickly to my feet in case the lithe teen does run. Kai pushes himself up and sits for a moment, rubbing the area my knee was pushed into and coughs slightly. Wiping at his mouth I see the tremble in his injured hand and run a hand through my hair anxiously. 

"Bruce? Kai? What happened?" Judy asks, coming down the hallway to stand beside me, her eyes filled with concern. I shake my head and gesture to Kai

"Tala said something to him in Russian and Kai here flew off the handle, tried to strangle Tala." I explain and I can see the seething glare aimed at me and refuse to back down from the glare. Judy turns to look at Kai as I teen hauls himself to his feet, pressing his injured hand close to his chest and seems a bit woozy but stand steadily. 

"Is this true Kai?" Judy ask sternly, bright blue eyes sharp and demanding. 

"He speaks of things he doesn't know." Kai snarls in his defense and rubs once more at the pelvic area a wince coming to his face. Worry suddenly twists in my stomach, the move is often used to immobilize the fighter with pain maybe a little bit of bruising, but not meant to do extreme damage. But then again, to a kid who weights only one hundred and seventy pounds soak and wet with a brick in his pocket, it might as well do damage. 

"Nice maneuver, hurt like hell." He suddenly comments and I nod. 

"Ditto Kid." Judy huffs in annoyance and I clear my throat. 

"I want to know what Tala said Kai." I demand and a troubled look comes over the boys face before he looks down and jams his good hand into his pocket, a defensive movement I've witnessed many times, one that often means that it's a very personal matter. 

"Now Kai." Judy demands and before I can grab her she places her hand on the pale teen's shoulder. Kai reacts much like a wild animal or a kicked dog would, violently and explosively. Kai rears back with a swat of his band hand and stumbles slightly, his balance off to slam shoulder first into the wall behind him. 

"Get away from me!" He shouts and I hold Judy back from approaching him, knowing how volatile Kai is at the moment. I pull my long time friend aside and speak to her softly

"Judy I've seen this a million times, although Stanley said that his last few places were decent to him this is exactly as a child whose been abused would act. I think we need to leave him be for a while to compose himself before asking his questions. Right now he's so fragile mentally that I think he'd get himself into more trouble than if we just left him alone." I explain and for a moment the blond woman looks about ready to argue but then she sighs and nods, a hand going to her forehead. 

"Alright, escort him to his room and make it clear he is _not_ to leave until I come for him alright? I'll go speak to Tala." She relents and I smile at her as she walks down the hallway to the kitchen. Kai watches her go with hooded eyes but says nothing. 

"C'mon Kai." I urge and watch as the boy wearily stands and follows silently behind me to the room Ray and him share.

"You are to remain in here until Judy or I come and get you. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve destroying anything or hurting yourself. Understand me?" I ask and Kai nods, entering the room. I watch the boys movements as he goes to his desk and grabs the black Ipod and the headphones. He then curls himself up on the bed, close to the headboard and burrows himself in, eyes closed as he turns on the music. I close the door and give a sigh, running a hand through my hair. 

**Author note: **Erm… I was bored. LOL, so here you go. Chapter 4 with a little bit of action. So, basically Tala is a jackass right now and so isn't Tyson. Kai will interact more with the others later on but right now I'm focusing on Ray Tala, Bruce and Judy. Ummm…. What else can I say? Tomorrow is Anime Boston and I am pumped! My friend however bailed out on me at the last minute but if she hadn't ya'z wouldn't have gotten this update. Please review, it's all that's going to keep me going! Please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** I'm terribly sorry my dear readers, real life has been kicking my ass of late so I haven't had much time to write. Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I appreciate every word!

**Disclaimer:** whoops, forgot this! I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Boundaries**

**(Kai)**

I don't know what came over me, one moment I'm standing beside Ray as Bruce and Charlie prepare to take the whole group out for the afternoon, then a blinding red haze. Next thing I knew the haze evaporated with intense pressure to my groin area and I could see again. I don't even know why I flew off the handle but I know the repercussions are going to be bad. Bruce had escorted me back to the room I share with Ray, his expression stern and angry while I mulled over what just happened. I slip against the headboard of my bed, hand throbbing viciously and from the feel of it I can tell at least one of the fingers is out of place. I wince and press the play button on my Ipod, the heavy bass and electric guitar of Sixx A.M fills my ears and I try to piece together what actually happened.

"_Gutter whore's son." _Tala had called my mother a whore in his native tongue. Since I was a young child I have always been fiercely protective of my mother, anyone who insulted her or my father were beat into a pulp, but never before was there an obscuring red haze. That red haze is something new

Something dangerous

Something to be feared

I hunker down further into the pillows and close my eyes, allowing the music to take me away from the doubts and the anger. My mind slowly slips away into a peaceful oblivion, no insults no anger no feeling at all, just a dark oblivion.

I welcome the cool relief to my overworked nerves.

**(Judy) **

"Tala, I am forbidding both you and Kai from speaking Russian within this household. Since none of us can understand the words you two exchanged and you're _obviously_ not going to tell me what you said to provoke the attack I see no choice." I explain to the stoic looking Russian sitting in the kitchen. Tala growls slightly and winces when his abused throat constricts, choking off his air and making him cough. The red head stonily nods his head and rubs at his aching throat; five very distinct finger prints stand out harshly against the pale skin of Tala's neck. The red marks are quickly turning into harsh dark bruises that are worse than they really are.

"Do you understand me? If I even hear one word you'll be on kitchen duty for a month." I threaten and Tala nods slowly and stands, pushing his chair in. I lean back in the chair and run a hand through my hair letting a loud sigh escape.

"Is Kai in his room?" I ask as Bruce walks in and over to the fridge to get something to drink. The large man turns around and nods, his face solemn. He leans back against the counter and sips at the soda he just opened.

"Tala say anything?" he asks and makes a face at the fuzz from the soda. I shake my head in a negative and stand.

"No, but hopefully Kai will tell me. Think he's alright now?" I ask and Bruce's massive shoulders shrug slightly

"Hard to say. When I worked the wards I could always tell by body language but there's something about this boy; something that makes him hard to read. I don't know if it's his movements or if it's this silent personality. He's just a tough kid to read without knowing what's inside his head." I nod, knowing that now it's up to me to determine what Bruce can not. Often as a court appointed therapist I've been ordered to take on cases much like Kai, children who build up this façade with breech less walls and spikes.

"Well, he did give us at least _something_ to go on." I mutter and Bruce gives me a confused look.

"Oh really?" I nod.

"'He speaks of things he doesn't know of.' Is what he said if I'm not mistaken? Obviously something hurtful was said to him and that's what caused him to fly off the handle. But to react in such a violent way…." I trail off. Bruce finishes the soda and tosses the can away before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Go talk to him. I'll be in the game room with Tyson and Max." he says and I nod, thanking him before heading down to the closed door. I knock softly.

"Kai? It's Judy I want to speak to you." I frown when no sound is uttered from inside the room. Bruce is just heading down the hallway and stops, a deep frown coming to his features. He tries knocking as well

"Kai?" he asks and the frown deepens. With a worried look he grabs the handle and it turns easily in his hand. Easing the door open we push inside to find the duo haired teen curled up against his headboard, asleep. The black headphones have fallen out of his ears and I can faintly hear Pearl Jam wafting from the small speakers. I resist the urge to go 'aww' at the sight of the sleeping youngster. Kai's usually stoic face is relaxed with sleep, mouth opened slightly as he breathes. He's curled up, using the pillow to burrow himself into the blankets. I move a bit closer and wince as the floorboard creaks under my weight, Kai's eyes snap open and he gazes steadily at me. I can see it, the slight unnerving paranoia in his deep mahogany eyes, the flicker of fear as the unfurls himself from his curled up position.

"Kai, I would like to speak with you." I tell him sternly and Kai nods, his body tense as he stands before me, nervously clutching his injured hand to his stomach. His eyes are averted and as I step closer I see the flinch and rapidly filling eyes.

Fear.

I back away and grab the desk chair and seat myself, knowing that often a child will feel threatened when an adult is looming over them and placing yourself in a way that is obviously none threatening it helps relieve whatever stress that one child is feeling. Kai seems to breath again as I fold my legs and give him a small smile.

"Now, what happened between you and Tala?" I ask slowly and for a moment the reddish colored eyes flash with pain and Kai looks down at the floor, wiggling his toes in a nervous manner. He softly replies and I give Bruce a look, finding the other man watching Kai intently but staying silent, letting me handle it.

"What was that?" I prod gently and Kai looks up again, eyes quickly moving between Bruce and myself before going back to settle on the light brown floorboards, his socked foot still moving in a twitchy manner.

"I said he insulted me." He says a little more forcefully, refusing to bring his head up but I can see the tensing of the thin shoulders, his narrow frame going as taut as wire. Bruce notices this and I watch as the other adult goes from a cheerful, casual position against the wall to a tense and weary eyed guard of a prison. Kai notices this too and hardens his gaze, jaw set sternly in a frown.

"Kai? How did he insult you, what did he say?" I ask, drawing the young mans attention back to me. The hard set of his jaw gets harder and I heart hr faint sounds of teeth being ground together. With a growl the young man turns and stalks to the window, his good hand slamming palm first into the plaster wall, his shoulders hunched and rising and falling rapidly with each angry breath. I exchange a worried look with Bruce, knowing the man is willing to step in at any moment should the situation arise and Kai begins to feel threatened and does the only thing he can, he comes at me.

"Kai?" I prod gently and with a final growl Kai throws his slim body around and glares stonily at me, his cold gaze harsh and unyielding.

"He called my mother a whore. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He snarls and I watch with a bit of worry as Kai whirls away again and stares out the window, his arm muscles twitching. I nod and stand, knowing that I won't be getting any more from the distraught youngster now.

"Kai, due to today's incident you and Tala are no longer allowed to speak Russian within this household or near any of us. We will not be punishing you for this offence since you were not the one who instigated the fight. However, should I hear or see any kind of animosity turn into a brawl again you will be placed on kitchen duty for a month." I tell him and Kai gives a slight nod, his back still turned but I can tell he understands. I turn and leave the room, Bruce following behind me.

"That was a little disturbing." He remarks as we turn the corner into the game room and I nod, knowing what he meant. Kai rapidly changed moods, he went from being a scared young man to a hostile boy surrounded with an air of violence and hostility.

It's a bit unnerving

"I'm going to look into Kai's previous homes. I'll see you at supper alright?" He nods and I head off into my office and place the "I'm Busy" card Max made me on the outside handle. Closing the door I replay the display of emotions running over the young dual haired teen.

**(Ray)**

Since Kai and Tala's fight in the hallway the house has been fairly quiet, Max and Tyson having gone to the Movies with Kenny and Tala holed up in his room I've been able to read quietly and in peace. Nestled contently under one of the trees in Grampa-G's gardens I flip the page, the story pulling me into it. I'm about to start the next paragraph when light footsteps catch my ear and I pull myself away, finding Kai walking across the bridge to the furthest side of the garden, his booted feet scraping slightly in the dirt as he moves gracefully across the yard before disappearing through the main entry way into the dojo. With my curiosity running wild I leap up from my own resting spot and head for the back entrance, wanting to know what the new enigma is up too. I peek through the doorway and watch as Kai strips off his tank top, his flat stomach rippling as he flexes his back muscles. His arms, although not heavily muscled are lined with defining contours of perfect coiled muscle. The black headphones covering his ears pump music as Kai starts to move to the rhythm, his body moving like water over rock. His arms work in unison as a counter-weight, sending Kai's upper body around so he can send himself in the air for a moment and then lands gracefully, starting into another set of complex street moves. The movements stop and Kai brings one socked foot out in front of him and hits the floor several times, a typical Dance Dance Revolution move before angling his body into several more moves, his body moving perfecting in tune with the music. I look at the duo-haired teens face, finding him to be mouthing the words, eyes closed as he executes a fairly complex set of steps.

"Psst…. What are you looking at?" A voice whispers in my ear and I jump, letting out a loud screech of surprise and whirl around to find Max standing behind me, a pop stick dangling out of his mouth and eyes glittering brightly. I run a hand through my hair and give a sigh, calming my nerves

"Jesus Max, scare the living shit out of me will ya?" I snarl softly and Max only smiles wider, the pop in his mouth being removed and held between two fingers as he gestures to the wall.

"What was so interesting that even _you_ a Neko-Jin didn't hear me approaching?" he asks and replaces the pop back into his mouth.

"uh… Kai." I state lamely, turning to look through the peep spot to find that Kai had left, the boots also gone from beside the dojo door. I frown, had he heard me?

"Oooo Ray has a cru-ush!" Max coos and I glare hotly at him, drawing my lip back to expose an elongated canine tooth. Mas holds up his hands in mock surrender and smiles, giggling slightly.

"Down boy. I was just kidding." He protests, his words slurred around the lick of candy in his mouth but I smile at him, knowing Max wouldn't willingly insult me. I laugh and grab the smaller blond around the neck and give him a soft shake before he pushes away from me.

"no, seriously though…. Why were you so interested in him?" he asks, biting into the hard candy and watching me thoughtfully. I hesitate for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't really know Max… I mean, look at all the other people who have passed through here, it takes them usually till the next day to find their place and then they're fine. This guy though, I don't know. He seems to tense, so weary it's almost like he's expecting the world to come crashing down." I explain, heading back over to where I had placed my book. Max follows, his usually jovial expression suddenly gone somber.

"Yeah, then there was that thing this morning with Tala…" Max shudders slightly "that still freaks me out. I meanm Tala's twice Kai's size and yet Kai was able to get a hold of him. Have you seen his neck? Whooo… it's nasty." He says and I smile at the blond honesty. I nod and head back into the Dojo, Max following behind me.

"Maxie!!" Tyson suddenly shouts and we both turn to find the other resident bounding down the hallway, his eyes wide with excitement.

"What Tyson?" Max asks and the other boy throws his arms around the other and starts to dance, his bouncing motion jerking the smaller blond around.

"Gramps agreed to the beach party!" he says happily and Max suddenly lets out a squeal of glee and also starts to jump up and down. I shake my head and roll my eyes, knowing that the two of them had been planning this party since before Christmas. It has always been Tyson's dream to be allowed to have an end of the year party on the beach with a massive bon-fire and grills ect. He has every right to be ecstatic, his long hours of begging, pleading and even performing un-Tyson like tasks have finally paid off.

"But! The only problem is, is that we have to raise up half the money." Tyson says, finally calming down enough to tell his friend the bad news. This doesn't seem to both Max in the slightest, the blond boy still riding the high as he suddenly screams out

"LEAMONAID STAND!" and hauls the other teen to the kitchen when loud crashes and the banging of cupboards can be heard. I shake my head once more and continue down to the room I share with Kai, entering to find the duo-haired teen sitting at the desk, his head bobbing slightly to the music and a small wad of bills in front of him. He's counting the bills out and marking down in his notebook the amount in front of some Russian words. I watch for a moment as Kai pulls the bills back to him and jogs them and then folds them up, placing them inside a small lock box and replacing it back into the bottom drawer in the desk. With a final look at the list he flips the notebook closed and takes off his headphones.

"Where did you learn to dance Kai?" I ask suddenly and the duo-haired teen whips around, his mahogany eyes narrowing slightly and he stands up, neatly pushing the chair in.

"I learned while playing 'catch me if you can' with the police." He smiles evilly and walks from the room, leaving me to ponder the meaning behind that.

**Author Note:** Oh my god, I am so sorry for not updating in a while folks. The Real world is kicking my ass at the moment and I'm doing everything possible to keep afloat. Ummm…. I've been applying for a job at some stables in the area and attempting to pass my classes, while signing up for next year's. Oi, I've been so busy it's insane. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, I decided to move a head a little bit and get them back into school. I realize that many anime show the students in uniforms but I decided to be totally different. Although there is a 'uniform' to this school I decided to play a little with how they dress. So, don't mind the descriptions.

**Disclaimer:** whoops, forgot this! I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 6: Fast Foreword**

**(Ray)**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beepity beep**

I groan and throw my hand out from under the covers, slamming it down on the annoying noise maker. The plastic groans under the force but thankfully the beeping stops, casting the room once more into silence of the early morning. Well, as silent as it can get with Grandpa-G 'hiya-ing' out in the yard and Judy and Bruce making noise in the kitchen. Groggily I sit up and rub at my eyes, the sunlight streaking through the curtain far too bright and cheerful for this hour. I look around the room, finding no trace of Kai; his bed neatly made and sleep clothes folded neatly at the foot. I frown and throw my covers back and stand, stretching out my back, feeling the muscles pop. Yawning I wince, my tongue hitting one of the sharp incisors, an unlucky feature. I glance back at the clock and sigh, six a.m is far to early to get up for school. With practiced ease I gather my effects for the bathroom and quickly snake my way to the nearest full bath, finding the door open and inviting. I close the door behind me and lock it, not wanting a repeat of the morning Maxie walked in on me. Stripping out of my night clothes I take the nearest shower cap and carefully tuck the long hair up inside the plastic covering, making sure none of it is going to get wet. I took on this routine when I entered High School, my hair being so long it takes forever to dry properly and I was often getting bad dandruff. So, instead of washing it in the mornings I wash my hair at night and then braid it before bed.

Morning routines are SO much easier now.

Quickly washing I let the hot water wake me up, my body tingling with energy. Shutting off the shower I grab the towel I brought with me and quickly dry off and throw back on my sleep shorts. Unlocking the door I peer out into the hallway and race back to my room, slamming the door quickly behind me. Tala is relentless in his teasing of me, calling me girly and such for having to wear a shower cap.

He's such an asshole.

I frown as I dress for school, my schoolbag sitting beside my desk ready to go. Kai, having to transfer from his previous school to the new one had to take a placement exam last Friday. He has to report to the Principles office this morning to get his papers and time table. Finishing I takes a quick look in the mirror and grab my black satchel and head down to the kitchen. Walking in I drop my bag lazily beside the nearest empty chair and give a morning nod to Kai as he sits sipping his streaming mug of coffee. Judy and Bruce are busy making schedule corrections and readying themselves for the busy morning of shuffling us all to our schools. Tala, myself and Kai are all Freshmen in High School while Tyson and Max are in their last year of Junior high. Tala enters the room a few moments later, a yawn breaking through as he stretches lazily. Dressed in the customary school uniform of dark blue dress pants and a white button down shirt and a gold and blue tie, Tala makes his own unique twists in the uniform, his white button down opened halfway exposing his pale chest and the tie is loose and dangling. On the cuffs of the shirt he's placed skull and cross bone buttons and the buttons down the center an ungodly puke yellow. Kai leans back in his seat and I take in his variation of the standard school uniform. Although he's kept everything the same the studded seat belt, belt glares coolly out from under his untucked shirt tails. Although we can wear sensible shoes Kai has opted to wear his black work boots, the leather hide over the toes has been scraped away, revealing the shining steal toe underneath. Kai stands up and goes to the sink to rinse out his cup before striding past Tala. Oh yes, let me tell you about that. Since the whole issue of Kai attempting to _murder_ the other Russian the two of them have been nothing but loathing housemates. Although not allowed to speak their native language both Kai and Tala have developed quite the talent for brutal words and looks, their eyes narrow and their teeth bare when they have to be remotely close to each other, it's been interesting to watch their silent exchanges of hostility.

"C'mon Ray, we'll be late." I nod and grab an apple from the fridge and quickly grab up my own bag and head out into the yard. Kai is already waiting, his eyes on the ground as Judy speaks to him. I listen closely and manage to hear some of the woman's words to the teen

"Go straight to the main office and ask to speak to Mr. Papal, he's the head guidance consoler and he'll give you your schedule. I believe your in the same classes as Ray, but double check with him okay?" Kai nods mutely and Judy give him a sad smile before walking back into the house.

"Let's go losers." Tala huffs and heads for the gateway leading out to the parking spots. Bruce is already in the Blazer, playing with the radio station and flips of some dance music as Kai and I climb into the back seat, Kai tapping his injured and splinted fingers on his knee, the dark blue Vet Wrap standing out sharply from his pale skin. Kai's hand had taken a pretty nasty beating while helping Grampa-G clean up the Dojo, the barely healed bones not able to tolerate the weight he placed on them and the breaks once more gave away. Kai had been furious, his anger drowning out the pain he must have been feeling. After finding out Judy took him to the hospital and the doctors put his injured fingers into a special brace that keeps him from moving the fingers. The Vet Wrap came from the fact that the splints need a high amount of tension to keep the appendages from moving, thus Vet Wrap was bought from the local pet store. It comes in an amzing variety of colors, Bruce jokingly bought the hot pink roll and proclaiming loudly that it would be used should Kai attempt to do anything stupid with that hand again.

"Ray, can you show Kai to the office?" I nod as the large man pulls the Blazer over to the curb and hope out, Kai following. Kai steps a bit ahead and stops, gazing around the crowded school yard while Tala goes and greets his group of friends. Bruce 'pssts' me and I turn, finding the man's eyes on Kai.

"Keep your eye on him alright?" I nod and he smiles

"I'll be here at 2:40 alright. Have a good day." He waves and pulls away. I head over to where Kai is waiting and give a sigh at several of the looks the gathered students throw the new kid. Kai doesn't seem to care, his eyes staring stonily ahead and glaring at anyone who dares to meet his gaze.

"C'mon, I'll show you to the office." He follows as I head through the doors of the school, eyes still glaring at anyone who comes within a foot of the teen. Many girls in the halls begin to coo and giggle as Kai passes and I frown as Tala and his gang stands with their backs against the lockers, Tala's glowing blue eyes glaring at Kai.

"This is the main office." I indicate and pull open the door, allowing Kai to move in and then close the door behind me, the mulling noise of the student body cut down to a dull roar. The receptionist looks up and smiles at me

"Yes Ray?" she asks and I indicate Kai

"This is the new student, Kai Hiwatari." Kai shoots me a nasty glare but I ignore it and wait patiently as the woman gets the correct folder. Handing it to Kai she gives him his locker combination and dismisses us with an easy smile. Kai pulls out the schedule and sighs, pulling the door open with his good hand.

"Where's your locker?" I ask and peer at the paper, finding the combination and number close to my own. I tug on Kai's shoulder and together we head down the hallways, down to the science wing where my locker. Two spaces down and to the left is the empty locker and Kai quickly does the combination and open the bright green metal door.

"How nice, the loser left me books and some of his memorabilia" He remarks and I peer inside the locker, finding distasteful pictures of Mariah plastered all over the inside. The pink haired girl is well known by the majority of the football, basketball, baseball and even obscure sport teams.

Let's just say Mariah gets around a lot.

Whore.

With a disgusted growl Kai rips down the images and crumbles them into a ball, chucking them into the nearest basket. Then he picks up the books and flips through them, his annoyance mounting as more pictures fall out and onto the floor.

"Hey Ray!" I turn to find Miguel heading down the hallway, his hand holding his science project.

"Have a good vacation?" I ask as he finally reaches me and he nods, showing me the small bean plant. Being in Advanced Biology he had to study the growth pattern of Kidney Beans over Vacation. Miguel peers around me as Kai who is still swearing about the pictures falling from his books.

"New kid?" he asks and I nod, turning to introduce the two.

"Kai, this is Miguel, Miguel this is Kai. I think he's in your Theater class." I tell Miguel and Kai gives the blond teen I brief nod before pulling out the last book. I watch as he slips carefully though the book and then stops, dropping the book and wiping his hands off on his jeans, a looks of shocked disgust on his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, slowly stooping to pick up the English book buy Kai practically tackles me.

"Don't touch it! It needs a Hazmat crew!" he says angrily and kicks the book down the fall, the thick book sailing down the polished hall.

"I need a new book." Is all he says and slams the locker shut as the bell rings. I gather my own books and head to the homeroom with Kai in Miguel. Down the hall I hear Emily remarking about a lost book and then screeching loudly.

**Author Note: **Yes I knew this took me a while I know, I am sorry. I was laid off and have been out looking for a job, as well as fighting this stupid state for money and yeah. It's sucked. I worked this past week and one of the horses I use to work with (I went back to work for the same farm) is up at Dover Medical Center with an unknown cause for a distended and rigid stomach, so worry for his is making it a bit tough to write. There's more on his story on my Deviantart page. Next update will happen when I manage to get my act together. Again I apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Well, I hate to do this to you kind folks who have asked 'what's in the book' but I'm not going to tell you. Seriously, it should be obvious. I'm not doing this to be rude or cruel in any form I'm just not up to giving you kind readers a 'talk' about what happens when a boy has feelings about a girl while looking at naked pictures (HINT, HINT, HINT) Also, the social classes in this story are taken from my own views of the classes in my own high school. They are different for every school and may have changed since I was in school. So no complaining!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 7: Social Skills**

**(Kai)**

I lean back in my seat, stretching my back muscles as the Algebra professor continues to explain how to do a problem on the board. Chalk held like a spear Mr. Orowitz continues his mono-tone rant about the distributive property and how to make sure you _add_ the numbers you distributed. I give a sigh and glance up at the clock, finding the big hand only moved 6 more minutes from the last time I looked up at it. I seethe silently to myself, cursing my misfortune to end up with Math as my last class of the day. It's only 5 minutes till the end of the day but already I'm itching to break loose from this place. School has always bored me, ever since I can remember I've always been able to keep up and surpass my fellow classmates. With a soft groan to myself I pick up my pencil and flip to a clean sheet of lined paper and begin to doodle.

Thinking back to the classes during the day I think I've decided on maybe two, possibly three that are actually worth paying attention in. First being Art, having been doing clothes model studies I enjoyed that class. Even though my drawing hand is still wrapped and splinted (damn fingers!) I was able to draw fairly well with my other hand; surprising the teacher with my crazy ability to use _both_ hands to draw… it's simply amazing how easy it is to please people in this school. The second decent class is World History, history has always interested me and this course is invited refreshment from the typical 'Japanese History and Culture' classes I had to take in my previous schools. The third class that might just be worth going to is Chemistry with Mrs. Eskin, a native Japanese scientist who married her husband in Las Vegas while attending a conference she returned to Japan to find her lab closed down. So, she turned to teaching. Eskin is highly unpredictable and slightly insane; the woman put a highly corrosive chemical on her tongue in the middle of a demonstration and went 'oh that tickles a bit.' Before laughing at our expressions and sending us off to our own benches.

If anything, Chemistry will be interesting. Hopefully the teacher won't kill herself.

No, I guess looking back now the classes and progression of the day wasn't so bad. Lunch consisted of mystery meat that looked vaguely like a human thigh muscle and some strange-alien looking vegetables. I refused to eat it and ended up giving my tray over to one of Ray's friends. I smile slightly to myself and quickly look up, glancing around the class to make sure that the teacher is still drowning on and on about solving problems before continuing my drawings. The gang of nerdy misfits Ray eats and hangs out with aren't so bad I guess, they accepted me almost immediately into the group and seemed like a fairly nice group. At that point in the day I got a good look at the social pecking order established among my age-mates. First off were the Jocks/sluts category, which Ray said consisted of Tala, Steve, Eddie and Michael plus several others. In that area of the cafe I also noticed the hideously bright pink hair of the girl in the photographs in my locker. The girl was flirting shamelessly with the many tables of boys and girls alike, her tight fitting leather skirt offsetting the hot pink shirt she wore.

I'm grateful I always hated the color pink.

Anyway, the next class is the 'punk/stoner/goth' group. This is the dark and broody group off to one side of the food room that I refuse to describe because I was in that group once, that's where I belonged really, so I have no issue with them. They're unique and nice people if you get to know them. Ray pointed out two of them but I can't remember their names for the life of me. I know one of them has dyed green hair and is often seen hanging around Ray. The next group is the one I'm currently sitting with, this is the group that kind of belongs nowhere but is accepted everywhere. I mean Ray is super smart, therefore he's a nerd but he's also and easy going guy that gets along with everyone. Miguel is a theater fanatic, but seems to be able to hold his own in gym class so the jocks respect him. Gary, although a wrestler of the highest regard often hangs out with this group because he's far too placid for the jock circle but not smart enough to be in the 'I'm as dumb as I look' group. He seems to be a nice guy, I mean he took my tray without complaint. The last three are a complete mystery to me, but as soon as I was introduced to the table I instantly felt a bone deep dislike for the red headed teen named Brooklyn. I don't know what it was but when I shook his hand a chill raced up my spine and turned my blood icy cold. Claude seems like a unique individual, his almost silver eyes hooded and weary. The last is a foreign exchange student by the name of Mystel (don't ask me to say his last name) from Egypt. He has a warm smile and a hearty laugh, he entertained the table with jokes and phrases. Finally the last group is split into two halves that seem to coincide happily, the 'I'm too smart to speak to you simpleton's' and the 'I'm as dumb as I look' groups. Ray only knew two people in that group/hive thing once being a loudmouthed red heard named Emily and the other being a quiet teen named Spencer.

All in all the groups are just as I've seen them in other schools, although each school if different, sometimes the nerds clash with the jocks and the jocks clash with the Goths and Punks. The 'misfits with a purpose' group are friends with basically everyone but will occasionally take sides and split in two. Oh yes, just as I've seen and been apart of before.

"Mr. Hiwatari!" I jump as my name is called and blink, casting a nervous look around the room to find the desk empty and the teacher seething above me. I give him a glare and slam my notebook closed and grab up my text book.

"See too it that you don't day dream in my class. You can't miss any of this." He lectures and I step out the door and I scoff to myself, muttering under my breath

"I should be three classes above this, but why do more work than I have too?" but my words are lose in the thrum of conversation and movement of the halls as I steadily make my way back to my locker to deposit books and pick up the folders containing homework. I turn the corner and stop, finding a group of Tala's oafish friends standing at my row of lockers. The thick set American seems to be intimidating the much smaller Claude. I watch for a few moments and glance around, finding the hallways rapidly emptying. I jump as a loud bang accompanied by a breathless gasp sets me into motion. I set my jaw and walk steadily towards the thicker set teen, ignoring the laughter of his friends and put my good hand on his forearm. Steve whirls to glare at me, his beefy arm coming up to brush me aside but I tighten my grip on the sensitive muscle Brachioradialis muscle, with a gasping wince the thick set teen drops Claude, who scrambles away quickly and stares at us from a small distance.

"Let go of me." Steve growls and manages to shoulder me away from him, the grip on his muscular arms loosening. He flexes his arm and seethes, raising a hand to punch at me. I ready myself for the swing, predicting the force and how the blow will come. Watching the other teen I find his eyes, so alight with fire dim slightly as a shadow blocks out the light. I cast a nervous glance back and find the gym teacher standing behind me, an almost frighteningly angry look on his face. I resist the urge to shudder.

"Steve, I believe you're due at practice?" Mr. Gorou asks simply and the heavy teen gives me a seething look before nodding to the larger male behind me and walks away.

"Eddy I believe you also have practice to get too?" He asks and the tall dark skinned teen nods, his steps quickly following Steve out into the other corridor. I breath a slight sigh and uncurl my fists. Although with the splintered fingers I can still fight, those damn splint ache when you get hit with them, especially in the eye. Ray and the others from the lunch room this morning stumble into the hallway, breathless. Ray's eyes are wide and beside him Miguel is out of breath. Brooklyn fixes his bright green eyes on me and gives a small smile.

"Thank you Kai, but really you shouldn't stand up for me." He says slowly and I blink as Ray steps up to his locker.

"Jeez Claude, what have I told you! You know that without Garland here those idiots would be all over you!" Ray nearly shouts at the grey haired teen but Claude only gives him a steely look. I stand rooted to the spot in near shock as Mr. Gorou begins to walk away

"I'll make sure they're run hard tonight boys and I'll have a good long talk with them" He promises before heading down the hallway the other had disappeared from earlier. I tense as Brooklyn leans closer to me, his hands holding my satchel. I stare at the green-eyed red head and resist the urge to yell 'DEMON' at him and slug him one. I tense and slowly take the bag from his hand and nod silently. Ignoring the others I quickly open my locker and begin pulling out my books and replacing the ones in my bag.

"It was nice what you did for Claude. Since Garland was suspended for fighting he's been getting beaten up." Miguel states as he kneels down beside me, his bright eyes filled with warmth and thanks. I blink at the other, finding him a bit too close for comfort I scoot away, unsure of how to respond. I open my mouth but then close it, not wanting to insult the ones who were so kind to me earlier but as I slam my locker closed I turn my gaze on them. Finding myself staring at Claude I find myself looking back at myself. The shoulders are slouched and the beginnings of a red welt marring his pale features.

_He should be defending himself! Not cowering and waiting for another to come and save him… one day no one will come to save him._

_**Just like no one came to save you, right Kai? No one would fight of the bullies, you had to. **_

_Shut up! That was different! I-I'm different! _

_**Not so much as you think…. You fought back because no one would do it for you… look how fighting has **_**changed**_** you.**_

_SHUT UP! _

"SHUT UP!" I shout and Miguel jerks away from me. The voices in my head have gotten carried away once more and now the eyes of the others are on me. I suck in a deep breath and back away quickly as Brooklyn approaches, his green eyes lined with worry. I duck away from them, picking up speed as I race down the hallway, away from the accusing and shocked looks of my new-found frie- acquaintances. I push back the feeling of dejection, knowing that the loss of their kindness isn't anyone's fault but my own.

It's always my fault, no matter how you look at it.

Shoving through the doors to the outside I give a growl of anger and take off down the crowded steps, doing a front flip down the last case of wide, poured concrete steps. I land hard on my feet, thick boots taking the brunt of the blow but still sending jolts of pain up my legs. With a hard glare at those now staring at me in shock I snarl and fixate my gaze down the sidewalk.

_Maybe if I run now… no one will catch me. Then I can hook a train to another section of Japan… start anew. Without foster parents, without Stanley… I know someone who can put me up for a while…" _My thoughts wander and I take a step foreword when a large hand clamps down on my shoulder, making me jolt and try to bolt.

"Jeez Kai, that was quite a move!" Bruce says as I whirl around, throwing his hand off my shoulder as I fixate the man with a harsh glare. Bruce smiles and holds up his hands

"Well, looks like you've had a _wonderful_ day." He comments and I give a soft snort and stalk towards the car, catching Ray's golden eye for a second before looking away. Climbing into the vehicle I set my jaw and glare out the windows. Ray takes Tala's former place as the red-head isn't joining us for the ride home, and Bruce pulls away from the school. Ray and Bruce entertain themselves with talk of Ray's day and how the others in the rag-tag group's vacations were. I stare moodily out the window. Bruce pulls into the driveway and as I am sliding out of the back seat a voice from the past speaks so softly in my mind, making me pause

"_**Remember Kai, you hesitate, you die simple and easy. No Hesitation be sure of your plans or move on, but don't act to hastily. Haste will be your undoing." **_ I blink… where did _that_ little bit of knowledge come from? A flash of a small older man, his graying beard and warm hazel eyes bringing me peace and calm, his wide hand resting on the top of my head, a good memory of my time spent at the dojo with the man who taught me everything I know.

"Hai Sensei." I whisper softly as my head begins to pound. With an annoyed groan I pinch the bridge of my nose and wince, turning and heading inside the Granger's Dojo grounds.

Oh this will be a fun night.

**Author Note: **No, I'm not dead! I've just had a little bit of writers block concerning this fandom. Of course my other story ideas have been flowing like mad things (coughs) so yeah. I've also been drawing a lot and spending a lot of time reading my favorite comic in the entire world! ELFQUEST! Online! I am pumped about this because I missed out on the years when Elfquest was in it's prime, so I've been enthralled with the adventures of the Wolf riders. (ahem) anyway, please do review.


	8. Chapter 8

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, yay! I update lots for you! (sings) anyway, more of Kai in school, this chapter will have some showing off of Kai's mad skills and a little bit of trouble for the rag-tag group. Please do review and if you can guess the lyrics I'll give ya a pixie stick. Because, you know pixie sticks are for the people who can't afford speed! I live off them actually, sad I know but I dislike coffee. Anyway, onto the fiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 8: Yeah, no. **

**(Kai)**

_Don't tell me  
How to be  
'Cause I like some suffering  
Don't ask me  
What I need  
I'm just fine  
Here finding me  
Me_

"Now Kai I want you to take it easy. Your fingers are barely healed." Judy sternly dictates as she pulls up to the curb out in front of the school. It's been officially a whole month since my little run in with the net which resulted in my broken fingers and finally I've been given the go ahead to remove the obnoxious splints and use them. I give the blond woman a knowing look before pulling on the door handle and jumping from the vehicle. I wave idly as Judy shouts after me to give the note to the secretary after I sign into class. Pulling open the doors to the school I can't help but feel the dread creeping up onto me as I walk slowly through the empty hallway, heading for the main office. School has never been my thing and since I'm severely lacking in the 'social skill' department I find school to be a stressful situation. Being forced into dealing with social situations like 'talking' and being 'civil' to people I consider not worth my time of day is highly taxing. Classes are a breeze so I find myself with eight and a half hours to sit and work out my current situation and how to deal with the people I find myself surrounded with. I pause in my thoughts as I open the door to the main office, earning a look from the secretary at the desk. She stands and walks foreword, a kind smile on her ageing face.

"Good morning Kai… I see you have a note. Very good then, please sign in and then you can report to second period." She says simple and takes the slip of paper from my hand. I know that most people would be alarmed that the secretary knows my name already but when you've spent so much time in the office as I have in the past two weeks of being in the school, she'd know your name too. I quickly sign my name and toss down the pen, spinning on my heel and going back into the deserted hall. Heading for my locker I glance up at the clock, finding it to be only eight twenty-two, gym class has only begun. Deciding to gather my books after gym I head for the gym locker room. Pushing open the doors I duck quickly to avoid a flying wash cloth which whizzes past my ear to splat wetly on the floor behind me. With a growl and a hostile glare at the oaf that threw it I head for my own locker, farthest away from the swarm of already changed boys and their laughter. Rounding the corner I find my own little 'gang' of misfits hanging out on the bench, their voices soft as they sit close together. Ray, Brooklyn and Miguel are reclined easily against the lockers, Ray's eyes shooting to me as I open the metal door and pull out my gym uniform.

"Hey Kai, how'd it go this morning?" he asks simply and I hold up my slightly bruised but newly freed hand to show the group that it's splint free and working properly.

"Awesome!" Mystel remarks happily from his perch on the bench beside a distressed looking Claude. I sigh and go around the corner to the row of showers, quickly pulling the curtain closed and changing into the designated gym uniform. Folding my everyday clothes neatly I head back to the locker and relock the combination, still weary of leaving my valuables under the guard of such a flimsy thing.

"What are we doing today? Hopefully not wall-ball again." I ask slowly and recline back against the lockers, closing my eyes. I don't even have to 'see' them to know they just exchanged looks before Miguel speaks up

"Agility course, ya know, balance beams, ropes, platforms. Kind of like the 'Natures' Adventure courses' that are so popular over in the Americas." (1) I nod my head and can hear Ray chuckle softly, opening one eye I glare stonily at the neko-jin who is earning strange looks from the others in the group. Ray only shakes his dark haired head and pushes away from the lockers. He claps Claude on the shoulder as the coach calls us all to line up for row call. With a sigh I push myself away from the lockers and trail behind the sullen group of misfits and fall into the back of the line, eyes closed and arms folded over my chest. The Coach hasn't liked me too much as of late, especially since I laid out several of his best sportsmen last week for beating up on Claude and Mystel. I ended up switch from my previous gym class into this one due to a massive conflict between myself and three of the other class members. Want-to-be-tough-upper-classmen just had to catch me on a bad day and I told them straight, without words where to shove their opinions about me.

Oh yeah, Coach _did not_ like that at all.

So, naturally he tries to push me around and goad me into something. Calling me names and nitpicking at me about all the little things I was doing wrong. Of course I wasn't really able to do much since my broken fingers kept my ass planted on the bleachers throughout the class but now, I'm free and feeling good.

Bring it amateur.

Honestly, I resist the urge to laugh at this pathetic man.

"Ah, Hiwatari… got a notice that you might not be able to join us today due to your check up. Glad to see you managed to make it. How are your fingers? All healed up?" he asks, faking interest as the rest of the class looks on wearily. I hold up my previously injured hand and wiggle the broken fingers before forming a single finger salute and eye the coach

"All set and working properly." Expecting a nasty snarl or anger from the man I'm caught off-guard for his next comment, a smug smirk on his face

"Good, be sure not to get caught in any more nets deployed by the police then." Before stalking back to the front of the line to lead the class out into the gym, a chuckle coming from his frame. I look up just in time to catch several awe struck and terrified looks coming from the other students, finding the looks Miguel and Claude are sending me to be the most painful of all. I frown and glare hotly back before shaking my head and stalking past them, slamming the locker room door open and stepping out onto the hardwood. I stop, blocking the doorway and stare at the massive obstacle course set up before me. Ray and the others behind me gasp softly while Claude mutters a soft 'Ima gunna die.' I smile cruelly and eye the set up more carefully and step up into the group to hear the instructions

"This is insane…"Ray whispers leaning close to me and I flick him a look before stepping away to begin stretching

"No, it's perfect."

**(Ray)**

I back away as Kai begins to stretch out his muscles, the gym shirt's cut off sleeves revealing the tight muscles on his lightly defined arms flexing as he bends, stretching his back with loud popping noises. Around me the other students are loosening up under the watchful gaze of the Coach. I drop back beside Mystel, Brooklyn and Miguel. Finding them also stretching but their eyes on Kai and he spins around and does a simple back flip, the others in the class oblivious to what's within their midst's.

"Psst. Ray… what did Coach mean about the nets and cops!" Mystel asks quietly and I shoot him a look before shushing him

"I'll AIM you tonight alright?" the Egyptian students nods and settles back to continue stretching. Brooklyn gives me a hollow look before shrugging and whispering

"Judging by that back flip this should be fairly interesting to say the least." I nod and push down the butterflies in my stomach that have taken to fluttering in apprehension. I've only seen Kai do his work in the dojo and at that time those were simple flips and dance moves. This is the true test of his 'urban ninja' skills.

"Alright, who would like to go first?" Coach calls as we gather closer and Kai crosses his arms beside me, I give him a narrow look before turning my attention back as Lee, another Neko-Jin and brother to the slut Mariah steps foreword, his glowing golden eyes shimmering with pride and cockiness.

"Now I don't expect you to finish the entire course, if you do that it would be simply amazing but this course was designed by a agility expert from Europe. I highly doubt you bunch of delinquents could even get half way. But give it a whirl Lee." He steps aside and Lee rushing towards the first beam and quickly makes it across, his balance perfect. He then climbs the wall and sails through the air, catching the gymnast pole in one hand and pulling himself up to stand on the pole before launching himself at the rope dangling from the ceiling. Strong arms pull his muscled frame to the first platform where he has to jump across to a lower form, continuing to do so until he's at another wall. Lee manages to make it to the wall but by this time his arms are shaking from having to haul his body weight up and across the previous obstacles and he hesitates. The group of his overly rowdy friends encourage him on, shouting for him to 'do it' and with a prideful life of his chin Lee makes a leap for the next wall, misses and slams face first into the mats, a dull groan accompanying the lack of skill. Of course, those that had just been cheering him on are now booing the overly cocky neko-jin. Lee hauls himself back up and limps back to the group and sits on the bleachers, catching his breath. I cast a look over at Kai and find a small smirk adorning his stoic features. Wondering when the enigma is going to step foreword and show these fools up.

It takes two more people to try and master the course before Kai finally steps foreword. I hold my breath as the Coach remarks on his inability and shake my head as Kai squats down, readying himself to start the course.

"Have at it!" Coach shouts and like a flash Kai is off, hauling himself easily up onto the balance beam and racing across it, not a faulty step as he launches himself at the wall, arms gripping the top ledge as he uses his leg muscles to propel him over the top, balancing there for a moment Kai then flips himself off onto the gymnast bars, his flip near perfect as he brings himself to stand on the pole, not missing a beat before hauling himself up the rope. I watch in amazement as Kai jumps without fear from platform to platform, coming to the place where Lee failed and overcoming the obstacle by performing a sideways flip off the wall, rolling with the moment to land single footed on the bleacher top. Without a glance at the awestruck group now watching him Kai back flips off the bleachers and spins on his heal, racing up to the vault and single handedly launching himself over the padded aid. With the ease of a dancer but the determination of a fighter Kai slides through two closely placed bars, easily maneuvering the made jungle gym before coming to the top of yet another wall, Kai stands on the top of this wall for a moment and stares down at the awe struck group, having come to the end of the course. His crimson eyes are hauntingly blank as he barely breaths heavily. With a final look Kai launches himself onto a spinning flip to land in a tuck and roll before springing to his feet once more and performing a few more complex series of springs and flips. I watch as the lithe body moves to his every command, bending form and recoiling as he finally brings himself to a stop, standing regally in the center of the mats. The gym is silent as Kai steps off the mats, his crimson eyes closed to the expressions on the faces of his classmates, his body moving as fluidly as before as he gracefully takes his place beside me and the others.

"A-alright then… very good Kai." Coach stutters and blows his whistle, drawing the attention back to him. Beside me I can feel Kai relax slightly as the attention is diverted away. Kai opens his eyes and I smile widely at him. He only cocks and elegant eyebrow before looking up at the time, then with a flick of his head he begins to walk towards the locker room doorway. I grab the others to follow as yet another students attempts the course. Might as well get changed and out of the locker room before the others come racing in and we're caught up in that mess.

"Wow, that was so cool! Kai can you teach us that!?" Mystel and Claude asks excitedly as Kai undoes his lock and pulls out his normal uniform. Looking down at his clothes and then back up at us Kai shakes his head

"No." and walks away to wash up and change. Mystel and Claude look at me, their eyes pleading for me to try and convince him. I hold up my hands in a surrender

"Look it, he tolerates me, he lives with me, but I highly doubt he'll like it if I go pestering him to do something he doesn't want to do. Leave it be for a while, Kai's still getting use to the school and the idea of having us around him." I explain quickly and this seems to appease them because they gather up their things to get changed. Kai finishes and quickly grabs his bag before shoving his way out of the locker room.

**(later on Still Ray's POV) **

"What's for lunch today?" I ask as I bombard Miguel as the other teen places his tray down on the table.

"Damn you, do you seriously have to do that?" he gripes and seats himself. I peer over his shoulder at the liquid ridden meal. I blanch slightly, finding the Veal patty under the brown sauce like nastiness. With a dejected groan I drop down into the seat beside him and band my head on the table top. Miguel pauses, a fork full of lumpy white powdered potatoes held halfway to his mouth and cocks and eyebrow.

"What?" he asks and takes the pasty whiteness off his fork and swallows quickly. I wince and shudder in sympathy.

"Veal… why'd it have to be veal day? I'm starving!" I whine and bang my head on the table once more. Miguel gives a sigh and risks another forkful of potatoes. I nearly gag as the other teen makes noises of enjoyment.

"I'll rule the day you choke on that." I threaten and make to flip the tray at the other teen but Miguel only laughs and makes a face.

"Hey guys, did you see what the sandwich line had today?" Mystel asks as he places his own tray down on the table, my eyes widen at the piece of Carrot Cake on his plate. Now my mouth is drooling.

"Awww, how long is the line?" I ask, still starring at his cake. Mystel stops from opening his bottle of juice and frowns,

"Look for yourself, it is a mighty long and there weren't a whole lot of cakes left." I spin around to look at the massive line forming at the Sandwich counter and flop back, groaning.

"Gah! The one day I am wicked hungry and there's _nothing_ to eat!" I complain and proceed to bang the back of my head against the table and groan.

"Ray?" I stop my self inducing brain contusion and look up, finding Kai looking down at me. His dark crimson eyes lined with question and hesitation. I blink and right myself, giving a sigh of annoyance and pull at my bangs.

"Here." A plastic container is pushed towards me and I examine the cake inside, finding it to be the carrot cake I was just bemoaning. I blink and look back at Kai who is chewing on a bite from his pear, eyes fixated on the book in front of him.

"Thanks Kai… I appreciate it." I start softly but bright crimson eyes flick towards me and the back to his book

"Eat. It's too sweet for me." He gives in way of explanation before fixing his gaze back on his book. I nod and open the plastic lid gratefully and grab the fork from Miguel's forgotten plate and dig into the sweet, delicious and ever sweet tooth pleasing cake.

I'm in my own little world of sweet cream cheesy good-ness….

"Hey Hiwatari freak, I got a bone to pick with you!"

Or at least I was until the overly cocky and ego ridden voice of Lee breaks into my happy world. I blink and look up to see the bulky Lee stalking towards the table, his golden eyes on Kai. I swallow the last piece of cake and look from Kai, who is still engrossed in his book, to Lee who has only gotten more menacing looking.

"Hey, are you listening freak?" I'm talking to you." Lee growls and slams his larger hand on Kai's slim shoulder. I watch the duo haired teen, his crimson eyes flicking toward Lee, glaring harshly at him.

"I heard you, just chose not to acknowledge an idiotic caveman such as yourself. The only reaspn you want to try and start something is to regain your honor you lost after I schooled your miserable hide on the obstacle course, trying to save face in front of your false friends?" Kai snarls and stands, throwing Lee's hand off his shoulder, eyes afire with annoyance. I'm vaguely aware of the other students in the cafeteria suddenly going silent, all eyes on the new kid and Lee.

"Prepare to meet your maker kid, no one calls my friends false." Lee growls menacingly and Kai stands stonily quiet, his crimson eyes studying the other teen intently.

"Wait, you can't fight! We'll all get into trouble!" Claude tries to placate, even standing up to try and stop Kai and Lee's stare down. I quickly look around for any teacher that's on duty, knowing Kai won't hesitate to retaliate against a thrown punch and even though Lee is strong, Kai has the moves.

"I'm not talking to you am I Claudie-poo. So sit down and shut your fuckin' mouth!" Lee shoves the other down and Claude bits back a cry of pain as he hits the table. I lunge foreword and try to get between the two teens but just as I am about to shove Kai back all hell breaks loose.

With a shout Lee swings

Kai's arm muscle twitches as his body tenses

And I'm suddenly aware of what it feels like to a punching bag….

Mother-Fucker that HURTS!!

**Author Note: **Hmm, a little bit more action. Again I'm going off of some of the stuff that happened in my own High School, ah, such good times. I was involved in a similar fight, but I was the one trying to stop it, but ended up being hit. Yeah, needless to say… Steel Toe work boots aid in ending conflicts, that and really BIG friends named Big Jon and Bubba to help you out! Anyway, as you can see I changed the characters a bit, I decided to make Lee and over baring oaf, Tala a severe jackass, Claude a whimp and Mariah a slut. It's all good I guess. Good thing this is an AU. Hope ya'll like it, and I promise some more action and stuff coming in the next chapters. Like Kai's introduction to good old Garland… who I can tell you right now will be your typical good 'ole boy. Alright, please do review! I appreciate every word you folks give me!


	9. Chapter 9

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Okay I forgot to mention what the _Natures' Adventure courses_ are. They are called all sorts of things and where I use to live, out behind the high school there was a course. What it was was a bunch of swinging logs, ropes that led up to high platforms in the trees and ziplines leading down to different sections of the course. There were walls to climb and logs to balance on and wires to swing around on. It was cool, sadly that course fell into disrepair and everything was rotted. But, there are courses like this all over the place and they're pretty cool. Hope that explained it, I know I left the explanation out in the last chapter and I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 9: I become someone else**

**(Ray)**

My jaw hurts and I can feel my heartbeat though the swelling on my cheek. I pull the ice pack away and gently probe the area with careful fingers only to jolt when the nurse shouts at me. Across from me Kai is nursing his injured hand, the barely healed fingers swollen and sore from his counterattack on Lee in the cafeteria. I guess, from what Miguel could relay while I was hauled to the medical office, was that when Lee's fist connected with my face Kai freaked. He threw himself at Lee and started to pummel him, shouting words in some language. He had to be hauled off of Lee by two teachers and then restrained by four. Lee was removed from the Cafeteria and is laying on a cot behind a separator, his face a pack of icepacks and bandages. I wince and shift the pack on my cheek, turning my eyes to watch Kai intently. The duo haired teen is reclined against the wall, his injured hand pressed closely to his chest as Nurse Bella tries to coax Kai into letting her look. Kai's crimson eyes are deadest in a stony expression that is now boarder lining a hostile glare. The language he was shouting in I am guessing was Russian but what was he saying? I narrow my gaze and watch as Kai snarls at the elderly nurse and turns his shoulders, pressing himself against the wall and brings his knees to his chest, effectively keeping the well-meaning nurse away. With a grumble the nurse stalks back to her office and begins filling out our reports, her keen eyes flicking up to look about the office. Standing I smile at the woman and she nods her head, with icepack pressed against my cheek I head over to the cot in the corner. I watch as Kai's shoulders stiffen as I approach and one crimson eye flicks towards me before falling back to it's closed position.

"Kai?" I ask slowly and with a slight slur due to the swelling. With a sigh Kai looks up at me, his crimson eyes full of a sheer emotion I don't think I've ever seen on the boy. Well, not since the first night we were introduced. Without a moment hesitation I sit heavily down on the cot and grab Kai around the shoulders and hug him, amazed at my own forwardness. Kai tenses in the embrace and struggles lightly to get away and I pull back, allowing him to scoot several inches away, his eyes weary and unsure. I smile at him, suddenly afraid he'd hit me for touching him but after a few tense seconds I relax, finding his gaze to soften a fraction.

"I heard what you did, shoving him down after he punched me. Thanks." I tell him and Kai cocks and eyebrow, his eyes darkening.

"I don't remember that… I attacked him?" he asks and I stare at him in shock before breaking out into a painful smile.

"Aww c'mon, don't play dumb!" I tease but the eyes darken more and turn stony as his jaw sets.

"I'm not playing dumb! What happened?" he asks, hard edge to his voice present but I can hear the slight waver of fear in the words, the look of utter shock on his stoic features. I freeze and gape my mouth for a minute. _Is it possible that he doesn't remember?_

"Miguel said that when Lee hit me and I fell back you lunged at Lee, knocked him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him…" I trail off, watching as the already pale expression turns paler, the eyes widening slightly.

"You don't remember doing that?" I ask softly and Kai gives me a small shake of his head and wordlessly he pulls his legs back up to his chest and pushes himself back into the wall. I sit there, shocked by the reaction the teen before me displays and for a moment am concerned.

"Hey Bella, I'm here to spring both Kai and Ray from your care." Bruce says, leaning into the office. I glance up sharply, finding Tyson's dad standing in the doorway, his husky frame almost taking up the whole width. Nurse Bella stands and walks toward us, asking simply for her icepack back and telling us to gather our things.

"Ah, Mr. Granger, I was just about to get the boys and bring them into the office. Now that you're here I'm sure the Principle would like to see you as well. " The Secretary says as she comes into the room as well. I gather up my backpack and wait while Kai grabs his own and together we walk out of the room.

"Is Lee able to come as well, he might want to be present to tell his side of the story." Bruce asks and Nurse Bella nods, going over to the separated cot and rousing the other teen, also removing his icepacks. I wince slightly in sympathy.

Slightly mind you

Lee's face is a bit bruised, a split lip is his biggest issue and even that isn't so bad. Something's telling me Kai was unconsciously pulling his punches, trying to inflict pain but not damage so heavily severe charges would be pressed. Lee gives Kai a vicious glare and nudges into Kai's wiry shoulder, knocking the distracted teen off balance. With all the grace and skill Kai holds he barely manages to twist away from the cabinet, his injured hand smacking the latch in a way to send a wince to his face and a hissing intake of air. Bruce, having seen it all turns and starts to yell at Lee while I see if Kai's alright.

"Nice way to add insult to injury you little pecker head." Bruce growls as the other Neko-Jin stalks from the room, heading for the office. Bruce turns back as Kai and I prepare to move out, his steely eyes expressionless. I know the larger man is disappointed, having been already called about Kai's previous run-ins with trouble he is none to happy to be called to the school for something as serious as a fistfight. I'm sure he's upset with me as well, since before this whole mess I had a perfect record in the conduct department. We round the corner and head into the Principle's office. Bruce shuts the door behind us and for a moment I feel like I'm in one of those prison movies, entering the warden's office where the officers beat the living daylights out of you on some bogus charge.

Heh. I've been watching too much _Lockdown _on late night TV.

"Well boys, a fist fight? In the middle of the cafeteria?" he asks and I can feel Kai's shoulders stiffen.

"Nothing to say? Well Mr. Gorou sent up that after the class today some of the students wouldn't think too highly of your Mr. Hiwatari, seems your skills at completing a balancing course far surpass everyone within your age group. Although I wasn't present for the fight in my cafeteria I have heard from _several_ students that it was you Lee, who instigated the fight and threw the first punch. Mr. Kon here stepped in the middle to valiantly push you two brawling idiots apart but instead was struck by your fist. Then I've also been told that Mr. Hiwatari lunged at you and subdued you from inflicting any more harm, is this correct?" he asks and Lee shoots the man a glare from where his eyes are on the floor. I stiffen and glance shakily at Kai, finding his expression as stoic and cold as always.

"Yes, Sir." Lee responds sullenly and I feel like giving a whoop of triumph but settle down the desire as the head man sets his gaze upon Kai and I.

"Mr. Hiwatari, it's come to my attention that over the past two weeks of you being a part of this school system that you've hard one to many run ins with trouble. You have done these acts for the benefit of those you consider friends correct?"

"Yes." Kai replies

"Thought so. Your scores are perfect and the teachers have very little bad things to say about you, other than you doodle and daydream a bit too much but other than that you are a competent student. Mr. Kon, as usual you are an excellent student and I am glad to see you would try to stop a fight, but please next time, not with your face." He remarks and I grin slightly at the man.

"Lee you are suspended for three days. I do hope that when you come back you'll look at these two are role models instead of enemies. And if I see either you or Kai back in this office again I will make the punishment much harsher. Understood?" We all nod and Lee stands, shooting Kai a vicious look before stalking out of the room. Bruce smiles and directs us out into the hallway.

"Okay, we're heading home. Kai, I want you to ice your fingers and let Dad take a look at them, if he thinks you need to go to the hospital we'll go." A grimace spreads over Kai's face and I suddenly feel sorry for him.

**(At the Dojo Bruce's POV)**

"Yeah, so Kai I guess pummeled Lee into the ground and ended up hurting his hand a bit. But, it's not too serious, he can still bend them they're just sore. I've sent both of them to their room and they aren't allowed out unless it's a bathroom run. Yes Judy, I sent them with icepacks and aspirin. Alright, we'll see you when you get home. Yup, Bye." I hang up and turn to find both Ray and Kai looking at me, Kai's expression blank and Ray's mouth open in shock. I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head

"As long as you two are in that room by the time she gets home, she'll never know." I tell them and head over to the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water I turn back, smiling as the two awe struck teens.

"Listen, I know what you two did and I know you did it self defense so I don't see the problem of letting you two spend the quite afternoon outside your room, I only told Judy that so she doesn't worry and I don't get yelled at." I explain and without a word Kai pushes himself awat from the table and nods his head silently, heading down the hall to the bedroom he shares with Ray. Ray remains at the table, reaching down to grab his books out of his school bag

"Might as well get some homework done." He says and cracks open the trigonometry book. I tap the side of the water bottle and clear my throat. Ray looks up at me, his golden eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh Ray, what's Kai like in school? Is he any better than he is here?" I ask, sliding into the seat across from the Neko-Jin. Ray's eyes narrow into slits and for a moment he looks almost angry before the expression fades and becomes almost somber.

"He's a bit different, a little less cold. I don't think he trusts anyone, he hates walking through the crowded hallways and he always seems to be thinking, like daydreaming in his classes. I know some of the teachers complain about him being distracted but he always seems to be ahead in his classes." He says slowly and I nod, having received a progress report along with Kai's behavioral status. All his marks are high, test scores above average and several of the teachers had made comments on Kai needed to be placed into a higher class.

"How's he with your friends?" I ask and Ray mulls it over, tapping his pencil on the notebook before answering.

"He's almost like he is here, although he seems to have taken a bit of a liking to the group. I'm not sure what's driving him to protect us but from what Miguel said after Lee hit me, that's when Kai kind of went crazy. That and he's always looking out for Claude, you know since Garland was suspended for two weeks." I nod, remembering the story of the silver haired teens suspension. I also know all about the frail member of Ray's friends Claude. The poor kid has had enough problems growing up, never mind being beaten up on. Somehow it consoles my worried heart to know that Kai is looking out for the group, willing to protect them.

There's goodness within the kid, it just needs to be coaxed out from under the armored plating of anger and stubbornness.

"But, Brooklyn seems to be the only one that causes Kai a bit of distress. None of us can figure it out, I mean Brooklyn is a harmless person but yet Kai seems threatened, almost scared of him. If Brooklyn gets to close Kai nearly jumps out of his skin trying to get away. I'd think it's funny if not for the look of pure fear and pain that crosses his face when Brooklyn's near." I frown, having met Brooklyn before I can't picture the good-natured red head being a threatening person to make Kai that weary of him. Then again, Kai seems to have quite the perception of people and trusts what his gut's telling him. I muse over this for a few more minutes when the creak of a floorboard behind me alerts me to the silent steps of the duo haired teen. I watch as Kai heads for the sink, taking a plastic cup and fills it, rubbing at his temples. I frown, knowing the warning signs of an oncoming headache.

"Kai? Do you need your meds?" I ask slowly and stand, Ray's golden eyes shoot up from his work and train themselves on the slate and dark blue haired teen. Kai flashes his hooded crimson eyes at me before nodding silently and stepping out of the way, hand still rubbing at the sensitive temples. I reach up into the high cabinet for his prescription

"I need the injector too." He says softly and I pull down one of the Imitrex injections and hand it to the pale teen. Popping the cap off the Sumatriptan I then hand him two of the pills. Kai accepts them and downs the pills with a gulp of water. Without a word I take the empty cup and watch in mild shock as Kai simply lifts up his shirt and pulls down the waist of his pants, exposing his pale hip. With honed precision Kai uncaps the injector and plunes the needle into his skin, pushing the release catch with an auditable click and hiss. He flinches and waits several seconds before pulling the injector away from his hip, replacing his clothing he recaps the injector and puts it back into the box.

"Ray can I use your black marker?" He asks tiredly and within the several minutes of doing this he's turned three shades paler. I resist the urge to lunge foreword and gather the ailing teen up and place him back on his bed but know in the back of my head the actions won't be appreciated. With shaking and unsteady fingers Kai takes the pen and writes on the injector box

**Used needle inside, used on 6-16-08**

Then hands back the marker and stumbles slowly toward the waste bucket. Tossing the used applicator inside Kai stumbles back down the hallway, disappearing into the room he shares with Ray. I look at Ray who has settled back down to do his school work.

"Jeez, I don't think Tyson could _ever_ inject himself like Kai just did." I remark and Ray only smiles sadly.

"Of course not, Tyson has you there to comfort him. Kai never had anyone to hold his hand and help him inject himself. That's the difference between Kai and the rest of us, he's never _had_ a person worry about his welfare before, he's never had anyone to complain too when he feels sick. The only person he ever had to turn too was himself. In Kai's mind adults are just there to make life more complicated than it has to be, their there to enforce the rules that don't apply to him. Rules that Tyson, Max, Tala even myself have been use to living with, he's never had them. Kai lives by the rules he creates for himself. Plain and simple." Ray states softly, eyes trained on his lessons. I turn and gaze at the long dark haired teen

"When did you grow up so fast?" I ask

"The day I spoke to and started to understand Kai." He says with a smile.

**Author Note: **Like, whoa. I think this is the most I've updated in the past few months! Also, I have to give a **huge and ****bolded**** SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY AND WERE PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE. I appreciate every kind word you awesome readers have given me and I continue writing because you all demand more. Honestly, thank you so much! **I think people underestimate the meaning of reviews for us authors, I love hearing from you all and I you are the people that keep me writing! I'll update again soon. ** Next chapter will be a flashback between Ray and Kai! **


	10. Chapter 10

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, the things I may say with the whole 'planning for the next chapter' are usually sidetracked, so if you were really looking foreword to seeing Garland I apologize. I'm able to update so quickly because my internet connection is being stupid and I'm afraid to re-install it because it took me three and a half hours to do it after the OS system was installed. So, without internet I can't check my web pages to see if they're within the right sizes so I write or play games instead. Damn that little green light! (Shakes fist in threatening manner) Um, this chapter touches on the belief of God, Heaven and all things religious, only for a paragraph.

**WARNING: this chapter is not meant to offend anyone. I am not a religious person, I was raised a protestant but have not been to church in over 12 years. I am a firm believer of Mother Earth and the Elements and the Fates. That's just how I am, and I think religious diversity if a good thing in works of literature. Again, this is not meant to offend anyone and if it does than I don't know what to say. I'm not pushing my beliefs (or lack there of) on anyone, this is just how I see Kai in this story. **

**I can't state this enough THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND, PROCEED WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY DIFFERENT RELIGIOUS BELIEFS!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 10: So I can shine A Flashback Chapter**

_How do you know where you're going  
When you don't know where you've been  
You hide the shame that you're not showing  
And you won't let anyone in  
A crowded street can be a quiet place  
When you're walking alone  
And now you think that you're the only  
One who doesn't  
_

"I don't remember much from my childhood. I mean, I do remember the first foster family I went to live with. The fear and apprehension of meeting the adults, seeing their faces and hearing their soft spoken words seemed to make me almost sick to my stomach. The woman, I think her name was Asami or something like that… she was a kind woman. She reminded me of my own mother…" Kai had trailed off, his crimson eyes darkening with memory. A bitter smile twists the other teens mouth before Kai rolls his shoulders and nestles down further into the nook between his mattress and the wall. Silence fills the room we share, the only sound is the heavy downpour hitting the window and the ceramic roof tiles. A tranquil sound that has soothed me to sleep before, and would have probably already done so if not for the almost emotionless words spoken by my room-mate, who while in the throws of a migraine headache began to open up a bit to me, his words slow and sometimes slurred but retain the same cold edge as before.

"Hmm…. Asami was a kind woman; she had a voice like a lark and loved to sing. One of my fondest memories of living with her are the small ditties she would sing while working in the yard or baking. I think after my parents died and after being removed from the previous care center I was a bit timid around adults, scared to do anything wrong. Asami would only smile when I'd apologize and kneel down to my level, a soft smile gracing her lips as she told me not to apologize for something that I couldn't control." I listen intently and watch as the other teen shifts again, a grimace crossing his face as he brings a finger to his temple to massage the area.

"Asami died, two years after I was sent to live with her. Cancer, a rare and aggressive form claimed her. One day she was laughing and singing in the yard and the next she was crying silently in a hospital bed as I was taken away. I remember her face, stained with tears as I shouted 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' over and over. I somehow broke away from the hands holding me, trying to haul me away from Asami. I ran back into her room and she ran her hand through my hair and softly told me that there was no reason to apologize, this wasn't something that happened because of me. It was her god's way of telling her she was needed elsewhere." He pauses and licks his lips

"How old were you?" I ask softly, unsure if I should interrupt.

"I was seven and a half. That was the day I stopped believing in Heaven, Angels and a merciful God. I denounced the beliefs of a religion that would allow someone as good natured and loving as Asami to die and allow a child molester to live." Kai stops and gropes on his nightstand for the glass of water Judy left and I mull over his words, my own experience with religion is vague and if I had to classify myself I would say I am a non-practicing Buddhist.

"What do you believe in then?" I ask, shifting slightly as Kai's crimson eyes crack open a bit to peer at me. In the dull light I can see the bright, almost inhuman and somewhat demonic glow of the drying bloody red orbs.

"I believe in the ground under my feet and the fates who conduct their business on a different plane of existence. I believe in the winds peaceful but something angry and harsh embrace. I believe evil does walk among the good and the pure of heart is a lie fed to us on platters of childhood simplicity. To be naïve is live in a world that will steal your dreams away, to be real is to live a life the only way you can and dream only till tomorrow. I believe that when it's my time, I will fight the decision and leave behind nothing stating I was ever here to begin with. I believe in many things, I believe in nothing at all, I live my life the best way I know and make no gripes. Be content with the 'now' and don't overlook to the future." He states almost mechanically and I nod, knowing this isn't a subject to dwell on. Judy and Bruce are fairly open with their views and don't push them on any of us foster children, to which I am grateful.

"What else do you remember?" I ask, trying to divert Kai's attention from a painful piece of his previous life. Kai gives a bit of a chuckle and then launches into yet another tale.

" When I was eight I went to live with the Kayo family. They had three boys prior to my coming to live with them. All older than me and a bit more rowdy, I'll admit I was never confrontational when I was a kid. But after my first three weeks at the Kayo home I learned that in order to keep from being the brunt of the practical jokes and attacks by the older boys I had to be quicker, stronger and far craftier than they were."

"Oh yeah? And how did you manage to do that?" I ask, trying to hold back my excitement as Kai tells me about his learning the street sense he has now.

"Simple, I asked to be enrolled in Martial Arts. Mr. Kayo thought it was a good idea while Mrs. Kayo thought I should be enrolled in soccer. Needless to say I learned the best of both worlds, I learned how to be quick and flexible and I also gained endurance and how to become fearless about taking hits. I was a pretty good soccer player…." He muses trailing off once more, caught up in memories only he can see replaying over in his head.

"I played soccer for a while." I interject and Kai gives me a small smirk

"What position?"

"Defense, you?"

"Forward."

"Ah, yeah I can see you being a scorer."

Kai gives a soft laugh "yeah, I was better for maneuvering the ball to those who could score."

Ah, that explains is. Kai's a pretty simple guy, doesn't like being in the spot light so that would only make sense that he'd rather stay out of the limelight and aid from the sides.

"So, why'd you have to leave there?" I ask suddenly and I can feel the carefree demeanor in the room suddenly change to a tense and almost threatening feeling. Kai remains silent and still on his bed, eyes closed.

"I ran away… was picked up about six districts away almost a month later."

"Why'd you run away?"

"Jiro, the oldest boy… he liked to 'play' games with us younger kids. I decided I couldn't take it any longer and fled, leaving that place behind." He explains simply, no emotion, no sign of sorrow or dismay at how he had been treated only seven years ago.

"I was bounced from home to home after than, spent some time in Juvenile Hall for theft. Ran away a lot, learned a bunch of skills that most people would label me a criminal for knowing. Then Mr. Dickinson picked me up and made me his 'pet project', after that I was placed with my last home." Kai grows silent and I nod, thinking this is the end but then Kai quietly continues on

"I thought I was going to stay with them for a while, they were good people, kind and not overly harsh. They always told me I would be with them till I turned eighteen, they said they'd put me through collage and they said I could call them my parents. I trusted them, I believed their words and then they committed the ultimate betrayal, they produced one of their own and were going to have to send me back to the orphanage." Kai drops off into silence and rolls over on his bed with a soft sigh. I sit there for a few more minutes, watching his narrow frame as he settled down into the darkened silence of our shared room. The soft sound of rain hitting the roof and windows not able to soothe my mind as Kai's tale haunts me.

I laid away till three in the morning that night. And when I did fall asleep I resolved to have more understanding to Kai's view in the future.

In the morning, my view of my duo-haired friend was much clearer.

And I was grateful.

(end flashback At school the next day)

People are starring, their eyes boring into my body as I pass by, heading for the table my little group of friends managed to take over. Brooklyn is there, shuffling a deck of cards while Miguel spears at a part of his lunch, trying to capture the unknown object. I toss my bag on the floor and plop down onto the hard plastic chair. Trying my best to glare at those who are starring at the massive bruise on my face, a gift from yesterday's wonderful confrontation with Lee I look down at Miguel's meal.

"What exactly _is_ that?" I ask, starring at the unique array of browns, greens and pale yellows. Miguel makes a face and gives a happy exhale as he manages to finally get the fork prongs through the hard, flaky brown stuff.

"If I had to guess, I would say that's an overcooked meatloaf." Brooklyn interjects, shuffling out his playing cards and dealing the empty seat across from him.

"Uh Brooklyn? You know Garland isn't here right?" I start and the green eyed-red head only smiles sweetly as the back of my chair is kicked. Spinning around I stare up into the mirth filled silvery-gray eyes of Garland. Garland's eyes widen and he gives a low whistle of amazement before stepping beyond Miguel's seat and taking his own.

"Yeah, I heard you took a punch. Good job Ray. Hey, where is this guy whose been looking out for Claude?" he asks, forgoing the fork and grabbing his piece of 'meatloaf' and taking a bite out of it. I bite back a nasty retort and focus on answering his question.

"He should be here in a few minutes, his science teacher held him after for something." I explain and just as the words leave my mouth a pack of paper is slapped down on the table and Kai seats himself, rubbing at his temples.

"She was _amazed_ at how I was the only one with a passing score out of the whole idiotic class, she was so _amazed_ that she had to hold me after class and proclaim _loudly_ how impressed she was." He gripes and I can see the weariness etched onto his face. The migraine abated early this morning but has left Kai slightly sensitive to light and noise.

The Cafeteria must be killing him right now.

"Hey you, new kid." I watch as Kai's head jerks up, his crimson eyes narrowing as he looks down the table at Garland.

"Yeah, I thought that it was you. When Claude came home and started talking about this two-tined blue haired kid with a bad attitude and crimson eyes I knew it could only be one person." Garland stands his usually stern face lighting up into a bright smile. Kai stands as well, his crimson eyes wide.

"Garland…. You bastard." Kai growls and stalks around the table to where the taller teen is standing. I share a confused look with the rest of the table as the two stand and glare at each other before clasping each other's hands with a grim shake.

"It's good to see you again… after Jiro none of us knew what happened to you." Garland says softly but I catch the edge of sadness in his voice, sadness and relief

"It's a long story."

"What are you doing later?"

"Nothing."

"Good, later we'll sit down and talk. It's good to see you again. Now, tell me. How exactly did you manage to piss of Lee enough for him to try and hit you?" Garland asks excitedly as Pushes Kai down into the seat beside him. Kai gapes for a moment, glancing up at my confused expression and he only shrugs.

Interesting. Very Interesting.

**Author Note:** (Looks out from behind a shrub) Uhhh… hehe? So that was chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it. I am planning for this fiction to be a pretty long story, with more developments coming later on that will turn Kai's world upside down. I do hope that my warning was enough to keep anyone from being pissed off at me and if you are or have questions I will answer PM's on the subject. Just please, don't try to push your beliefs on me, I'm set in my ways and I already have a co-working telling me I need to be saved. Please review and I will have the next chapter up Thursday since I'm going to a party tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** (Pokes her internet connection) hey look! It's alive, but it's only 11:00pm so who knows what the green light will be doing tomorrow…. (laughs) I am not working this whole week, so therefore that means a lot more time to write and update for all you nice folks. I'm just going to say right now that this story isn't going as I planned. Seriously, none of my stories ever do. But, with that in mind I am continuing to charge on, (pull up reins and throws down lance shouting 'Cavaliers! CHARGE!!') I do hope you all continue to join me for this ride through unknown territories of my plot-line riddled mind. Alright, enough bar talk from this sleepy author, onward and upward!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 11: Old friends**

"Uh Judy?" I ask slowly, approaching the woman in the living room. The house is starting to get ready for bed and before I head into the room with Ray I feel I need to ask her tonight so she can mull the request over. Judy looks up from some papers and smiles at me, pulling off her reading glasses.

"Yes Kai?" I don't think I've ever been this nervous confronting an adult. Since coming to this home I've grown use to Bruce and Grandpa Granger, but Judy I am very unsure about. Although she isn't a mean person, the complete opposite; Judy is a very kind woman but I still can't see beyond that 'I'm a psychologist' mannerisms I've seen too many times before. I fidget slightly and resist the urge to say 'never mind' and go ask Bruce.

"**Stop being such a baby." ** I repress a groan, the voices are back

"_Shut up, no one asked you." _I snap back, narrowing my eyes slightly

"**Well then grow a set will ya?" ** The over voice sneers and for a moment I feel like slapping at it but know there isn't any possible way since the voice isn't really… uh.. real. I stare at Judy for a few minutes and she stares back, totally unfazed.

"Can I go to the gym with Garland tomorrow after classes?" I ask quickly and wait for her answer. Judy nods once but the holds up her finger

"Is all your school work finished?" she asks and I nod, declining to tell her that my homework is done through this coming Friday.

"Is your room clean?" I frown slightly before nodding my head, thinking that my boots aren't neatly tucked under the desk piece, but that's a fairly quick fix.

"Alrihgt, you can go. On one condition, you have to be home by six-thirty, no later. Understood?" she asks and I nod again, giving her a quite thanks before heading out of the room.

**(School Next Day)**

"Okay class! Are you ready for your two month progress exam?" My science teacher shouts as the students take their seats. I cast a look around the room, finding most of the students wide eyed with fear or half falling asleep on their desks from cramming all night. Even Ray was up late last night cramming for his own Progress Exam. I give a growl and lean back in my chair as the Chemistry teacher starts her annual sputtering about her 'brilliant achievement of weeding the intelligent students from the dumb ones.'

"This test is eighty-five questions long, with open response, multiple choice and matching. I herby call this test the **Super Ton Mega Test From HELL!**" Eskin roars as the students around her shudder as the test is placed before them on their desks.

"Class. Begin!" she announces and sits on her work bench top, hawk like eyes watching for any kind of cheating or foul play. I give a tired sigh and open the test.

**Question 1:**_ To keep yourself from being asphyxiated while mixing bleach, you must do what?:_

**A. **_Bend over and kiss your ass good-bye (nothing will save you)(MUWAHAHAHA) _

**B. **_Mix bleach in an open and well ventilated area_

**C.**_ Mix in a cold, dark basement but always bring an asphyxiation buddy, he may have to resuscitate you_

Yeah, well which one would you pick?

Thought so.

With a growl I continue on, sailing through the simple questions of Alkaline Bonds and Chemical Reactions, the Photosynthesis cycle and why it's a part of Chemistry.

A test that was meant to take the whole hour and a half block was completed in under twenty-five minutes by me.

How kick as am I?

**(In the Cafeteria)**

"Maaaaa, what a day! I hate progress exam day!" Ray whines as he plops into the seat and pillows his head in his arms, golden eyes blank and listless. I sit calmly, chewing thoughtfully on my Guava and sketching the scene before me. Art is next, which is also another horrible Progress exam, but at least this exam is simple. I stand up in front of the class and tell them about my drawings.

Real Hard.

Almost as hard as Eskin's insane test of stupidity.

"Aww, it's almost done, you only have what? Three more tests left?" Garland laughs from where he's sitting. Ray casts him a nasty look before sticking out his tongue.

"I hope your milk explodes out your nose!" he curses and Garland only snickers. I give a small smile as Ray sulks, his golden eyes roaming around the cafeteria.

"Where's Brooklyn?" he asks and I frown, finding the name of the red headed and green eyed freak to be unnerving. Miguel is the one to answer

"He's at the medical office, I guess he passed out in class." He says idly and I store in the information given for a later time. Brooklyn Masefield, the serene teenager who seemed wiser than his years and was almost too calm. He reminds me of Jiro, the Kayo's oldest son. He was a serene person, always speaking calmly and moving in a way that said 'i'm totally harmless, you can trust me', perhaps that's why so many children fell prey to his perversions. Children trusted Jiro and that bastard did horrible, unthinkable things to those who were to innocent to know better.

_SNAP_

"Jeez Kai, relax!" Ray exclaims in shock and I look down, finding my charcoal pencil to be in two pieces now. I stare at the utensil in shock before bringing my eyes up to find the others all staring at me. With a glare I brush the broken pieces of wood from my hand and then wipe them off the drawing onto the floor around me. With a final glare at those around me I return to my drawing while the others return to a conversation about some function or whatnot. Taking another pencil out of my art box I struggle with myself, mind still stuck with thoughts of Jiro and memories from back then. Too frustrated to finish the drawing I roll back up the paper and shove it into the tube. I finish the last few bites of my Guava. Sucking on the juicy bit as I wait almost impatiently for the bell to ring.

**(End of the day)**

With the final slam of my locker door I turn, slinging the satchel over one shoulder to let it hang against my hip. I scan the crowd, looking for Garland's face and frown when I don't see him. He told me today at lunch to meet him here at the lockers before we set out for the gym. With a weary sigh I lean against the metal frame and allow my eyes to slip closed. Today had been rough, the numerous exams and even more vigilant memories that kept clouding my mind. My last two exams nearly caused my brain to hemorrhage as I tried to focus on the mundane questions that were attempting to test my intelligence and the memories trying to take over the present I live in.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I jerk up off the lockers and swing my fist out of instinct, realizing at the last minute Garland's smiling bejewled mug was smiling at me I pull the punch at the last second. Garland only laughs and claps his hand onto my shoulder, his own satchel across his chest.

"Oh sure, I see how it is." He jokes and I lightly punch the other in the arm, laughing with him as we exit the school. We walk in silence for a while, till we hit the end of the school zone and the other students who walk have thinned out a bit. I cast a sideways glance at Garland who is happily walking along, his pale gray eyes focused straight ahead.

"So, tell me what have you been up to since you left the Kayo's?" Garland suddenly asks and I stop midstride, narrowing my eyes and glare slightly.

"No, I've already repeated parts of my misadventures to you, I want to know what happened to you; and more importantly, why you didn't come with me." I ask and resume walking beside my old friend. Garland is silent for a few more steps before speaking, his voice almost hollow and frozen.

"Well, remember that night when you said to me out on the back porch 'I was thinking about running away, today. Do you want to run with me?'" I nod, remembering that night like it was yesterday. "Well I almost too you up on that offer, but something was telling me that if I left I would never find the other half of my family. That's why I stayed Kai, I mean if I had run with you I would have been denied the rights to search the data bases. As it was the court system split us up for that amount of time, I refused to make it permanent because I ran away." I nod again, not saying anything as Garland confesses his reasons for staying behind.

"You know, after you left Jiro was caught, that little set up you rigged before you screwed saved the little one. You'll never believe how it happened either, it was perfect! The Kayo's were having a dinner party, one of those ones that they would have to show us off. Yeah well right in the middle of one of those lulls in conversation all you could hear was the door to Kenichi's room open and close, his little voice asking 'who's there' and then Jiro's husky voice. I look back now and think it's pretty funny but at the moment it was the most horrifying thing to hear. I mean we all knew it was happening, I mean even the Kayo's knew, but for some reason they wouldn't acknowledge that Jiro liked children." Garland is silent for a moment before letting off a chuckle.

"You should have seen their faces! And the faces of their guests! Oh it was priceless!" he laughs and I chuckle with him.

"Jiro was arrested, myself, Sadao and some other kids they had before we arrived gave incriminating evidence to have Jiro convicted. Last I knew Yuudai Kayo and Rika Kayo were divorced, the international trading business Yuudai was working for ripped from underneath him and from what I was told not too long ago Yuudai was picked up on 'Public intoxication and disorderly conduct' charges." I sober up and frown, I never meant to ruin their lives, only to bring it to their attention that their son was a horribly messed up person who liked to prey on children. Jiro is a sick person, one that in all rights should have their identities stripped of them and cast from society with some kind of distinguishing brand.

Sick people like that don't deserve to breathe air.

"So, obviously we kids were all removed from that home and separated. I heard through a friend of a friend that Sadao was adopted into a kind family and is doing well. Heard he got into some trouble not to long ago but straightened out. Kenichi was given back to his birth mother after she was released from rehab, only to be put back into the system when she was picked up for dealing Heroin." I shake my head, sorrow suddenly clouding my heart for the little boy who loved to smile. Hopefully he'll find a good home, I mean the kid is as innocent and untainted as newly fallen snow, who wouldn't love him?

"After that I was brought back into court and Claude and I are now together and wards of my real father and his new wife Ojiko. They're nice people; Jaeger didn't even know Claude and I existed until the courts contacted him in Germany. He packed his bag and came back over here, he had to option of going back to Germany with his job or transferring his corporate office here to Japan. Jaeger decided that because Claude and I know and are more comfortable here in Japan." I blink as Garland opens the door to the gym.

"Claude's your brother?" I ask, slightly bewildered.

"yeah, crazy huh?" he asks simply and signs into the register, signing me in as a guest. The gym is you're basic martial arts set up, mats everywhere but with added equipment for the occasional gymnast who dares to enter a fighting school.

"So, why is Claude so…" I trail off, unsure of how to state that his brother is a major pansy compared to Garland who can beat up a whole team of Lee's and not break a sweat. But I don't have to worry, Garland finishes for me.

"Scared to stick up for himself?" Only in more words than I would have used. I nod and begin to stretch, cracking the vertebrae in my back.

"Claude, when mom was arrested went to a place where the people home schooled their children and refused to let them interact with others. From what I could get out of Claude was that he wasn't even allowed to interact with the neighbors or really have any social outings, so where as you and I were getting into fistfights and arguing with packs of kids at school Claude was being taught the finer things in life, like how to act like a diplomat. That's why he's on the damn debate team." He says, stonily and I nod in understanding.

"Those were some good times though weren't they?" I snicker and Garland breaks into a deep laugh before running at the wall and performing a back flip, landing simply on his feet.

"Damn straight, and now that we're back together, what do you say we rip this joint up?" I give him a feral grin and perform several unassisted flips, coming to land beside him with a crossing of my arms.

"I agree." With a wild laugh Garland launches himself at the numerous training equipment and I follow. For the first time in several months I feel myself become more at ease with my situation.

I finally belong.

**Author Note: **No this isn't the end, so please do continue reading and reviewing as Kai's life is about to take a drastic turn. I'm keeping this short because I don't know how long I'll have this internet connection for and I want to get this posted. Thank you all for your reviews and word, ya'll keep me going!


	12. Chapter 12

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Honestly I don't know how to thank all you people who have reviewed and have been encouraging. When I decided to write again I wasn't sure if anything would happen with my fics in this fandom. But you guys have proved me horribly wrong, it's because of all of you kind readers that this story is continuing on even though other fandom ideas are calling for attention. So, again (feels like I've been doing this a lot as of late) I thank you all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 12: Unknown Relations**

**(Several Months Later Summer)**

"Maaaa it's such a nice day out!" I stretch, putting my arms above my head and sighing. Miguel nods his agreement, quickly devouring an ice cone as we walk down the street. Behind us Garland and Kai are bickering about something, Garland's laughter being the only thing from making the argument too serious.

"No, I still say tricking would be a good thing to do today." He says as he runs straight at a bench and expertly plants his hands on the seat, performing a perfect cartwheel before landing on his feet on the other side. Several pedestrians give small gasps and a few younger children clap. I look around, finding older people frowning and mumbling about 'youngsters with no respect'.

"You have forgotten, the others don't know how to trick without getting hurt. Sure, it's easy for us but I'm not bringing Ray back home all bruised and bleeding to get yelled at about irresponsibility." Kai gripes and grabs his long time friend's arm, hauling him away from the scene of his spectacle. I freeze for a moment and blink, replaying Kai's previous words over in my mind.

"What's the matter?" Miguel asks, taking a bit from his cone and giving a sour look as the icy cold reaches his brain, freezing it.

"Kai just referred to Bruce and Judy's as 'home'." I tell him and Claude stops, his elegant brow cocked in question.

"Yeah, so?" Miguel asks, not understanding the pure magnitude of Kai's words. Kai has lived at the Tate/Granger home for four months now and not once has he caved in and referred to as his home. I smile slightly to myself and start to walk again, moving into the open area of the skater park. I look around at all the girly-pant wearing skaters and frown, looking for the two built and sometimes dangerously wild teens that had walked in ahead of us. Finding several of the previous occupants watching the area to my left with strict curiosity I groan and turn, finding Garland walking on his hands down a grinding pipe. Garland makes it to the end of the pipe and handstands off it, coming to point as Kai waits patiently.

"C'mon oh lord of the tricking…." Garland trails off as Kai only shoots him a seething look before taking a running start and hand stands onto the bar, flipping on it several times in perfect balance before somersaulting off the bar to land in a crouch. The skater boys who had been watching around us give some cheers and clap as Garland and Kai bicker to each other, daring the other to do some kind of 'tricking' pattern around the skate park. Kai shakes his head and rolls up the sleeves on his _Avenge Sevenfold _tee shirt, exposing his pale but muscled upper arms. Garland peels out of his _Disturbed_ tee and flexes his own muscles, ever the show off when it comes to his highly toned and defined muscle mass. Miguel and I find a place to sit in the park and watch as Garland and Kai play a simple 'rock, paper, scissors' to begin whatever insanity they've decided to perform. With a groan Garland makes a simple hand signal before taking off at full speed down the ramp and vaulting single handedly over one of the grinding poles, Kai in hot pursuit.

"They're… playing tag?" Miguel asks, amazement creeping into his voice as his eyes trail the two teens as they leap, summersault, flip and leap around the skater park, their cries echoing off the shells and stones. I watch as Kai, grim faced with Crimson eyes trained diligently ahead of him side flips off a ramp top and narrowly misses tagging Garland, who back flips out of the way quickly to avoid the groping hand. But as both Miguel and I watch time seems to slow as Garland, misjudging his landing, hits the ramp with a loud _thud_. Kai lands beside him, falling to the ground with unrestrained laughter while Garland curses about his misfortune. Miguel and I wonder over to where Kai is laughing hysterically (if not evilly) as Garland messages his backside.

"Oh sure, leave it to you to laugh at another's misfortune. Jackass." Garland snarls, gaining his feet and flexing his right shoulder. I watch the silver haired fighter curiously as he moves the joint, a wince coming to his features. Kai finally catches his breath and stands as well, his own eyes stonily watching his friend.

"Maaaa, no more for today." He grunts and starts to walk over to where he left his shirt at the beginning of the race. Stiffly he pulls the shirt back on and then turns to look at us.

"So, where too?" he asks and I blink at him, here's a guy who just took a fall onto a solid wooden ramp and seemed to have injured his shoulder and he's asking what else do we want to do? He's an insane machine hell-bent on showing his macho-ism. Before anyone else can retort I step in and make a suggestion.

"How about the mall?" Garland shoots Kai an evil look and Kai only sighs before nodding and crossing his arms.

"Fine." He sighs out and with a laugh Miguel approaches the two teens.

"Hey, do you think your guys to teach me how to do some cool moves?" He asks excitedly, standing in front of Kai and Garland, effectively stopping their moving. I watch as Kai, who only months before after his display of skill in gym refused to teach anyone in the group the moves, I watch him consider the notion. Garland says a few words in German and Kai only responds softly before turning away to cross his arms over his chest. Miguel's shoulders fall slightly as he accepts the fact that he's been rejected from learning the unique skills.

"It's not going to be easy, you're going to fall, be bruised and maybe even break some bones, but if your dead set on learning who am I not to pass on the knowledge?" Kai responds softly from his uncaring position, his crimson eyes shielded behind his slate colored bangs. Miguel gives a girly screech before launching himself at the Russian enigma, throwing his arms around the slim frame before jumping away. Garland rubs his neck and then folds his hands behind his head.

"Well, instead of the mall, how about the gym?" he suggests and Kai nods, turning to look sideways at me.

"Do you want to learn too?" he asks and I nod and fall into step beside an excited Miguel and a much more subdued Kai.

"I might be a little better off then Miguel…" I start and Kai shoots me a sideways glance before cocking one elegant eyebrow.

"How's that?"

"I know Kung- Fu." I make a few general moves and then punch him lightly in the stomach

"Shka-dush." Before jumping away from the swat Kai aims at my head. Laughing I pounce on Miguel who is still asking all sorts of questions, his eyes impossibly wide.

**(At the Gym)**

"I wonder if Grampa G will let us put fall mats on the Dojo floor?" I wonder as I stretch out my hamstrings. Kai and Garland are working their way through some simple moves, also loosening their muscles while coming up with a plan to teach Miguel and I the simplest moves. Garland, having made a good friend from the Gym manager reserved one of the back rooms that is virtually a giant mat, the walls and even the ceiling are _covered_ in blue or maroon cushions.

"So we don't have to walk all the way to this Gym. The Dojo is at our disposal, why not use it?" I explain and finish with my stretches and stand at rest. Having taken several years of martial arts and being a direct descendent from a flexible if not agile feline/human race I think I should be able to pick this up pretty easily.

It's Miguel I'm worried about.

With a wicked grin Garland stands before us, his wide palms spread out in front of him while Kai only rolls his eyes and stands relaxed.

"Okay, first, some rules my young Padawans." Garland begins and then makes an elaborate circle with his hands. Kai gives a sigh before shoving him out of the way.

"First off, defying gravity is a good thing. What's the point of it being there if it wasn't meant to be defied?" Kai holds up his index finger.

"Two, being hurt is a part of the sport, if your afraid leave now. If you cry I will force you to leave, I am not here to baby you. You made the decision to learn this, not my issue if your fail at life." Kai's middle finger flips up.

"Third, do not attempt a move that Garland or myself deem to above your current skill level. These moves are dangerous."

"Fourth, no crying. I don't like it when people cry. So therefore, your forbidden." Kai's crooked pinky wavers slightly, a testament to the injuries sustained months before and the recovery time.

"Fifth, ya're all gunna sign these waivers, sayin' I'm not responsible if ya fall and break your necks." Patrick, the gym manger breaks in, holding the four waivers in his hand. With a grumble Garland takes the papers and the pen provided and signs his own waiver, Kai doing the same. Miguel and I do the same, a feeling of dread building in my stomach.

"Feels like I'm signing my life away…" Miguel remarks as he clicks the pen closed. Garland presses in close to the Spanish teen

"You are, your signing it over to ME!" he chuckles and back flips away quickly to avoid the vicious swipe Miguel takes at him.

"You two ready to learn?" Kai asks bored and I turn, nodding at my housemate.

"Good." And with a sudden movement I'm on the ground, my butt hitting the mat with a _thud_, the movement sending shivers up my spine. Miguel fares no better and lands beside me. Garland and Kai stand above us, one set of hands on the narrow hips of the duo haired Russian and the muscular biceps of the German teen crossed over his chest.

"Lesson number one, don't be afraid to fall." Miguel and I share a look before being helped to our feet by our teachers.

**(sometime later)**

"Ray, let your thighs and calves absorb the impact, bend your knees into a crouch when you land." Kai instructs from where he stands on the low balance beam. I take a breath and nod, taking that last leap off the low beam and land in the balls of my feet, bending at the knees to absorb the impact…

…and end up on my side in a strange fetal position with the impact of my landing vibrating through my entire body. Kai lands beside me, perfectly and kneels down.

"I think we're done for today." He nods and stands, offering his calloused hand. I take the offered hand and allow Kai to aid me in hauling my exhausted ass up. Miguel is in no better of position and Garland practically has to carry him back to where our shirts are.

"You two did well today, not bad for beginners." Garland remarks and Kai nods, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a long haul off it before offering me the bottle. I suck at the moisture gratefully before handing it off.

"Maaaa, I need an aspirin." I grumble and rub at my sore tailbone as we exit the closing gym. Garland waves to his friend before catching up to us. Kai only gives me a small smirk before continuing on towards home. We all walk in silence until the split off comes, Garland and Miguel heading for the western side of the city and Kai and I continue north.

"See you guys tomorrow at the Dojo correct?" Garland asks and Kai nods affirmative. With a final wave the other two head for their homes. Kai and I continue on slowly, the busy traffic quickly passing us by as we wade through the people on the sidewalk.

"Might as well cross here." Kai says and steps up to the crosswalk, hitting the signal button. I watch the traffic as it zips past, trying to avoid getting caught up waiting for pedestrians. The signal turns to blue, saying it okay for us to walk and as we're about to take a step off the curb onto the roadway a black limousine nearly slams into Kai's leg. With a cry of alarm Kai stumbled back, hitting the curb hard, his head smacking off the pavement harshly. I glare at the car, hoping the bastard behind the tinted windows can see how angry I am. The limo stops and the tinted window rolls down. The man inside the limo peers out, his cold grey eyes staring haughtily as Kai pulls himself up into a seated position. The man's eyes widen for a minute before his voice rings out from the interior of the expensive car

"Vasya?" Kai gives a gasp, his crimson eyes widening before narrowing suspiciously. I look from the man in the car to my room mate, finding none of them to be speaking.

"That was my mother, how do you know my mother?" Kai asks, his voice rising slightly as he stands, tense muscles like steel cord under warm flesh. The man in the limo opens the door, getting out and standing to am impressive height, his graying hair and sharp eyes making him seem like a regal alpha wolf than a human.

"I am Voltaire Novakovsky. I am your Grandfather."

**Author Note:** Shka-dush! Cliffhanger! I went and saw Kung- Fu Panda tonight, so if you didn't get the little scene between Ray and Kai before the Gym section that's what it was from. (laughs) Umm for those who didn't get what Jiro was doing to Kai and the other boys in the previous chapter I'll only tell you this, Jiro was a pedophile, he liked little kids. If you can't figure it out now, than I am horribly sorry. I have a very low tolerance for people who will prey on little children and am a firm believer that anyone who does so should be castrated old school horsemen style ( ya know with the surgical knives and open wound?) and be forced to walk around in society with a massive symbol on their foreheads, branding them a child molester. Do away with the 'registry list' and stuff, just make them walk around like an ANIMAL that they are with a cattle brand on a visible part of their body. I am sorry if this has offended anyone or if anyone knows of someone who is a child molester and think differently but that is my soap box and I'm sticking too it.


	13. Chapter 13

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** I know! (Dodges angrily thrown spears and torches) I Know! I am sorry for not updating, but things have been hectic in the Real Life. I managed to loose my send summer job because the bitchy woman who hated me before hand is brainwashing the owner of the barn into thinking she doesn't need me and yeah, basically I've been out picking up cans and beading bracelets and necklaces to make extra cash just to pay my bills. So, yeah that's the main reason why I haven't updated. The second reason is because I've suddenly found myself wrapped up in the Fandom of Inuyasha and thinking up horrific torture stories for the beloved Hanyou. So, yeah I know. But I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 13: Cheap lies of a Crooked Heart**

**(Ray)**

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom while Kai tends to his skinned elbow. It's later in the evening and the house is starting to settle down for the night, Tyson and Max are in their room playing Mario Kart and Tala is on his way back from a little gathering at the local pool hall. Bruce and Judy, from the sounds of it, are still cleaning up from dinner and Grampa-G is teaching his advanced Kendo class. Kai sits on the toilet's closed lid a paper towel soaked in Hydrogen Paroxide and Alchohol held against the injury, the paper already stained red from blood. Kai shoots me a look as he pulls the towel away from his elbow, hissing as the air strikes the injury. I wince in sympathy, the wound already starting to ooze blood.

"About what?" he asks stonily, folding up a clean piece of towel and soaking it in the cleaning and disinfecting brew before slapping the paper against the injury again, this time dabbing at the small stones imbedded into the injury. When Kai scrambled backward to avoid being hit by his 'Grandfather's' limo he managed to skin both elbows and rip off some skin on the palm of his hand. Upon returning home Kai quickly taped up the injuries and passed them off as something caused by 'tricking' today at the skate park when questioned. Bruce and Judy both seemed to accept this, knowing Kai often comes home with abrasions and scrapes from his daily activity. But now, after Kai has showered and dressed in a pair of midnight blue and white soccer shorts he's attending the wounds properly.

"About that Voltaire so and so being your Grandfather!" I snarl "I think Judy and Bruce have reason to know." Kai shrugs simply, still dabbing at the injury with his cleaning concoction. With a final sigh Kai removes the cloth and tosses that one into the sink before grabbing the gauze pad and sports tape. With practiced ease Kai tapes up the wound, sealing it away from the air and dirt that could cause it to become infected. Standing Kai picks up the bloody and dirty cloths and tosses them into the basket beside the toilet before gathering up the first aid supplies and replacing them. Without a word Kai moves past me, flipping off the light and heading down the hallway into our shared room.

"Kai!" I growl softly, prowling into the room and glaring steadily at the blue haired enigma. Kai for his credit ignores my heated stare and reclines easily on his bed, stretching out his lean torso and strong calves. With a frustrated growl I flop back onto my own bed, crossing my arms and shooting angry glares at the other teen.

"What do you want me to do Ray? I mean, I don't even think the guy was telling the truth." He responds softly and I narrow my eyes, finding myself conjuring up the man's face as she towered over Kai, his large hands reaching out to touch the smaller male. Kai expertly danced away, his sharp crimson eyes burning with a slight tinge of fear and anger. Voltaire backed down, knowing not to pursue and only smiled. The smile wasn't one of kindness and joy at having found a person of relation, instead it almost seemed sadistic, forced and downright cold.

No doubt Kai noticed it as well, because as soon as he gained his composure he grabbed me by the arm and together we took off running from the man, Kai never turning back to look once.

"What if he _is_ your family. Then you'd be able to go home." I state simply and Kai only snorts

"My 'home'" he makes 'quote on quote gestures with hands "was taken from me when my family died. Besides, if he really was my Grandfather why don't I remember him? I mean sure, he knows my mom's name… but wouldn't you think that after so many years and her death he'd have taken me in? I mean c'mon con artists are getting pretty damn handy with their acts these days." He smiles and continues a moment later "besides, my name was all over the paper in the arrest record, anyone who knows how to use Google will know about my family."

I guess that makes sense, in a weird, twisted sort of way. Thundering footsteps echo down the hall and I lift my head up from it's soft place to find Tyson and Max spilling into the shared room. Tyson's face is flushed red and Max's bright blue eyes shine almost too brightly as their gazes shift from me to the relaxed Kai. Kai opens one crimson eye and groans softly.

"if it isn't the 'Brat Pack'. What do you want?" he growls and sits up, swinging his legs over the bed and stands, stretching his back with vicious and loud popping noises. He only does the stretch when those two are around, having discovered the shudders and shakes the two younger teens produce when the noise echoes in the room. Of course their shudders and diligent complaints only fuel the small sadistic side of Kai that seems to randomly pop out at times.

"Ugggh, that is so nasty." Max produces, right on cue

"Can you stop doing that!" and Tyson's retort not too far behind Max's.

I smile.

So predictable.

"Well, if I don't get some kind of enjoyment out of you, what's the point of letting you live?" Kai asks, this time cracking his knuckles with loud pops and snaps. Having lived with Kai for a while now I've come to discover that very few joints in the lithe body _don't_ crack and snap, the popping and snapping of foot and toe bones often catches my hearing early in the morning as Kai rises and moves to the doorway. Sometimes he can't help but crack the painful joints when they become too stiff or painful, then other times he will simply do it to annoy someone.

Needless to say, Kai will be an elderly person consumed by arthritis.

"Kai, we were wondering if you could volunteer your talents for our Beach Party." Tyson asks quickly and Max only nods his head enthusiastically. My eyes widen as Kai pulls a tank tops over his bare chest and cocks and eyebrow at the two boys, his eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion.

It's no big secret that Tyson and Max have been planning a massive beach party for the end of summer, sort of a 'damn it's over but at least it's over with a bang' kind of bash for a bunch of tweleve year olds. So obviously there isn't any drinking, or massive fires and unruly chaos that rules the older group's parties. At Garland's last bash we nearly set the small forest behind his father's home ablaze while partying.

Who knew that once Skip-Its were soaked in gasoline and set on fire they melted so quickly and became a deadly, fiery projectile?

I sure as hell didn't.

And for the record, neither did the firemen.

I smile, now _that_ was a kick butt party. Of course nothing like _that_ will be happening at the adult supervised party Tyson and Max are throwing in little over a month's time. With the boys' limited budget they have been having a hard time finding cheap entertainment, even though Grampa-G offered to show the 'little dudes' his 'amazing' skills of ancient kendo skills, the two are still searching for some kind of captivating entertainment.

"Tyson, my skills aren't for the entertainment of your weird little friends." Kai states and Tyson's eyes narrow briefly at the mention of his friends but keeps his mouth shut for once. As is per usual of their arguments, Kai remarks on something that he _knows_ will get Tyson going and then let's the other teen fly off the handle. It's a type of 'verbal sparring' that keeps Kai highly amused and often leads to Tyson embarrassing himself as his comebacks become lamer and lamer.

"Kai, you have skills no one else does and you can perform some awesome things. We'd appreciate it if you helped us make our party fun and exciting." Max steps up to the plate, setting his pleading, blue eyes on the stoic crimson eyed teen. For the life of me, or Kai for that matter, I can't figure out how Max managed to worm his way into the small soft spot Kai has locked away in his heart. It's just something about the blond boy's puppy dog blue eyes that seems to melt Kai's heart. With a growl and an annoyed tug as his long slate colored bangs Kai throws up his hands and sighs.

"Alright, but I only have three conditions before I fully agree. If said conditions are not met, you can count me out." The two teens who had only moments before been leaping and jumping for job stop, giving Kai their full attention.

"One, I will need several hard objects to trick off of. Location is key for the planning of your party."

"Two, I will arrive in time to perform and that's all. I will not be hanging out and chatting with your friends. I will leave directly after with a bottle of water."

"Third, keep your homicidal friend Hilary away from me. She gropes me again and I _will_ have her arrested." He threatens and the two younger kids nod their heads, quickly escaping the room while making plans to go scope out the beach for Kai's first request.

"I can't believe you just agreed to that." I state, amazed and Kai gives a sigh, picking at the white bandages on his elbows before flopping back on his bed.

"I'm going to have to talk to Garland about maybe doing a double performance. He eats this type of stuff right up." I smile and switch on my personal lamp before springing across the room to flip off the overhead.

"Very good Ray…." Kai yawns and relaxes further into his pillows, eyes closed. Grabbing my book I settle back into the pillows to read a bit more before turning in.

"Hey Kai?" I ask and he grunts in response.

"Do you think we could find some more Skip-Its to set on fire?" Kai gives a snort of laughter

"We'll look tomorrow."

Good enough for me.

**Next day**

I'm woken as a set of heavy feet race down the hallway, the steps resounding sharply off the peaceful silence in the house. Muffled words in the kitchen and then the slamming of something on the counter has me totally awake now. I glance around the room quickly, finding Kai still wrapped up in his blankets, peacefully asleep with a set of headphones in his ears. It's a habit Kai has adopted recently. If he's the first to wake in the morning, which he usually is, and wants to sleep longer he'll put a set of headphones on and fall back asleep listening to music. I give a yelp of surprise when the door to our shared bedroom is thrust open and Bruce stalks in, his hair tousled from sleep but eyes wide and anxious.

"Come with me boys, there's something you need to see." Kai rips his headphones off, having been startled awake by the bang of out door hitting the wall I throw Kai and anxious look and follow Bruce to the living room. On the TV was the older man we saw yesterday, talking to a news reporter

"Are you sure, this young man is your grandson?" the newscaster said as the TV screen was filled with a picture of Kai.

"Yes I am, finally after so many years I have found my Grandson and will do anything possible to get him back. He is the only remembrance of my beautiful daughter I have left." Voltaire says with audible emotion.

"Is there something you boys want to tell us?" Bruce asks and I shoot Kai a nervous look.

**Author Note: **I know, I'm a meanie head, I couldn't help it. Yay for semi-cliffhangers! Oh the whole thing with a Skip It was a true event that happened to me and some friends. A Skip It is a 1 person jump roap thing that goes around your ankle and you skip over it. Yeah, I had one, found it and then while out at a party over the weekend set it on fire and tried to 'Skip It'. Uh huh, don't try this at home kids, it causes fires. Anyway please review and I'll update when I can. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Alright, well it looks like I'm going to be going away for a week to New England Morgan Horse show, I'm working there from the 20th to the 27th and won't have access to a computer. Even if I did I would be too exhausted to type, so don't expect updates. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 14: Hmmm**

**(Kai)**

"Kai! This was information we _needed _to know ahead of time." I try hard not to flinch back from the larger man's angry words. Bruce, after having seen the news report with the man claiming to have been my Grandfather I was taken into Judy's office and have been here, in this chair for almost an hour.

"I didn't think it was important, he seemed a little crazy." I shrug, trying to make myself seem indifferent to the situation but in reality my mind is racing in circles, hopes, fears and suspicion chasing themselves around. Bruce isn't helping the situation either, his angry words and erratic movements are a determent to my own thought process.

"what's the big deal anyway? I thought the whole idea of Foster Homes was to give the agency time to _find_ the relatives and extended family?" I ask slowly, eying Judy nervously. Judy shakes her head sadly and puts her head in her hands, sighing about to say something but I cut her off

"And why wasn't I informed that I have a _living_ relative before? Obviously he wasn't sprung from the earth as a walking dead." I snap, annoyance at the lack of information.

"Kai, the reason you didn't know Voltaire existed was because it was not your mother's wishes for you to be placed in his care. You see, before you were even born your mother fled from Voltaire to marry the man she loved. Vasya was a headstrong woman from what I was told and wanted nothing to do with her father and struck out to make a life for herself here in Japan. The information of Voltaire's relation was kept from you in order to keep your mother's last wish intact." Judy explains her eyes moist towards the end of the tale. I sit in silent shock for a few minutes, mulling over her words. I remember very little of my mother and father, their faces have been washed away to vague shadows and blurry features.

"So I won't go live with him, that's all." I tell them, my eyes taking in the looks the adults shoot my way.

"It's not that simple Kai. Voltaire believed his daughter died in the car accident and thought that he had no heir to his companies. He was content to let his partner take over the corporate business when he retired but now he _knows_ he has an heir and he will want to get a hold of you, warp you and mold you into how he wants you to be. That is what your mother didn't want." I blink, mind racing to keep up with all the information. Judy smiles slowly and leans across the desk, her small hand patting me lightly on my forearm.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll get this all sorted out." She promises and Bruce nods. I give them both uneasy looks before standing and turning to walk from the room, mind still whirling madly with the newfound information.

**(Judy)**

"We should be expecting two things at the current moment." I state as Bruce and I discuss the current situation. Bruce looks up from his steaming coffee cup and cocks one eyebrow. I sigh and perch my elbows on the desk top, closing my eyes.

"First a call from Stanley, I'm sure the man watches the news and the second a summons of sort to court." Bruce nods silently and takes a sip of his coffee. I know the large man has grown attached to the mood, stubborn but good hearted teen and that this new development has thrown a wrench in his plans to _adopt_ Kai permanently into the family.

"Looks like it's a waiting game now…" he trails off and I nod, pushing my chair back and draping my own arms over the larger shoulders

"We'll continue with our lives like this never happened. We'll deal with the consequences when they happen, alright?" Under my arms I can feel the other man nod before letting him go.

"Alright, well I'm taking Ray, Max and Kai to the mall today for some new clothes…" at Bruce's confused look I go into more details. "Ray has been working out with Kai and needs some new sneakers and some work out clothes, Max just needs some new shorts and jeans and Kai's jeans have become so scarred up from running he too needs some new clothes."

"Hmm, maybe I can convince Tala to get up before noon and we can go do something." He says, eyes growing vacant as he tries to figure out something to do with the other two boys. I smile and ruffle his head before grabbing my purse.

"My cell will be on, so call if anything happens alright?" He nods and I smile sadly.

**(Ray)**

The summer heat seems to have driven everyone to seek the kind icy coolness of the shopping mall. The walkways are packed with groups of shoppers and teens causing a ruckus. Together with Judy and Max, Kai and I push our way through the crowds. Well I push through the crowds, Kai only glares at people and the move for him.

"Alright boys, here is sixty dollars each. Spend it wisely. Meet back in here in two hours. No trouble making." She stresses and hands Kai and I both a small wad of cash. With a nod I head off, Kai trailing simply behind me. We walk in silence for some time before hitting the escalator

"So, what did Judy and Bruce have to say this morning about Voltaire?" I ask slowly and Kai shoots me an annoyed look before stepping off the downward heading steps.

"Nothing much, other than they knew that Voltaire was my living relative but they had their reasons to keep in the information from me." He shrugs and from the tone in his voice I know not to push the issue. Together we stroll through the mall, coming across a few stores we stopped in, I managed to drag Kai into the Olympia Sports store where Lee, the angry bully is working. I ignore the whispered words and head for the clothing I need to continue practicing with Kai and Garland. Kai is drawn across the store to the shoe section, his own claim of needing new sneakers after the soles fell off the last pair. He's been wearing his clunky black combat boots around and works out in practiced barefoot.

"Can I help you?" Lee snarls as he strides over to where Kai is standing. Kai shoots the neko a look before snorting and shaking his head no.

"You done?" he asks and I nod, heading for the register where thankfully another clerk rings me up. Peeling off the bills to pay for the purchase I hand then across before taking my bag.

"Well, I'm done… where do you need to go?" I ask, looking down at the small group of bags. Kai stops and looks around, shrugging before setting pace to one of the Levi outfitters. Kai's a pretty simple person, instead of going after facy jeans that look good and fall apart easily Kai goes for the sturdy, clean cut jeans. Kai beelines for the rack of blue jeans in the center of the store, and runs his fingers over the tags, pulling out three pairs of the stiff, rugged blue pants. With a nod Kai heads for the register, taking out the wad of bills Judy had handed him he passes the entire amount over to the cashier. I choke on the cost of the three pairs of American made pants, the total bill sucked up all the money Kai had! With a nod Kai accepts his penny in chance and grabs the bag, quickly exiting the store.

"Kai…." I begin and the crimson eyes flicked towards me, his slate colored bangs flopping easily as he walks.

"I would much rather buy expensive jeans that will _last_ me more than a week of Tricking, than spend all my money on those stylish things that everyone things is so popular." He says and I nod in understanding, having seen how the stiff material can hold up to the shredding ability of pavement.

Want to get food?" I ask suddenly and Kai nods, we change direction and head for the food court.

**(Later on)**

We had only just returned home from the shopping trip when Tyson came racing out into the yard of the Dojo, hauling Max behind him and talking unbelievably fast. I blink, having never actually seen Tyson move that quickly. Sensing the extreme change in the atmosphere within the dojo I look around, noticing for the first time the four men in sleek black suits stationed around the Dojo's porch, their dark glasses giving them a 'The Matrix' look.

"Hey K-Man, come with me please." Grampa-G calls and waits for Kai to come to him. With a small shudder Kai hands me his bag and walks slowly towards the older Granger. Shedding his boots with a loud 'clomp' into the dirt Kai hops easily up onto the porch and pads into the dojo silently. I turn, finding both Judy and Bruce talking in rapid harsh whispers to an older man with a bald head and bright, white moustache.

What the hell is going on?

**Author Note: **I know it's short and I know I left ya'z with a small cliffhanger but I wanted to get this updated before I left for the horseshow. So, please do review and I'll update when I get back from New England!


	15. Chapter 15

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Maaa…. Hello all. I am back from the horse show and am updating (obviously). It was a busy but productive week at the show, Trebles Tanqueray took the Champion title for the third year in a row and FCF Montego Bay took the Champion title in his class as well. Weather wise the week sucked, we had about 6 inches of rain dumped on us one night and that left the shed row practically under water. To read more and see some of the photographs taken while there please see my Deviant art page, the link can be found in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 15: thicker than water….**

**(Kai)**

"Ah Kai my boy." Voltaire Novakovsky chirps happily as I enter the room, escorted by the two Men In Black wanna-be's. Voltaire, who had been admiring one of the many trophies Grampa- G has on display turns, his aged face breaking out into a forced smile. I stand tensely just inside the doorway, every nerve ending telling them this wasn't a good idea, that this man can't be trusted. The usually rich and cheerful dojo is almost transformed into a dark and brooding place even though the sun is shining and it looks no different than usual.

It's him; he's turning the atmosphere….

"What do you want?" I ask directly, a habit I've ingrained over the years. Knowing that this man isn't use to being asked a question in an openly hostile manner I watch for his reaction. Voltaire's aged face flashes briefly with anger before he seems to smile, the slight upturning of the corner of his mouth being an indication.

"Ah, Kai. So much like my Vasya before she left me. My princess was so openly defiant and vocal. I never raised her to be, but after meeting that Eiji man she seemed to find her own independence, a trait obviously passed on to you." He adds idly and I frown, I barely remember my parents, I remember blurs and muffled voices. If she had taught me how to be defiant and unruly than it's a lesson that was carried on in her genes because I was to young to learn much from either of them before they died.

"Again, what do you want?" I ask, this time with a little bit more force and threat. Behind me Hanz and Franz, the MIB twins tense and I'm left in shock for a moment. These idiots seriously consider _me_ a threat to the older man? Flicking my gaze quickly to them I fix it back on the older man, his sharp eyes also taking in the movement of his men. With a chuckle he raises his hands

"Boys, relax. I am under no threat from my Grandson here." He placates before fixing me with his silvery-blue gaze.

"As you asked before Kai, I am here because since accidentally bumping into you on the street the other day I can't help but think about you. I wanted desperately to see you again so I naturally tracked you down and found you here… in this _place._" The words drip off Voltaire's tongue like venom as he shoots a critical eye around the dojo. I bristle at the comment but hold back my rage. Sure, the Granger/Tate home lacks a lot of things, but for what it lacks it makes up for in compassion and understanding. Hell, this place is far better than some of the other hell holes I've been placed in. Here there aren't child molesters, or abusive parental figures, or crack addicts living in the basement. Here I am not afraid to wake in the middle of the night for a bathroom run, here I am safe.

Here I am loved.

Where the fuck did _that_ come from?

I twitch where I'm standing, nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot at the older man goes on about missing his Vasya and how if he had known he had a grandson sooner he'd of adopted me right up and raised me like he did Vasya.

"So, why didn't you know?" I ask suddenly, asking the question that troubled me since our first encounter. Voltaire pulls up short in his pre-planned speech and looks at me, his mouth gaping.

"Pardon?" he asks and I huff, running a hand through my hair before placing both hands on my hips.

"Why didn't my mother tell you I existed? I mean, how can your daughter, who you loved _so very much_ have a baby and you be none the wiser about it?" I allow the skepticism to filter into my voice and for a moment Voltaire Novakovsky is struck speechless before the glint in his sly eyes shins past.

"Kai, your mother fell in love with a man I didn't approve of, a man of peasant birth compared to her near royal blood. I refused her request to marry her beloved Eiji Hiwatari and for that I was scored from her life. Vasya fled Russia to live here in Japan with her husband, I hadn't spoken to her since the night of the argument. I was informed of her death and the death of her husband but never knew you _existed_ Kai. Believe me boy, if I knew you were alive then I wouldn't have allowed you to be placed in foster homes or with complete strangers." He says sincerely and for a moment the anger that had bristled at the comment of the Granger/Tate home grew at the hurtful comment made of my father. I ball my fists and resist the urge to punch the man, wanting to know what else he had to say.

"How is it that you never knew of me Kai?" he asks slowly and I throw him a glare, a vicious look that he accepts but seems to not care.

"I was too young to understand anything when they died… I figured neither of them had family." I explain in short. The eyes flash darkly for a moment before he chuckles softly

"No child, it was the work of the adults that kept you from knowing I existed. You've been lied to your entire life about your family." I step back, shaking my head.

"It was her final wish, that I not be given to you though…." I defend and the other male shakes his head, pulling a document from his pocket, holding it out for me to read.

"The last will and testament of Vasya Novakovsky-Hiwatari….." I mumble and read through the neatly scripted paragraphs, eyes widening.

"Now do you see what's been kept from you? You're practically a prince Kai, heir to the largest import/export company known! Your mother wanted you raised away from the life yes, not to be spoiled by it or corrupted, but not to be disconnected from your _family_. Family is all we Novakovsky's have and it was your mother's wish for you to at least know the otherside of the family… and not to be kept hidden away." His voice has become soft

"Kai! Don't listen to him my boy!" I jump at the cultured voice of Mr. Dickinson filters through my thoughts, I turn and find the elderly man being held back by the Men in Black, his bald head nearly red with exertion.

"Why if it isn't Stanley Dickinson…." Voltaire trails off as Bruce comes up behind the aged Facility chairmen. Bruce easily breaks through the human wall and allows Mr. Dickinson to stroll into the room, anger rolling off him in waves. I watch as the portly Englishmen snatches the neatly scripted letter from my hand, his own fingers proceeding to tear up the paper. I give a shout and lunge at the man, but am grabbed about the chest by Bruce. Swung away from the unfolding scene my heart constricts painfully as the only connection to my mother is torn apart.

"Nooo!" I shout, throwing every ounce of body weight into the restraining hold. Bruce holds tightly as he wrestles me to the ground, his mass effectively stopping any movement as he performs the subduing method he used during my fight with Tala. Pain lances through my senses and I stop moving, body still rigid as tears spill unheedingly down my face. I flick my gaze over to where the two older man are fighting, Mr. Dickinson's smaller, portlier frame raised as tall as it can be, red faced as he yells at Voltaire.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING FALSE DOCUMENTS HERE! THAT BOY IS CONFUSED ENOUGH ALREADY WITHOUT _YOU_ CAUSING MORE TRAUMA BY SHOWING HIM SOME COCK-A-MANIE BULLSHIT!" I blink… I've never heard the Englishmen swear before. Voltaire only smiles deftly and easily answers

"Why Stanley, I never knew you took such an interest in your charges…" I start to worm my body, trying to move away from Bruce's weight but the larger man only growls and shifts his weight, pain lances through my pelvic region and I groan softly. Bruce shoots me an apologetic look but refuses to remove his weight. I have no choice but to stay pressed into the hard dojo floor and listen to the words being flung back and forth above me.

"Kai is a special boy, there is no doubt about it, but as his guardian and the keeping of Vasya's will and last wishes _I_ was given the right to decide the boys fate. _I _ listened to Vasya and took her and Eiji into my home when they were first starting out. _I_ gave them a place to live, _I _gave them jobs, _I _gave them the chance to raise their son! What have you done? _You_ drove your own daughter away because of your involvement with that empire, _you _drove your own child to a different country! Your not _fit_ to raise a fish never mind a child like Kai!" Dickinson shouts, shoving his rotund belly into the trim trunk of my aristocratic grandfather. Voltaire growls and shoves Dickinson out of the way, his hands righting his impeccable suit and with a withering glare he takes in those that oppose him.

"Consider this matter unresolved. I will be taking you all to court." He states simply and shoots me a glance, icy cold and mean spirited. I shudder from my position on the floor, back muscles tensing almost painfully as my spine begs to be cracked.

"As the youth of today would say Voltaire, Bring It On." Dickinson snarls angrily, his accent thick and heavy as the Russian stalks out of the dojo. We all remain in the dojo, the silence hanging heavily over us as the engine of a high priced car rumbles away.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" I snap, bringing my knee up despite the pain and catch Brice unawares in the painful area. Bruce, given his size gives a slight yelp and quickly backs away, clutching his goods. I scramble away from him and breathe heavily, watching Judy and Dickinson wearily as I allow the painful throb in my pelvis to calm. Bruce gives a whimpering growl before pushing himself up, gasping

"Kai wait!" I shake my head and kick out at the reaching set of fingers, one foot connecting solidly with Bruce's palm. Although he must be in considerable pain Bruce manages to grab my foot and hold on, creating an effective tie to the room.

"NO! You all lied! Why does everyone lie!" I snarl and shout, viciously trying to remove the grasping hand. Dickinson moves in closer, his aged face reddened and usually happily shining eyes dull with regret. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the man's regret or sadness.

"All you adults are the same! Thinking you can screw with the emotions of those in your care. I HATE YOU ALL!" I shout, swinging my fists out at the elderly man, who gives a gasp and with exceptionally quick reflexes moves back. His plump form is replaced with that of a smaller one and as I strike out at that one too the hands snag my wrists, effectively pinning them. I sob in anger and lash out in fear, hating the feeling of being held down. Bruce is clutching at my legs while another has captured my arms.

Captured. Held down…

"_We got a kid here!" _

"_Ma! Dad! Nooo!!" _

"_Hold him down! He's going to hurt himself!'_

_More hands grab, my eyes widen; the smell of gasoline and burnt flesh invading my senses. Strange men and women, their groping hands seizing my arms and legs, lifting my body…. _

"_Nooo_oooooo Get off me!" I scream, the scene replaying in my head. I try to kick out, to punch, to do anything to proclaim my freedom, to get back the freedom the running, the jumping, the tricking gives me.

The wings that have been clipped…..

I stop struggling, having learned long ago the longer you struggle the more severe the beating will be, the worst the injuries are, the harder they are to hide… the anger behind those punches will only grow the more you struggle. Jiro will make it far more painful, the game he plays at night if you struggle or cry out.

_Life _becomes _painful_ the more you fight.

In my mind I see every time I was ever restrained, every time I was held, every time someone kept me from flying, from being free.

From running away.

Faces, voices, feelings, sensations.

Hot tears spill down my cheeks and my stomach turns violently at the images flashing behind my eyes, the intense throbbing making the light painful, my heartbeat echoing in my head.

"No more…. No, no, no, no, no….." I chant, closing my eyes as my stomach revolts, choking on the rancid vomit. People above me cry out and I am suddenly flipped, my hip slamming painfully into the floor. I don't care, that pain is nothing compared to the stabs of my heart breaking.

Something in my head snaps, a white hot pain shooting through my mind, shutting down all senses, even the voices seems far away.

Then nothing.

**Author Note: **(Nervously laughs) haha… yeah. So Kai had a slight mental break down and will end up having to deal with _those_ issues along with court. To those that said this story didn't have enough angst… well the knob has been cranked and cranked hard. Tala will play a bigger roll in this as well as Garland and Ray ect. Oh what lovely comments you all have left, I appreciate it. I hope this awaited chapter wasn't a disappointment and I'm going to give a tentative times frame for the next update. I leave for _another_ horse show on Sunday the 10th and will return home either later the 16th or early morning the 17th.I will try to work on the next chapter before I leave and hopefully update, but if I can't you can bet your bottom dollar an update will come the week after I return. Sorry for all the delays, but money comes before pleasure.

Thanks again for your encouragement!

(Is about to hit the submit button when I turn around to find the evil plot bunny Lhune sent me relaxing on my bed, eating my German Raspberries and watching Robot Chicken Star Wars.)

Wah-Keetcha: Uh….. T.T;;

Evil Plot Bunny: (Gives thumbs up, finishes off German Raspberries and gives an evil laugh before hopping out of the window, dressed like a ninja.)

I have no idea where that came from…. But yeah. Thanks for the Evil Plot Bunny Lhune!!


	16. An Interlude Meetings

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** This chapter is an Interlude, a bit of a story within a story I guess. I was reading a book that would shift every couple of chapters to a story of the character's past. This book is The Lies of Locke Lamora by Scott Lynch. Thought it was a cool idea and wanted to give more of a back story on what happened to Kai's mother and father and instead of doing the regular italics Flashbacks, I thought this was a unique spin. Also I have no idea if I said what Kai's age is so I'm aging him at 15. good for all? Awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Interlude Meetings**

**(Tokyo, Japan. May, 1990) **

"Ah, Mr. Okazaki, may I introduce my daughter Vasya?" My father introduces. I smile warmly at the older businessman, his graying hair and almost black eyes just as cold and calculating as my fathers.

"Ms. Novakovsky, it is a pleasure to meet you, are you enjoying your stay in Japan?" he asks smoothly and I try not to snort at the question. Since my arrival in the country I have only been allowed out among the people twice, and that was with an escort. But, saying such would be considered rude and unlady like so I quickly plaster a smile on my face and nod my head

"Yes, it's a beautiful place. I should like to see more of the culture however." I put in at the tail end, shooting my father a withering glance that he only narrows his eyes too. Okazaki laughs and pats my hand softly

"There is much to experience; one can not see all Japan has to offer in only a few short visits. Might I extend an invitation to you Lady Vasya, if you should want to visit Japan for a longer period I would most graciously welcome you as a guest into my home." He bows and I smile, thanking him for the offer.

"Thank you Mr. Okazaki, I may just take you up on that offer sometime." He smiles again and then excuses himself, heading for another set of board members. Father shoots me a nasty look and I smile in return.

"Father, I'm twenty one, you can't keep me locked up inside the penthouse whenever you bring me on your trips. I want to see Japan for myself, their culture is amazing." I tease and latch onto his muscular arm, Father only sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I can try my best." He argues gruffly and I lean my head into his bicep.

"Mother would agree with me you know…" I sigh and Father shakes his head, a soft chuckle erupting from deep in his chest

"We shall speak of this later Vasya, please enjoy the party. Go mingle my Princess and as always be on your best behavior." He reminds me and I detach myself from his arm as he is called away to a group of nicely dressed businessmen. I sigh softly in annoyance, wishing desperately to find a place where I can sit and remove these damned shoes, my feet are _killing_ me! Spying an empty table close to the windows I make a beeline for it, smiling kindly at those who pass. Seating myself at the table I resist the urge to give a loud groan of relief as I toe out of the confounded heels.

At this view point I can take in the entire banquet hall, the Japanese members of my father's company intermingling with the Russian, German and Spanish executives, their respective wives or daughters (or mistress) dressed to the nines. Authentic Japanese Kimonos, made of fine silk adorn many of the older women, their coal black hair neatly piled atop their heads and faced made up expertly. It's a cacophony of languages and sounds that fill the room, everyone speaking all at once.

"May I offer you some wine?" I jump and glance up at the waiter, his immaculate white collared shirt tucked neatly into a pair of black slacks. A navy blue vest offsets the black and white outfit. He stands expertly silent, awaiting my answer. I stare at the Japanese man for several moments, a member of the catering service obviously.

"White wine, please." I respond and with a nod of his navy colored head he walks swiftly back to the bar in the corner. I watch the young man, obviously in his early twenties as he nimbly gathers up a glass and the bottle of liquor. I watch him casually make his way through the crowd to stop at my table; pouring a small amount of wine he offers me the glass. Due to all my schooling I automatically take a sip of the liquid and nod, signaling for him to pour the rest.

"Will that be all Lady?" he asks smoothly, voice not too deep but not obnoxiously high either, smooth and flowing. I smile at him and shake my head

"Yes, thank you." With a single, sharp nod he moves back into the crowd asking guests if they needed their glasses refilled. I watch him from a moment more before turning back to my drink and my people watching.

I scan the crowd ever so often for the dark haired waiter, wishing he'd return.

**(Dinner)**

Company functions are so boring.

No, really.

I mean the biggest thing one has to look foreword too is the food, other than that these functions are set up for business purposes. This particular function is being put on because BioVolt, my father's multi-million dollar company just signed a trade agreement with Spain, so naturally the audience has to sit through almost an hour worth of nonstop talking about how BioVolt will become stronger and give Spain another source of international income… blah blah blah.

Boring.

With a soft sigh I lean over and touch Father's arm. He seems to jerk back to life, only to prove that even the owner of the company is bored by this.

"I'll be right back father, I'm going to the restroom." I whisper quickly and he nods, straightening in his chair a bit. I time it perfectly as one speaker is being clapped for while switching for another one. I quickly slip out the back doorway, heading for the restrooms.

Pushing my way into the foyer I stop just inside the entrance, the scent of heavy perfume and cigarette smoke poisoning the air.

"Why if it isn't little miss Vasya…" I flick my gaze to the silver haired woman sitting on one of the provided chairs, her revealing cocktail dress made of shimmering midnight blue.

"Feodora Borodinski, I hadn't expected to see you here." I smile stonily and move quickly past the Russian heiress. Feodora and I once played together as children, her father was mine's right hand man, before it was discovered that Lord Borodinkski was embezzling money from the company.

Let's just say, Father was angry

They never found Borodinski.

My father felt bad for the Borodinski widow and his daughter and has allowed them to remain on the company's name and receive a pension but they aren't allowed near our Moscow manner. Obviously although shunned by most of the organization they are still invited to the corporate functions.

"Well of course I am here. Although your father murdered mine and cast my family name into shame and disgrace that doesn't mean my mother has lost her will to fight. We're here only to spite your father and his partners. Let's say a living reminder of his misdoings." She miles. Feodora isn't what I would call a beautiful person, her hawk-like nose is set on a plane but high featured face. Two pale green eyes set plainly into the always frowning visage. Wildly frizzy hair halos her face in a grotesque mockery of an Afro. Gangly and wiry Feodora isn't the epitome of beauty, so one would expect she would have brains to back her up, but after the death of her father she became consumed with hatred and rage and started to neglect her studies. Last I heard she had quit school completely.

Idiot.

"Funny you should mention my father, I don't think he knows you're here. I should go back and tell him so he can great you and your mother properly." I snark back kindly. Feodora opens her mouth in shock and her eyes widen in shock. I smile smugly

"Thought so. Now shut your trap." I stalk past her and glance at my reflection. A loud knock echoes into the waiting area.

"Ladies, is there a Mistress Feodora Borodinski available? I was asked by her mother, the Lady Borodinski to fetch her." A male voice calls out and I smile smugly to myself. Recognizing the voice of the server from before I watch the mirror as Feodora opens the door, the Japanese server quickly backing away from the entrance, his eyes slipping closed. With a haughty 'humph' Feodora shoves the server into the waiting area before stalking out.

"Oh um... I'm sorry!" he cries, his eyes still closed as he flails around the room trying to find the door. I can't help but giggle at the scene, knowing how horribly awkward it must be for the man. Without thinking I step to his side and touch his arm, earning a yelp of surprise and a hurried string of apologies.

"Miss I am horribly sorry, if you could direct me to the door I will promptly remove myself from this room." He hyperventilates, his voice rising in panic. I laugh and give his arm a small squeeze.

"Relax Sir, there isn't anyone else in here. You may open your eyes." I chuckle and for a moment the man seems to hesitate before cracking them slightly. I smile at the coal black eyes as they open fully, an embarrassed look coming to his face.

"Uh… yeah I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He says and I nod my head, he's about to turn and leave when I stop him, biting my lip

"Please, what is your name?" I ask, having been curious since first seeing him earlier this evening. The man seems taken aback and he smiles sheepishly again and I can't help but notice how childish his grins are, much like a little boy receiving a kind word from an elder.

"Hiwatari, Eiji." He responds formerly bowing. I smile

"I am Vasya Novakovsky." I respond in kind

"As in the daughter of Voltaire Novakovsky?" he asks, shock creeping into his voice as he pulls away to a much more respectable length. I sigh in frustration and put my hands on my hips, giving him an annoyed look. This always happen when people find out who I am and who I am related too, they always treat me with so much respect it's sickening.

"Listen, I may be his daughter, but I am my own person. Please, stop doing that." I seethe slightly as the man starts to bow and utter apologies.

"Yes miss, I mean—uh….." he stutters off, eyes widening. I sigh and shake my head

"Lets start this over, shall we? Not anything formal."

"I am Vasya, resident of Russia." I hold out my hand. The waiter licks his lips in nervous hesitation

"Eiji, resident of Kobe Japan." He takes my hand in a firm grip and shakes it. I smile at him and prepare to head for the door, happy to have finally met someone not from the circle of my father's executive's children.

" So Eiji… tell me about yourself." I smile and sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. Eiji hesitates again before glancing at his watch and then seating himself.

"What do you want to know Vasya?" he asks smoothly, I lean foreword and fix his handsome face and smile ruthlessly

"Everything."

**Author Note: ** So, that was Interlude number one. The meeting of Vasya and Eiji. I have to give a large thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. I also have to thank **StarShinobi** for taking the time to draw this http : / starshinobi . deviantart . com / art / Captured – Held – Down – 93912596 awesome picture from the scene in chapter 15. I thank you very much and appreciate the kindness of all you reviewers. The next chapter will continue with the regular story. I'm leaving Sunday for Massachusetts Morgan so don't expect and update until the week after. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, I am done with horse shows for the season and my college classes begin on the 4th. I ended up crashing a gator (a John Deer 4x6 atv with a bed thing) into a tree and wracking my knee up pretty good. Lots of swelling and bruising and it is not a pretty sight. So since Saturday the 23rd I've been drumming up ideas for this chapter and downloading 'mood music' and basically driving myself insane with boredom. Anyway, here is the next installment, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter: 17: Into the Night**

**(Bruce)**

It's been almost four hours since the whole issue with Voltaire and the fight with Kai in the dojo. The lithe frame of the Russian descendent is stretched out on his bed, the vicious black boots removed and a blanket draped over his still form. Father is cooking dinner in the kitchen, his low humming the only sound that echoes through the subdued household. Judy and Mr. Dickinson are already in a meeting with a lawyer, the small and nervous man having arrived only a half hour after being summoned. The three of them had been holed up in Judy's office for the remainder of the time. I lean foreword and remove the ice pack from the rapidly forming bruise, a gift provided by Kai's well placed kicks. I wince, the area already bruising but the minimal swelling has already started to decrease. Ray reclines on his own bed, a book held in one hand and a absent finger tapping his chin. Every so often the golden eyes would flicker to his companion's form before returning to the novel.

"C'mon boys, supper's ready." Father calls down the hallway and I stand, stretching the kinks out of my back. Ray is about to dog-ear the page but I stop him

"How about you wait here in case Kai wakes up?" Ray seems to consider this and nods, leaning back against the wall, his long legs dangling off the mattress as he continues to read.

**(Ray)**

I listen to the heavy retreating footsteps of Bruce and flick my eyes over to Kai, who is still laying as still as death. I cock and eyebrow and sigh, tossing my book onto the bed and stand.

"You can open your eyes now, he's gone." I tell him and watch as the red eyes open slowly, their depths filled with misery and exhaustion. With a wild look around the room Kai pushes himself up and swings his feet off the bed. I step back, watching as the Russian teen stands quickly and heads for the desk in the corner, his motions shaky and filled with anxious energy. Quickly Kai pulls out the small lock box that contains his money and private papers, his sketch pad and some other things. Tossing those onto the bed and shoots me a look before reaching under his bed and grabbing the satchel bag he uses for school. Dumping the contents Kai fills the compartment with the items from the desk. With hurried movements he goes to his closet and pulls out several articles of clothing, including his jacket and stuffs those into the bag as well. I stand and watch, having known this day would come.

The day Kai would leave.

Sitting on the bed without a word Kai pulls on his boots and laces them up with shaking fingers, his silence making this decision final. Standing again, now booted, Kai pulls the sweatshirt over his head and rolls up the sleeves. Grabbing the satchel he slings it over his should and stands silently in the middle of the room, his wild eyes flicking nervously to the doorway.

"It doesn't have to be like this Kai." I start and the dark crimson eyes flick towards me, regret filling their depths.

"Yes it does. Why should I stay with people who are willing to lie to me and force me into something. Fuck that, from now on I make my own choices." He snarls softly and heads for the window. Opening the window Kai maneuvers his leg through the opening and is about to duck under the window when I lunge foreword, grabbing his arm.

"Take me with you." I tell him and Kai hesitates, his eyes wide with shock. He opens his mouth and then closes it, shaking his head.

"No Ray, you belong here. I'll see you again, sometime." With that he's out the window and over the dojo wall before I can even say good-bye. I stand at the window, sadness filling my stomach and anger my veins.

"Yeah, see you soon." I whisper and turn, heading for the door. Numbly I enter the kitchen where everyone is sitting, their conversation ending quickly.

"Is Kai awake Ray?" Bruce asks, wiping his mouth on a napkin. I stare at the older man, my eyes narrowing slightly and I nod slowly.

"yeah… but." I stop, unsure of how to proceed now that everyone is watching me, their eyes boring into me. Max's hopeful blues, Tyson's expressive darks and Tala's cool icy ones. I swallow.

"But? Ray go on." Judy prods calmly

"He's gone." The room is stunned into silence and for a moment time seems to freeze before Bruce's chair scrapes against the tile floor, a loud screeching noise in the silence. I close my eyes as Bruce races past. I listen to the noise around me, I can clearly picture what's happening. Mr. Dickinson is already on the phone, his accented voice speaking rapidly to a diligent police officer on the other end. Judy sits with her elbows on the table, head bowed. I open them, finding Tala's cool gaze locking onto mine, his chilling depths filled with shame and sadness. Tyson and Max are near silent, not saying a word as they stand, moving past me.

Judy looks up from her place at the table, eyes redden with tears and face tracked. She looks silently at me, beckoning me to sit beside her. Without a word I melt into Bruce's vacated chair, tears stinging my eyes.

"Now what?" I ask hopelessness filling my chest.

**(Kai)**

**Author Note: **I know it's short and I am sorry. This fic is going to end up taking a slower track when it comes to updating due to my classes beginning on Thursday the 4th. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for the kind reviews thus far!


	18. Chapter 18

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** I know the last chapter sucked pretty badly, so here is another one. I tried to make this one longer. I'm not going to explain much about what Kai does while he's in Kyoto so the next chapter will be a fast foreword to when he returns, then probably do a flashback thing. I don't know. Going to keep ya'll guessing till the end! I thank you for sticking with me so far, this story has taken on a mind of its own and is just going in a random direction. Again, updates now will be much slower (as if they weren't a snails pace already) due to school. I do have a math class so I'll write during that. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter: 18: Disappear **

**(Kai)**

People don't realize how easy it is for a teenager to become _lost_ among the masses. How quickly a single kid can slip into a crowd and _disappear_. I've had my share of practice when it comes to this, having ran away numerous times from previous homes. Hitching my pack a little tighter to my body I push my way inside the Pharmacy, quickly catching the four security cameras. Making my way dutifully to the hair product isle I stop in front of the hair dye section, mulling over my choices.

Tip one, easy way to make yourself the exact opposite of an APB or wanted poster is to dye your hair a different color and for those out there who can't afford the dye, you can always just cut it. Scanning over my choices I grab for the darkest brown I can find and carry on, hyper aware of the cameras and cashier. Moving down the snacks isle I grab a canister of nuts, a good source of protein and a few nutrition bars. Adding the figures up in my head I nod to myself and head for the drink section. Opening the clear door I grab three large bottles of water and then head for the register.

"Is this all?" the all to cheerful high school cashier asks, chewing her gum obnoxiously and starring at me from under thick mascara eye lashes. I nod silently and wait anxiously as she rings in the items and gives me the payable figure. Reaching into my pocket I peel off the appropriate bills and hand them over. She makes change and I place everything into my bag before striding out.

Tip two, don't get to conversational with anyone you don't want to recognize you, they could always become material witnesses to your whereabouts. Noticing the drop in temperature I pull up my hood and make for the skater park across town, knowing a payphone is located there. My walk is fairly quick and no one stops to give me a second look, probably thinking I'm just another moody teenager out to cause no good.

If they only knew.

Making the skate park I happily find it empty and make my way over to the lighted payphone. Grabbing the receiver I plug in the coins and dial the number committed to memory. Three rings later a deep male voice answers.

"is Garland there?" I ask and the man gives a grunt and yells into the background for the teen. Soon the overly borded voice of my oldest friend comes over the line.

"Garland here." I smile lightly

"Hey man, I'm skipping town." I start abruptly getting to the point. I can almost see Garland straighten as his tone grows more serious.

"Yeah, I figured. Ray called me not too long ago. You know your not going to get far right? I mean every cop in the city is out looking for you, including Bruce and the rest." He states hurriedly and in a whisper, mouth probably pressed close to the receiver.

"Like a mess of cops and worried parental units have stopped me from running before. Listen, I'm not going to sit here and chit chat with you, just thought I should let you know I'm flying free for a while, I'll come back around probably in a few months." I explain and cast a weary glance at the passing cars, on alert for any police cruisers or familiar looking blazers.

"where will you be going?" he asks and I laugh

"Ah, don't think I've grown soft Garland. I won't tell you that." Silly boy, revealing one's hiding location can be deadly for one who doesn't want to be caught.

"Kai, cut the shit. At least tell me your alias." He pleads and for the first time since joining back up with my old hell-raising friend I notice how use to family life he has become, so civilized and soft. Much like a child instead of the ass kicking teen I knew him to be as a kid.

"Viktor. That's all I'm giving you. Be happy Garland!" I listen to his cries and slam the receiver down, ending the call abruptly. With a sigh and a moment's sadness I turn on my heel and head for the river, the bridge there is a fairly secluded place where I have ample water supply to dye my hair and a secure nook to rest in for the night.

Tomorrow I catch the bus, to where I don't know.

But that's my plan.

**(Garland)**

"Motherfucking asswipe." I snarl and slam the phone down, glaring hotly around the room. Father stares at me, his mouth drawn downward in a disproving way but his eyes are filled with question. I run a hand through my loose hair and shake my head

"Kai's hitting the high road. Something must have happened beyond what Ray told me." I explain quickly, grabbing my cell phone I dial the Neko-Jin's number and wait for him to answer.

"Garland?" he asks, voice soft but urgency lining the depths.

"Yeah, he just called." A sharp intake of air

"what did he say?"

"His alias is Viktor, he said he'd be back around in a few months. Don't worry Ray, it's his normal pattern. Kai will sit back in some other county or providence and wait till whatever it is blows over before returning, he'll feel out the situation. He's done it before." I explain, making my way slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. Ray sighs on the other end

"I hope he knows that Bruce, Judy and Mr. Dickinson won't stop searching for him. And his Grandfather's thugs are going to hunt him down as well." He states stonily

"Oh you don't know Kai that well Ray. He's a master at disappearing when he needs to. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. Believe me Ray, Kai will be fine." I tell him flopping down on my bed, starring unseeingly up at the ceiling.

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow." Ray says softly and with a grunt in return I flip the phone closed.

"He'll be fine….. I hope."

**(Kai – next morning) **

I frown and the reflection of the dark auburn haired teen with mahogany colored eyes stares back, alien and unusual. I quirk a corner of my mouth and watch with amazement as the other male in the mirror does the same.

"Stop mimicking me jackass." I snarl at it and watch the brown eyebrows lean in to a scowl and the thin lips turn downward. The bus station terminal bathroom is a lonely and desolate place in the early morning hours, the bathroom deserted for the time being, enough time for me to get into the room and lock the door without rising suspicion and wash up, cleaning up my new dye job from the night before. Instead of the usual spiky mess I've combed my hair back and secured it with a tie I bummed off a street girl this morning, her price having been a dollar for the hair tie. Not a bad deal, she looked like she could use something to eat and I know one dollar isn't going to buy he anything in way of drugs or any other type of stimulus. I snort at my reflection. All my time spent on the street I've never once been tempted to use drugs.

It just seemed so boring. Why do I need to mess up my freedom by getting high or plastered? The whole point of being a runaway is to stay 'away' and not get noticed by the cops. If your high and causing a disturbance because of an acid trip, hello, your going to draw attention!

"Alright, my name is Viktor and I am heading for the Kyoto area." I nod to myself and repack my satchel, making sure to have one of the fake ID's ready incase the ticket person wants to see it. Clicking back the lock on the bathroom door I head for the ticket booth, finding only one other person in line ahead of me. An elderly woman, buying a ticket for the same area I'm headed for. The Ticket master, an aging man in his mid fifties or so smiles kindly at her and wishes her a nice trip. I step up and slip the fare under the Plexiglas window

"One way ticket to Kyoto." I state simply and the older man gives me a once over and I hold his gaze for a moment, eyes unwavering.

"Where you headed son?" he asks slowly and I allow a simple lie to slip off my silver tongue, a blatant flat out lie.

"I'm heading to Kyoto for a seminar for one of my classes." I smile and he seems to accept the lie, wishing me a good trip. I take my ticket and walk hastily away, finding a bench in the further back area, although the ticket master can't see me I can clearly watch his actions. He doesn't seem to have recognized me, instead he sits back and watches the morning news on the mini TV in the booth. I flick my gaze to the overhead TV's, watching as an Amber Alert comes across the bottom on a ticker tape. I stare at the screen, eyes wide as my description is rolled slowly across the screen. With a nervous glance around I find the few people in the station focused on something else or sleeping, thankfully no one seems to have made a connection between the two toned hair male teenager named Kai Hiwatari and me, Viktor a brown haired teen headed to Kyoto for a seminar.

Damn I'm good huh?

"_Now loading, Bus 53 on platform 6. Bus 53 to Kyoto will depart in ten minutes." _ The electronic voice calls over the PA system. I stand and stretch, heading for the bus platform. The driver is standing outside the bus helping to load passenger's luggage.

"Take you bag son?" he asks, smiling.

"No, that's alright." I nod back and step on the bus. I forget which rule we're on, but always keep your bag with you, you never know when your going to have to ditch in a hurry. Settling down into the seat I lean back into the plush seating and relax.

I'm on my own.

And making my way.

Hopefully I'll be back in a few months.

But nothing will be the same.

Nothing.

**Author Note: **You all rock!!


	19. Chapter 19

Pale Stained Darkness

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** I know the last chapter sucked pretty badly, so here is another one. I tried to make this one longer. I'm not going to explain much about what Kai does while he's in Kyoto so the next chapter will be a fast foreword to when he returns, then probably do a flashback thing. I don't know. Going to keep ya'll guessing till the end! I thank you for sticking with me so far, this story has taken on a mind of its own and is just going in a random direction. Again, updates now will be much slower (as if they weren't a snails pace already) due to school. I do have a math class so I'll write during that. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 19: Recovery**

**(Ray)**

It's been four months since Kai ran away, four long months in which a lot has changed. Now I'm not going to lie, but the weeks after Kai's disappearance found the whole household up in arms. Tyson and Max lacked their usual excitement and rarely smiled at all while Tala went about his business typically. Although to many it seemed like Tala was unfazed by the event I know it struck a cord with him. Bruce, Judy and Grandpa G were hectic, often locking themselves in the dojo or offices with several police officers for hours on end, only to emerge pale and drawn. Judy took Kai's escape from our home very hard; there are times at night when I can hear her soft sobs from under the doorway. The adults grew very attached to the enigmatic teen. Myself, well I will guiltily admit I relished having the room to myself but after a while I started to miss the broody teen, his sarcastic comments and rolling eyes.

Mostly I miss the companionship he provided.

Kai and I rarely spoke to each other while keeping company during those times we both happened to be in the room. Kai kept to himself, rarely saying a whole lot but just having him _there_ provided some kind of support. I can't really explain it but he was like the silent 'older brother' type.

"Ray, you're home." Garland says, nudging my arm from his place behind the wheel. Garland, who recently got his license was kind enough to drop me off from practice today, Mystel reclined in the back seat peacefully. I open the door and thrust my knuckles against Garland's and smile.

"See you tomorrow!" before backing away from the sleek black Jag. Garland's father and step-mother gave it to him when he turned sixteen three weeks ago. Disturbed blares from the stereo as the silver haired teen drives smoothly away. Stopping at the mail box I grab the stack of envelopes and magazines, flipping through the pile idly. My fingers slip across the smooth surface of a post card, the image on the front is that of a artistically taken row of blooming Sakura trees with a mountain in the back ground. The words 'Greetings from Hokkaido' scripted across the bottom. Frowning I flip the card over, finding the words neatly penned in the hand of the missing teen. Kai's hand writing has a unique flair to it, making it very memorable, that and he uses very descriptive words to express himself. (I snuck a peek at the black Five Star note book he carries and found he likes to write short stories)

_Ray,_

_Obviously I visited Hokkaido while in my travels and picked up his post card along the way. I'm writing to you to let you know I'm back in the area. I trust you Ray, not to let anyone know. I'd of written Garland but his step-mother is home all day and would have undoubtedly gotten the post before him. I knew you'd be the first one home since Garland got his license, so therefore you're the first one. I'm running out of room but here is a clue as to where you can see me, tomorrow. _

'_Quoted the Raven says 'nevermore' _

_Viktor _

I blink at the clue, vaguely wondering what he means by the line from The Raven. I toss this thought around in my head for a while as I head to the kitchen, throwing the stack of mail onto the table but keeping the addressed card for myself. Getting a slice of last night's pizza and a soda I head for my room, bag still slung over my shoulder. Still mulling over the words written neatly on the card I start to unpack my bad, a hanful of papers falling out of one on the notebooks.

_The Raven _

_By Edgar Allen Poe_

I blink and chew the bite of pizza in my mouth. That's it! Thinking about the area outside the English room's windows I remember the massive tree, the boughs heavy with needles. From the room you can't see the trunk of the tree, a prefect hiding spot for the renegade teen. Smiling to myself I ditch the post card under my mattress and start on my homework.

**(English Class)**

I'm so tired. I spent the whole night awake thinking about what's going to happen today. Taking my usual seat beside the window, Kai usually sat in front of me but his seat has sat empty since the day he left. With a casual look at the tree I squint, thinking I saw a pale hand move on one of the thick outer branches. I frown, glaring steadily at the tree.

I see it again. This time, two crimson colored eyes flash from the branch closest too the window. I smile and give a small wave, finding the eyes narrowing slightly. I watch as the pale hands disappear back into the hiding boughs of the tree. With a wink and a silent promise to head out there after class I turn to the class at hand, as the teacher begins to read 'The Raven'.

**(after)**

the bell rings shrilly, announcing the end of classes. I grab my satchel and head for my locker, knowing I'd have to act casually to not arouse suspicion from my friends or fellow class mates. Emptying my bag of the unneeded items I scramble out to the courtyard where that tree stands. Looking around I find no one really left in the facility or milling about on the grounds as I slowly make my way over to the bench. Sitting down I stare up into the boughs, finding no trace of life among them. I frown.

" How's it going Ray?" A soft but rough voice asks and I spin around, eyes widening at the sight before me. My mouth going dry as I open and close it like a fish out of water as a small smirk comes to the face of the once familiar features now warped by the weather and stress.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" Kai casually quips.

**Ending Note: **Oi, guys I'm so sorry. I've been dealing with some heavy stuff lately and haven't found much time to write. My parents were in a motorcycle accident and my step-dad just came home this afternoon after spending almost 2 weeks in the hospital. Things are starting to go back to normal however, but I have managed to get a sinus infection on top of projects and crazy school stuff. Please review and I'll try to update again soon! Much love for everyone! Oh and Happy Halloween!! Trick or Treat safely and get losts of loot!


	20. Interlude

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Uhhh yeah. Interlude. Thought I might give ya'll an update before I go to Equine Affair for 3 days.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 20: Interlude **

**(Russia)**

A large hand slams down on the polished mahogany desk, knuckles white from being clenched in fury. Voltaire seethes angirly his aging face taking on a grotesque sneer as his grey-blue eyes stare down his daughter. Vasya accepts the glare with a defiant lift of her chin and narrowing of slim shoulders.

'_so much like her mother'_ Volatire rages silently as his daughter stands before him, regal and defiant the fire in the young woman's eyes blazing freely.

"Vasya why will you not see reason?" Voltaire pleads his voiuce rough with emotion. Vasya, living up to her surname decalres with ferocity often heard in the senior Novakovsky voice

"How can you ask _me_ to see reason when you yourself are blind to my love and desire!" Vasya's voice, so clear and proud gives Voltaire a moment's pause. Staring hard at his only child he finally understands. With a nod the older man pulls out his chair and casually seats himself, taking on the air of a cold buisness man.

"I accept your desire to return to Japan and that Hiwatari boy." At Vasya's sigh of relief and greatful smile Voltaire continues, voice harsh and cold. "But should you return to him, know this Vasya, you are herby disowned and no longer a Novakovsky. All inheritance you stood to gain after my death si stripped from you. Look well daughter as you leave Russian soil for the next time you set foot upon it you will not be welcomed within the homeland of your ancestors." Chillingly concluding his decree Voltair stands and without a final look at his shocked and grief stricked daughter marches from the chamber, leaving Vasya to her thoughts.

Two hours later while sipping Vodka in his library Voltaire hears the main door of the Russian mansion slam shut, a bone jarring sound that echoes throughout the house. He swishes the clear liquid around in the glass and thoughtfully downs the rest, wincing as it burns the back of his throat.

"Quoteth the raven "nevermore"." He snarls, flinging the glass into the raging fireplace.

**(Japan)**

The Russia to Japan airliner lands without much fanfare, the gate is deserted except for Eiji Hiwatari and another man, their silence creating no kinship among the two. Eiji runs an urgent hand through his shoulder length hair and gives a sigh of frustration as suited buisnessmen pour past him, their hands gripping their briefcases tightly and faces stern. Eiji snorts as he moves out of the way, not wanting to deter the men from their quests. Eyes sweep the bay as the dwindling line of passengers begins to become more speratic; a million thoughts racing through his mind.

"Eiji!" A woman's voice calls above the din and for a moment Eiji is shocked to hear his name. His eye catches the long braided silver-grey colored hair of his lover, the woman's exotic features making his face light up in a smile. Pushing through a throng of suits Eiji launches himself at the woman who stole his heart, embracing her to his chest with words of concern.

"Vasya! I thougth the worst when you didn't call before your plan departed! What happened?" he akss in a hurry, still hugging the lithe woman close to his chest. Vasya pulls away and smashes her own lips against his, enveloping him in a deep kiss before pulling away, her eyes troubled as she backs away.

"Oh Eiji, I was going to call but there wasn't time enough before the flight. I managed to remove the majority of my funds from the Russian bank…" she stops and Eiji jumps in, his eyes wide

"what do you mean? What happened Vasya?!" he asks, steering his beloved towards the baggage claim, bumping shoulders with an againg man in a fedora. Mumbling an absent apology Eiji focuses his attention on his distraught girlfriend.

"Father took it worse than I thought he would… Eiji I am disowned from the Novakovsky fortune. Our children will never know my families wealth or the former glory of my childhood." For Eiji the news is both disheartening and spirit lifting.

"That's alright Vasya!" he smiles at the exotic Russian woman he fell in love with many months before. The ruby eyed woman gives the Japanese man a cocked eyebrow a small smile playing on her pale lips.

"Alright how Eiji? You do realize the problem we face right? You don't have a fever do you?" she asks and raises ahand to feel the man;s forehead but before her hand can touch his forehead he pulls away.

"Don't you see Vasya, it's what you wanted! To raise your children away from the influence of your father, raise them by your own values and morals! This is perfect!" he smiles and reaches down to gather up the two bags she managed to pack before fleeing her homeland. Vasya watches her husband's excitement for the forthcoming life with a small sense of fear.

"But how will we do it Eiji? I mean with my limited education in buisness and my associates in psycology it will be a long while before I find work… and with you working as a foster home representative… I don't know." She says sadly, feeling the weight of her choice suddenly crashing down around her.

"We'll find a way Vasya… let the idea of our children's futures assure you of that." Eiji smiles at his girlfriend as they share another kiss.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing." The couple breaks away qiuckly to find an ageing man with a fedora held to his chest smiling at them, Eiji notes it's the same man he bumped into earlier.

"My name is Stanley Dickenson and I am the newly appointed administrator of an orphanage and detention center for young deliquints. I heard that you have an associates degree in psycology? Miss, did you work with children at all?" Vasya, taken a back by the man's sudden question nods slowly

"Yes I was a major in psycology but a minor in child behaviroal science." The man smiles

"Then I think I can help you both, I am in need of a new staff to help me reform this place I have been put in charge of… uh.. miss… uh…" he trails off

"Vasya Novakovsky." Vasya smiles and takes the offered hand before he turns to Eiji

"Eiji Hiwatari."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you both. Shall we discuss the manner of this employment over lunch, my treat?" he asks and the couple agree. As Vasya and the others walk out of the airport and seat themselves into the waiting car she allows herself to smile, for the first time in her twenty-three years, she is free.

**Author Note:** I know short! I humbly apologize all and I promise the next chapter will be about Kai. I'm off to Equine Affair for a few days on Thursday! Please review! You guys are awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

**fanfiPale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, here we are, chapter 21! I know you guys have been waiting for Kai's return. Well your wish has been granted! Wha-la! Also I dunno if they have Amber Alerts in Japan but it was the first thing that came to mind. So, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 21: The Boy is Back**

"Holy crap Kai!" I jump up, wanting to embrace the other teen but stop myself when he pulls back, putting a good distance between himself and me. I frown slightly but don't put too much thought into the action, knowing Kai had always been a little strange about physical contact. Instead I opt to look over the other. I try my hardest not to gasp at the sight of him. Now Kai had always been on the lean side, his body more toned to that of a runner or in his case a Parkour-ist. But now all the lean muscle he had built up is hardly noticable under the dirty and stained clothing. Baggy pants that use to fit just right slip haphazardly from his too slim hips, the black seat belt styled belt cinched up to take in as much slack as possible. The once pale and smooth skin is reddened slightly from exposure and a drawn, tired look has taken up the area below his eyes, casting them in a dark shadow. Instead of his unique two-toned blue hair Kai has chestnut down hair and eyebrows. All these factors cast him to look like a completely different person.

"Huh… now I know why all the photo's and Amber alerts put out on you didn't come back with any matches." I smile and Kai runs a hand through his hair and settles himself down beside the bench. I sit back down on the concrete seat and reach into my bag, plucking out the apple I saved from lunch and hand it to the pale teen. Kai accepts the bannana apple with a nod and hungirly bites into it.

"So, how's the situation?" he asks around a mouth full of apple, some of the juice spilling down into his chin. Kai reaches a dirty and marred hand up to wipe it away before rubbing the used hand on his pants.

I cringe, if Judy had seen him….

"Well, after you screwed your gra-" Kai holds up his hand

"He's not my grandfather." He growls and I cwallow, seeing the anger in the dark eyes. I nod and continue

"Voltaire, took Bruce and Judy to court. But since you had ran away three days prior there really wasn;t a case and the Judge deemed that you wouldn't have just up and left the pleacement if Voltaire hadn't suddenly showed up." I conclude and watch as Kai finishes the apple and then tosses the core into a nearby bush where it lands softly. Kai sits back against the tree and chews thoughtfully.

"Has he been coming around lately?" he asks and I laugh

"Yeah, almost everyday after the court hearing there was a black SUV parked out in front of the Dojo. After about the fifth day of having it parked there myself, Tyson, Max and Tala decided to take matters into our own hands." I stop and start to laugh, reliving the act in my head. Kai looks up at me, his usually expressionless eyes pratically screaming at me to let him in.

"We took some of Grandpa-G's 'skin nature wraps' ya know the ones with the seaweed, fishguts and mud?" Kai nods, a small smile breaking out on his usually stoic face " well we took three of those and hid up in the trees until one of those suits got out for whatever reason. We pelted him and the car with those nasty things! Tala even got a wrap _inside_ the SUV!" I laugh, nearly falling off the bench as the memories of the men's faces as the gross wrapes were launched at them from the trees.

"After that, whenever we saw anyone lurking around the dojo we would sneek attack them with some gross but non-threatening item." Kai nods, the smile a bit larger.

"How about Judy and Bruce? Bet they were pretty upset." He says softly and looks down at the ground, his dirt covered hand playing with the grass blades. I shake my head

"Not really, they were more worried about you getting caught up in the mess of this. I actually overheard Bruce say one night before the court hearing that if might have been a good thing you dissapeared, that way after your last reaction you wouldn't have to deal with all the stress and pressure." Kai looks up at me, suspicion in his eyes but I hold my hands up

"Gods honest truth." That seems to placate him. We sit in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the afterschool activities starting up.

"Where have you been Kai… I mean four months? Where did you go?" I finally ask and Kai shoots me a brief smirk before shaking his head and reaching around the tree for his satchel, the poor thing. Ragged and just as dirty as Kai the black bag is riddled with holes and marred from whatever.

"Well I will tell you. After leaving here I hopped a train headed for Kyoto, the place my parents first lived while they were still settling in. I tracked down a few of their old neighbors and spoke to them, found out everything I could before getting on another transport to Hokkaido." He stops and pulls out a few things, pictures from the looks of it.

"There I met an older woman, she ran her own dry cleaning and laudry mat buisness named Nami Ginta. I went in there to see if I could maybe scrounge up some warmer clothes from people who left their clothes in a stopped dryer. Well as I was picking through the clothes this woman came around the corner, startling me. I grabed what I could and went to make my get away when she grabbed onto my arm." I stare at Kai for a moment

"Well what was I going to do? Kick her in the shins and run? Jeez Ray she was like six-hundred years old!" he defends and I laugh.

"Don't laugh, she was scary." He continues

"Well anyway she pulled me into her office and sat me down, I thought for sure she was going to call the cops on me but instead she went to a filing cabinate and pulled out a small box. She opened it an produced these pictures." He hands me the photographs

"she said that she knew who I was and showed me that first photo." He says and I gaze at it, finding the two people smiling happily at the camera staring back. The woman was a tall one, her arms holding onto a newborn swaddled in hospital blankets, her long silver-grey hair plaited back in a braid reaching her waste. Very exotic looking with her deep mahogany eyes and pale skin. Beside her a beeming male of Japanese descent stands, his smile wide and prideful. His long dark blue hair held at the nape of his neck with a silver clasp and dark eyes focused on the baby in the woman's hands.

"She said this photogrpah was taken by her the day I was brought home from the hospital, that is my mother and father Ray." He says softly and I look at Kai, whose eyes have softended as he gazes at the picture.

"Your mother was a beautiful person Kai." Kai nods his head

"I forgot what her and my father looked like Ray… I know it makes no sense but until I saw these pictures I felt like a piece of me was missing somehow…." He trails off and I clear my throat.

"I guess I wouldn't understand since I never saw my parents, so I learned to move on and not dwell upon it, but Kai this is great." I tell him, sadness creeping into my heart as I stare down at the happy couple. I vaugly wonder if my parents were this happy when I was born, if there are photographs of me somewhere out there. Or someone like this woman Ginta who held onto photographs.

Sometimes it's not fair

"His name was Eiji, he was a pharmacists son. I guess my father's father died of Pancriatic cancer four months before I was born and my mother Vasya was disowned from that dispicable man Voltaire after she chose to marry Eiji." He says softly and I hands back the photogrpahs. Kai tenderly places the photos back into his bag and leans back against the tree.

"So that was it, you visited those two places and found everythhing you wanted?" I ask and Kai gives a soft chuckle

"Hardly, the next person I want to speak too is Voltaire. I want to know why he dissaproved of my father and why he said and did the things he did back at the dojo that day. I want to _understand_ the hatred he had for my mother and the anger he held for her. I just want to understand, that's all." I am silent after that, unsure of how to proceed. I've never heard Kai speak so openly or so emotionally about what he thinks and feels.

"C'mon Kai." I state and stand, turning to look at the other teen.

"what?" he asks slowly and I reach down and grab his satchel

"We're going home." I tell him, a hint of stone in my voice. It was something I learned long ago while dealing with the stoic teen. If you don't present yourself as a person strong and willful Kai will walk all over you.

"They won't want me back." he growls back and stands, his dirty hand once more combling through his drown hair. I scoff at his words and sling my own bag over my shoulder

"Bull. They were worried about you. I swear Bruce and Judy won't be angry with you. They'll be relieved that you've returned home. C'mon if we hurry we can make it back in time for you to shower before dinner and get cleaned up." I tell him and step away from Kai, knowing this has to be his decision to follow me home. Kai stands for a moment, weighing his options carefully in his mind.

"Alright. Let's go." He says and I hand his bag back. Kai tacks up stride beside me and for the first time in months the hole that had been developing in my chest is starting to heal, I only now hope that things will go as smoothly as I made them out to be once we get home.

**(Granger/Tate residence Kai's Pov.)**

Ray ushers me through the gate and into the secluded yard and away from the prying eyes of would-be spy's. I am nervous and don't understand why. I mean if they decide I'm too much of a problem I'll be returned to Mr. Dickinson's care at the facility.

No biggie there.

Except for one thing.

I came to like it here. I came to enjoy the family atmosphere and the routine, the sounds and warmth being here among these people. The cold nights I spent on the streets or in condemed buildings I would use this memory to keep me moving, give me something to hope for.

But now as I stand before the familier walkway, the gardens and the brightly lit home the nervousness is bubbling up. Following Ray at a much slower pace I toe off my worn out boots and step up onto the walkway. We silently wind our way down the halls, past the room Ray and I shared to the source of the laughter and conversations. I hesitate in the doorway as the others greet Ray, the hope for accpetence slipping away by the minute, I'm about to give into my nervousness and flee when Ray's voice cuts through the din.

"Ahh guys. I have someone for you to meet." I suck in a deep breath and step out of the shadows of the hallway and look around the room at the shocked faces. Clearing my throat and knowing what I must look like I try to ease the situation

"Uh… Hey guys."

**Author Note:** so I was going to stop this chapter right before Ray and Kai head for the house but decided I'd give ya'z a little bit more for being so awesome and waiting so long for this. I know Kai was a little OOC and talkative in this chapter but I wanted him to seem like he learned something while on his little 'vacation'.So, I am going to ask you guys (who celebrate) to have a good Thanksgiving and to please review. Thanks to all!


	22. Chapter 22

**fanfiPale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** So, yeah finals are almost done then I'm on break till January! I love break, sleep in, do nothing, hang with friends. Since I'm unemployed at the moment I'll have a lot more time to work on this sotry and some of the others I have playing in my head. Sadly none of them at Beyblade related but Hercules and Young Hercules related. I know, but as usuall I'll still be lurking around this fandom. I just really happen to love the character Iolaus and although it's an old fandom/show (like 1998) I enjoy it. So, anyway. Onto the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 22: A shocking development**

**(Ray)**

It's been a little over three months since Kai's return and slowly life within the dojo is starting to turn back to normal. For the first few weeks Max and Tyson did nothing but follow the stoic teen around, asking him questions. About a week into their constant nagging Kai broke down and told them about his (mis) adventures while travelling around Japan. Although their curiosity abated the two younger teens still watched Kai like two condors watch for a fresh kill, but if Kai minded their obnoxious preying eyes and lack of privacy he didn't show it other than a mild glare when they intruded _too_ far into his buisness.

The adults in the house were the first to return to normal, their worries were over as far as Kai's location and such were concerned. Bruce, having felt like Kai's quick departure was his fault allowed the teen a few nights to relax in the house before pulling him aside and speaking to him. Kai, nor Bruce let on about anything said behind the closed doors of the older man's study and whatever Kai was told or heard will not pass through his famously closed lips. Although now I do catch Kai and the other man exchanging looks every now and again, a silent conversation being spoken between the too.

Grampa-G was overly delighted to see his 'hand standing little dude' was back and welcomed Kai whole-heartedly, acting as if nothing had changed. Kai is often found in the Dojo, training with the elder Granger, his trim frame still able to hold up against the wild attacks of the Kendo Master. There is now talk of Kai joining the classes Grampa-G teaches, acting as a kind of aid for the younger students.

Judy, now there is one scary woman. The night of Kai's return she alternated between being angry and shouting at him to being happy and sobbing all over his shoulders as she nearly squeezed the life out of him. Kai, for his due credit took it all in stride, knowing the emotional woman needed to have her say before she would calm down. When she did calm down, she was worse than a fretful mother. Judy pratically pushed Kai down into one of the chairs at the table and force fed him the food on the table, not listening to Kai as he protested the amount of food. She scheduled all the doctors appointments for him, wanting to make sure he didn't contract an illness while out on the streets and took time from her job to presonally drive the teen to the appointments.

Yes, things have gone back to normal in the house.

School started a few weeks ago but Kai was not allowed to go since his Grandfather was still has his lackey's lurking about. Kai is to remain safely behind the wooden walls of the dojo and only allowed out into the yard when Bruce is home. This doesn't sit well with Kai, having to stay at home while everyone is out but he seems to understand the reasoning behind it.

I'm sure you all are wondering what Kai's been doing with all his free time… well he's been perfecting new moves in the dojo and inventing things.

I came home from school today to find Kai sitting in the yard with Bruce's tool set played out in front of him. When Kai is concentrating on something he's pretty funny to watch, his tongue sticks out of his mouth as he tweaks a screw on the long cylintrical item in his hands. Without noticing me the lithe teen stands and holds the item out, I gasp at the length.

"What is that?" I ask, dropping my bag and walking closer to examine the long piece of PVC piping and metal holders. Kai smiles slightly and shrugs

"A patato launcher or one half of it anyway." I stare at the section of PVC piping and start to laugh

"For what?"

"Voltaire's goons, what else? Oh and also for pegging that wagon Garland calls a car." He says and sets the 'launcher down before kneeling to pick up the tools. I help him, setting the torque wrench down into the box.

"When will it be operational?" I ask slyly and Kai looks at me, a small grin playing on his usually icy features.

"As soon as Garland gets me the rest of the PVC and Tala can get more hair spray." He places the barrel of the 'spud gun' under the porch where not even the crafty eye of Grampa-G can see it and sits up on the boardwalk. I toss my bag up and heft myself up beside him, untying my shoes

"Where'd you figure out how to make one?" I ask idly and Kai looks at me, deadpan and says

"Youtube." Before standing and walking into the further recesses of the house. I blink and kick off my other shoe, heading for our shared bedroom. Dumping my bag I log onto my Aim and put up an away message before heading for the kitchen. Kai's inside, already peeling the rine off a clemintine. The thumping of footsteps coming down the hall alert me to the arrival of Grampa-G as he bursts into the room

"Hey dudes, what's crackin'?" he asks in his 'modern' way. I shake my head and grab a soda from the fridge and pull myself up onto the counter, swining my legs lazily.

"I'm glad I caught you two cats, I got something to talk to ya about." This perks both of our attention and Kai turns around, sucking idly on a piece of the orange fruit.

"I've been talking about you two and Garland to a friend of mine and he would like to come and see your guys train. Ya see, he's the trainer of a martial arts team in southern Japan known as the 'Tokyo Unbendables' and he'd like to come, see what you can do and maybe take you under his wing." Kai's eyes go wide at the mention of the name, whereas I' fairly clueless as to who they are.

"When is he coming?" I ask a bit reluctancly and Grampa-G smiles

"Saturday." I groan. Since Kai's been home we really haven't practiced anything, mostly just hung out in the dojo (the one place Kai can get away from his 'shadows' Tyson and Max) and playing around.

Very little practicing going on.

"Are you using the dojo tonight?" Kai asks, shooting me a glance and Grampa-G, having known something like this was going to happy (crafty old man!) shakes his head

"No and it'll be open for the next week for you three to practice." He says simply and leaves. I look at Kai, who has finished his clemintine and is tossing the carcass of the fruit away casually.

"Gunna call Garland?"

"Yup."

"I'll meet you in the dojo and start warming up." Kai walks past with a feral smile playing at his lips

"Yeah, you do that."

**(Saturday) **

Granland stayed over the night before and we trained till late in the morning. Mr. Akibo isn't due to arrive until noon so Bruce and Judy were kind enough to allow us to sleep in till nine. After that it was back to the dojo, where we warmed up and went through the group demonstration once more. After our warm up we retired back to the bedroom to change into the loose-fitting pants and wrap joints in preperation. Earlier in the week Garland, Kai and myself huddled around the computer and watched the competition videos of the Tokyo Unbendables, how they moved in an attempt to get and idea of what Mr. Akibo will be looking for.

"More tension." Granland says softly from his position in front of Kai, Kai's nimble fingers moving the white athlete's tape around Garland's weak wrist, making a moveable brace. Garland hisses

"Well if you had shaved the area like I told you, it wouldn't pull on the hair as much. You hairy beast." Kai snaps lightly and finishes the wrao by holding the end down, using the heat of his thin hands to adhere the tape together.

"It's just weird. Shaving hair off my arm." Garland remarks and I snort from where I'm binding my long braid into a ceramonial do, pinning it up with secure pins and strong elastics. Kai only shakes his head and sits down, pulling his pant leg up to reveal the swollen knee. I wince at the sight and then frown.

"Are you sure you'll be able to pull off the move with your knee all swollen Kai?" Kai looks up at me from where he's ace wrapping the swollen joint and then glares hotly at Garland

"As long as someone doesn't _launch_ me into the atmosphere I should be _fine_." The sentence had just enough bite to let anyone know he was serious. In Thursday nights practice Garland had went to perform a specialty move which required him to slide under Kai's summersault and use his own foreword motion to give Kai a boost higher so he wouldn't slam his head on the wooden floor before completing the move. Well, needless to say the heavily muscled teen lost track of his true strength and nearly sent Kai into the ceiling. Kai, having the better sense to know he was going to high kicked out and brought his full body weight down onto the hard floor of the dojo, his knee taking the brunt of the impact.

"Well ya know, if you'd just put some weight on that scarecrow frame we wouldn't be having this issue." Garland huffs and stips out of his grey Nike shirt, flexing his muscles and grinning at himself in the mirror beside me. I shudder at the massive pecks as Garland makes them jump

"Yeah, so sexy… c'mon Ray, whose a sexy beast." I plant a well deserved fist into one of the beating pecks and twist into the distended muscle, making Garland yelp loudly.

"Ow shit, Jeez man." He snaps, backing away and rubbing the area. I smile and spin back around slowly, extending my arm and bring it back, exhaling and inhaling, releasing my nervousness. I complete the slow movements and look over at Kai who is now taping his finger joints. I guess his fingers have been bothering him as of late and he was supposed to go to the doctor to get them looked at but he pleaded with Judy (in Kai's manner of pleading) to put it off till Monday so he could perform for the trainer. The woman relented but said that if she suspected anything wrong he'd be going to the Emergency room instead a direct quote would be

'come hell or high water Kai Hiwatari if I see your in pain from those fingers, regardless of this martial arts guy, your going to the hospital.'

Ahhh yes, words to live by.

A knock on the door reveals Tala peeking in, the red head casting his bright ice colored eyes around the room. Since Kai's return Tala has been civil, openly friendly with the other Russian teen. They exchange a few quick words in Russian and Kai stands, stretching his shoulder muscles and popping the vertabrea in his back. Looking at us he reaches out quickly and punches Garland in the chest, nothing hard. He turns to me and throws a punch but I block it expertly.

"Yeah. I think we're ready." He nods and moves for the door.

"Damn straight!" Garland whoops and I give 'yeah!' for the team. Tala only shakes his head and rolls his eyes, escorting us down the hallway and opening the door to permit us entry. Garland starts in first, back flipping his way across the dojo before stopping on one leg and manuvering himself into a backwards vault, landing on the same leg. I go next, hands and legs in a flurry of movements, my mind moving with my body in seemless ease as I fight an imaginary opponent, With a mighty kick I use the momentum to propel myself into my standing position. Kai comes flipping in, taking himself head over heels before landing in a split on the floor and seemlessly bringing himself back to his feet in a unreal act of balance and flexability. We stand before the trainer from Tokyo's top performing team and begin our routine, Tala manning the sound selction. Together we back flip and move through our routine, Garland performs his no handed flips while Kai and I do a little hand to hand combat, performing what I learned were 'power moves'. Garland and Kai complete the demonstration with their final move and I couldn't help but hold my breath as Garnald pushes the lighter teen.

Kai flew up

Stretched his leg out and managed to land on his feet with a small tilt of his head. Together we stand and bow to the trainer and the others. I try not to smile at the looks of complete shock on Tyson and Maxie's face, the look of awed indifference on Tala's and the emmense pride on the adults faces.

"So, what do you think?" Grampa-G asks the trainer and the man smiles, stroking his mustach absently

"Hmmm… workable. These boys are workable. I will be interested in speaking with them later, after they have cooled down." It's hard not to whoop at the words.

Ye-haw!

**Author Note: **So this chapter was a bit late in coming to you guys due to the severe storm that hit my area. Massachusetts and my county was one of the hardest hit areas (I live in Fitchburg) seriously, look it up on The Boston Channel . com (without spaces) it was a pretty intense storm that left my street without power from Thursday night to Saturday afternoon. The storm was intense and thankfully we didn't get a tree through our house or anything but we did gain water in the basement, an alarming amount actually. So all day Friday I was throwing water out of my basement with a bucket, then a shovel and then attempted to suck the water out using a hose (note to self: Nasty water makes you cough for DAYS after). Anyway we made it out perfectly fine, not even our wood piles were knocked down. For more on this or even the pictures I took look to my DA page by Tuesday night there should be pictures up.

Thanks again for your reading and please review. I could use some words to cheer me up!


	23. Chapter 23

**fanfiPale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Update for you. It's not long but this tale is slowly coming to an end. I believe there will be 2 more chapters at the most. I have to thank all of those who have reviewed and stuck with this story. I appreciate it and celebrate you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 23: A Good Thing**

"spud."

I nod and plop the red skinned potato into the waiting hand. With accuracy born from practice of numerous 'missions' Kai loads the launcher, plunging the deadly projectile into it's proper place.

"spray." Picking up the can I remove the bottom chamber and release a liberal amount of the mixture into the tube before quickly recapping it. Picking up the two way radio Garland had gotten for Christmas from his parents Kai calls across to the other roof where the German teen was crouched, hidden among the trees.

"Ready Garland?" he asks and Garland's excited call come back over the crackling speaker.

"hell yes." I smile and pick up my own launcher, already set and ready to fire. Scoping my targets I wait for the command.

"FIRE!" Kai shouts and with only the flick of a thumb three large potatoes slam onto the hood and windshield of the black suburban, the spuds splattering on impact. Garland's hardier spud managed to crack the windshield. I hold back laughter as we all quickly reload, knowing the stupid men in the cars will get out to investigate the damage.

"God damn it!" sure enough, full of curses and anger the two men who were ordered by Voltaire to keep watch on the dojo for any signs of Kai. Knowing this, Kai has kept his dark brown hair coloring and has remained at an almost alarmingly low body weight, much to the adult's dismay. Obeying to the rules of not going outside the dojo during the day Kai had to come up with ways to entertain himself while the rest of us were at school. He came up with many ways via the internet, often camping out in our shared room with Tala's old laptop, scanning the internet.

The resulting spud-gun assault was born from some time spent on youtube.

Good times for all.

"Fire!" Kai shouts once more and aims expertly, the spud smashing into the cement next to the agent's feet, making him scream and jump. Garland, using a rotted tomato hits one of the suited men in the butt, his rear end splattered with red matter. I cringe and pull my own trigger, sending a fragrant onion into the cab of the vehicle. Laughing we retreat down into the grounds of the dojo, ditching the spud guns under the walkway and racing to the shared bedrooms. Our laughter echoes throughout the house as we recline in the room. Kai shakes his head

"someday they'll get the idea." He says and stands, stretching his shoulders with loud pops. Garland, reclined on the floor on his sleeping bag giggles slightly

"Yeah, when they get their heads out of their asses!" he giggles explode into hysterical laughter.

"well it'll take them a while to get the smell of the bad onion out of the car. Maybe a few days of freedom." I state and Kai shoots me a bemused look

"by the way, where did you get that onion?" I smirk and wag my finger at him.

"A true warrior doesn't give away his secrets." Kai's face deadpans and he crosses his arms over his chest

"It was Grampa-G's wasn't it. Forgotten in the back of the fridge?" I gasp and then laugh

"Correct. You, warrior are a worthy adversary in knowledge. I commend you." I mock bow at the other teen.

"I'm starving." Garland complains and with a laugh I pounce at him

"Then let's go see if Judy left us any of those pizzas."

**~~~ a few days later ~~~**

"So, where are they?" I whisper and Kai shrugs from his place out on the branch. Raising the talkie to his mouth Kai calls over to Garland, who is walking around the dojo, checking out all the parking spots the goons hired by Voltaire could park.

"Anything Garland?" he asks and a moment later the scratchy voice of our fellow 'spud sped' (a name declared by Garland after sucking down four monsters)

"Nadda Boss, looks like the bad guys have retreated. Score one for the Spud Gun Squad!" he shouts from his place near the tall sakura trees on the other side of the yard, raising his PVC piping gun in the air and letting loose the loaded spud.

"Wait, I thought we were called the Spud Speds?" I call over as I leap down out of the tree, gracefully flipping quickly then rolling my shoulder to absorb the impact to come back up on my feet.

"Haha, hell no. that was _your _call name." Garland teases as he walks over to where I'm waiting for Kai to toss down the guns. Kai stands on the wall, a hand touching the trunk of the tall tree, face shadowed by the light green leaves that are blowing softly in the sun. His eyes are fixated in the distance, seeing something else or nothing at all.

"Why?" he asks suddenly and Garland, ever tactful responds heatedly

"Why what? I'll tell you why, why can't you just be happy their gone? What is it that makes you question?" he snaps and Kai turns and tosses down the weapons before back flipping off the wall and landing on his feet.

"Why did they just suddenly stop? I mean they haven't changed their routine not once since they started this vigil, so why now?" he asks and I shrug

"Maybe they got smart? Figured if they didn't stay on schedule than we'd let our guards down?" Garland groans and runs a hand through his silvery hair, blowing out a breath.

"He could be right ya know, they could just be doing this to mess with us." He agrees and Kai nods

"That's what I'm thinking." He gets the far off look in his eyes again before suddenly snapping out of it at the slamming of a car door. Kai gives me and Garland a nervous look before sprinting to the house and ducking down out of sight. Garland and I look at each other and then head for the main door of the dojo. I open the speaking window and peer out, finding the cheerful face of Mr. Dickinson peering back.

"Ray my boy! Is Kai and Judy in? I have news they might be interested in." I nod and unlock the doorway, permitting the elderly Englishmen entry.

"Judy is in her office and Kai is lurking about somewhere." I direct the man before closing and locking the door behind him. I know Kai overheard the conversation but will remain out of sight until he's called to confront the man. Since the confrontation with Voltaire Kai has expressed deep mistrust for the man and although he _knows_ Mr. Dickinson only has his well being in mind, he can't help but feel uneasy around the man.

"well I should be heading home. I'll talk to you soon Ray." Garland smiles and heads out, his wave being the last thing I see before I close the door again. Without much of a thought I head into the kitchen and grab something quick to eat and then back to the living room to watch some TV while it's still open. Tala is inside, sitting cross-legged on the couch, his sharp blue eyes watching the TV screen.

"what are you watching?" I ask, plopping down beside the Russian teen and taking a large bite out of my pear. Tala's blue eyes slide over to me and then back to the TV before simply saying

"Dirty Jobs." I smile at that.

I like Mike Rowe.

He's a funny, funny man.

"what's he doing today?"

"Breeding Llama's."

"good times."

"hell yeah."

We sit in silence, basking in the hilarity of Mike Rowe and his epic failure when helping with the reproduction of animals of any kind.

A half hour later Kai returns from _somewhere_ and sits down on the other side of Tala, his blank stare hitting the screen. I lean around Tala to look at him before asking

"So, what happened?" Tala shoots me a look before sliding his blue eyes over to Kai. Kai takes a deep breath and leans back into the couch, voice like ice he responds slowly

"Voltaire is dead, and I'm to inherit his fortune." My jaw drops.

Wasn't expecting that.

From the look of utter shock on Tala's face he wasn't expecting that either. We both turn to look at the other teen, mouths gaped.

"I guess I'm a multi-millionaire."

Uh, yeah.

Holy shit.

I wonder if he'd give me his autograph?

**Author Note: **As we enter into 2009 I am thinking of taking on a new fandom, Leverage, the new show on TNT. I think I'll try my hand at a drama series. Please review and let me know what you think. As always please celebrate the oncoming year with responsibility and growth. Have fun, and enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

**fanfiPale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** The next chapter will be a 'where are they now'. Forgive the 'brothers in all but blood' I kind of took that from the Elfquest relationship between Skywise and Cutter, they were so close they were basically brothers. So yeah. I like how that describes people. Anyway, I have to say it again, because I can't say it enough; the only reason why this fic made it to now is because of you awesome people who supported it by reviewing and PM'ing me, asking for more. You all don't know how much I appreciate it.

I won't keep ya any longer, so please enjoy this, the true final chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 24: The Ending**

"Kai, these are the current directors of Voltaire's organization as well as his estates. Now I'm sure the lawyer explained everything to you. Go in and use your instincts." Mr. Dickinson says calmly as we stop outside of the glass conference room. I look inside, catching the eyes of several older men, their crisp suits and mocking expressions.

I square my jaw and glare back.

Snotty old nut grabbers.

With a final nod to Mr. Dickinson I head into the conference room, my Grandfather's young assistant quickly introduces me to the room before I sit down.

"Sirs, may I present to you Kai Hiwatari, heir to the BioVolt corporation." I seat myself and nod to the other young man. I had met the assistant a few weeks prior to this meeting; the man in his mid twenties was named Thomas with a brilliant mid for business. Cunning but not cruel I felt like I could trust Thomas.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you have been informed of the change in power within this company. I have come here today to appoint a CEO to act in my stead since I am not old enough or educated to run a business such as this." I trail off as the older men scoff and laugh, leaning back in their chairs.

"If you do not wish to comply with my choices you can get up and leave now, but be assured that you will not be receiving a severance package of any sort and you will be not allowed back on the premises of this or any other building, estate or property owned by BioVolt. Gentlemen, I know most of you reside in buildings built upon land BioVolt purchased. These too will be restricted." The scoffs and murmurs silence at that, a few angry faces turn to me, the wheels in their minds spinning, one fat-cat cries out from the other end of the table

"You do that Mr. Hiwatari, bastard heir to a sinful place, and you'll have lawyers calling for your head. Uneducated children shouldn't be allowed to run companies."

I laugh.

"I guess someone didn't read the fine print at the bottom of their contract. I can do that and there isn't a damn thing any of your fancy lawyers can do, you signed the contract, you signed that fat ass your sitting on to this position and nailed your own balls to the wall."

No one says anything.

"Now, to the matter of appointing a CEO. I have looked at all your records and while your service to Voltaire is impressive I have serious doubts as to if I can trust you to turn this company around and bring it back to the former glory that my mother would have known. For this position I have chosen someone who I know I can trust." Standing now I step closer to Thomas

"Thomas Okazaki, your father assisted my mother when she first arrived to begin her life. I hope you will help me now and become the head of the company in my stead." The assistant gapes, eyes widening until he glances behind me. A change suddenly comes over the young man and he squares his jaw, nodding.

"I will make you proud Mr. Hiwatari. My father instilled much of his business sense into me as a child." He smiles softly

"Thank you." He says before turning back to the group.

"I leave the revamping of this company to you Thomas. Good luck." I state and with that I walk out of the conference room. Glancing back once more I see Thomas standing before the table of fat-cats, tall and proud.

Just like the picture of his father.

"How'd it go?" Mr. Dickinson asks and I stop in front of him and the lawyer. I nod my head and lick my lips

"I appointed Thomas Okazaki to act in my stead until I feel I can take over the running of this company." The lawyer quickly marks his down and signs the papers, handing them to Mr. Dickinson.

"Mr. Hiwatari will be receiving a pension of one thousand and fifty dollars every two weeks till he turns eighteen, then the plan will have to be replanned because at that point you will have to make the choice of whether or not you want to take over the company or not. But these are not thoughts for the moment, I'll contact you Mr. Hiwatari when that time arrives." He says and I thank him softly, with a final handshake with Mr. Dickinson the lawyer leaves.

"So, are you ready to head back to the hotel?" he asks and I nod.

++!!++

"How'd it go?" Judy asks as soon as I enter the door to our pent house. The others all gather around and I smile despite myself

"It went well. Here are all the papers you wanted for the records." I hand those to Judy who takes them and immediately puts them into her briefcase.

"Well are we ready to head home?" she asks and everyone agrees. Grabbing up the travel bags piled by the door we all file out of the massive apartment like room, heading for the elevator.

"So, how much are they giving you Kai?" Tyson asks and I smile evilly and lean over, whispering the amount into his ear

"WHAT! OH MAN!" he shouts in the small elevator, nearly causing us all to go deaf. Ray gives me a cocked eyebrow and I laugh slightly

"Tell you on the plane." He nods and rolls his eyes, trying to get Tyson to breathe again.

++!!++

(two months later)

"Hilary. Do. Not. Touch. Me." I growl at the drooling female, her hands trying to grab at me. I jump up onto a car hood and then onto the roof, looking for an escape from the girl. With a whining shout Hilary stops and pulls a hissy-fit before being dragged away from the car I took refuge on. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Damn Kai… how'd you get up there so quick?" Garland laughs as he and Ray walk over, already dressed in their uniforms for our performance. I sigh and hop down

"well ya know, when you can fly without wings it's amazing what you can do that you simple mortals can't." I respond sneakily. Garland tries to swipe at me but I duck away.

"C'mon let's get this over with." I smirk and Ray gives a laugh

"Yeah, so we can make our get-a-way. Those girls are pretty grabby huh?" he asks and rubs his bare arm with a wince. Garland brushes a piece of imaginary dirt off his pants, sniffing

"You boys just don't know how to deal with the advances of the pretty girls, that's all." He smiles and walks ahead, heading for the area we're supposed to perform our moves at. With a laugh Ray cart wheels up beside him and then jumps on his back. I watch them for a moment before taking a running start and grabbing the silver haired teen around the neck and wrapping my legs around his hips.

"Giddy-up there Casanova!" Ray shouts and Garland pitches foreword into the sand, laughing.

"Hey you guys! Stop horsing around and get to work!" Bruce calls good naturally and we all sober quickly, exchanging smiles as we get ready behind the sheet.

"Last armature performance before going to Tokyo." I say quickly, giving both Garland and Ray a look.

"So let's make a lasting impression." Ray smiles, showing the slight points to his fangs.

"Give 'em a performance they will never forget." Garland agrees and at the moment the curtain opens and the music starts. A pumping beat. As a team we back flip, and go through our moves like a well oiled machine.

'Cause that's what we are.

We're brothers.

Brothers in all but blood.

**Author Note: **The final installment should arrive sometime this week. Thank you all so much.


	25. Chapter 25 The end

**fanfiPale Stained Darkness**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The rewrite of Smile Empty Soul! Kai is sent to live with a foster family. He's a silent, moody and sometimes hostile teen but once among the Granger and Tate home will he change for the better or will what he experienced in the past rule his future?

**Author Note:** Here it is folks, the last installment of Pale Stained Darkness. It's been a long road and I'm not going to lie I'm pretty happy this is done so I can move onto other stories, but I'm a bit sad to end this one. This fic was my baby for the longest time, my brain child that I started working on way back in February of last year and to think that only a month from now this fic would have been a year old is mind blowing.

A few stats for you kind people:

148 awesome and kind reviews

59,218 words (the longest story I have written word wise)

25 Chapters (longest story I have written Chapter wise)

12,026 Hits to the story

51 Alerts

51 Favs

2 words left to say: **Simply Amazing **

I can honestly say (and I know you guys are probably tired of reading this but oh well) that if the demand wasn't so high for me to continue this story I probably would have given up on it. I am a firm believer that out of all the fandom's I've dabbled in, the Beyblade one is my home, people are very supportive and just simply the best.

Thanks again to those who have stuck with this storey from the beginning and those who joined somewhere between then and now!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, V-Force, or G-Revolution or any of its characters/settings or ideas. This is a strictly fan made thing and no money is being made from its writing. Pure enjoyment is all I ask and maybe a few reviews.

**Pale Stained Darkness**

**Chapter 25: To The Fans**

**Tokyo**** Unbendables **** - Web Blog – Junior Bad Asses **

**Archivist**_: Ray 'Drigger' Kon_

**Date**_**: **__January 5, 2009_

**Time: **_11:45 pm US time_

**Place: **_Extreme Martial Arts World Championships – Las Vegas, Nevada, USA _

**Speak your Mind: **

Hey people, Ray Kon here; updating the web blog!

Man, Las Vegas is a nice place but very bright! Today was our third day of Preliminary and while the main team the **Tokyo Unbendables** have already secured their spots from their win last year we junior team had to compete today. Garland, myself and Kai placed well in the team form section, taking one of the higher placements. Garland placed second in 'Power Moves' while Kai took first in the freestyle. I myself took second in the weapons freestyle, bringing our team to the second place overall for today's session. Not such a bad thing considering the jet lag and Garland's mild case of food poisoning!

It was a good day overall and we managed to get back to the hotel and clean up a bit before being invited down to dinner with the rest of the team. Then of course we had to go out and perform some moves for the growing fan base.

Then the police came.

Well I should be off now, since our day starts early with training and then the competition.

Later all!

~ Ray Kon

**Tokyo**** Unbendables **** - Web Blog – Junior Bad Asses **

**Archivist**_: Garland 'Sinbad' Seibald _

**Date**_**: **__January 6, 2009_

**Time: **_3:00 pm US time_

**Place: **_Extreme Martial Arts World Championships – Las Vegas, Nevada, USA- Hotel baby! _

**Speak your Mind: **

Ha, ha, ha ha, I have a pretty medal and you worthless punks don't!

So, Garland here, typing rapidly on Ray's laptop. Tokyo Unbendables Junior team won the team form section, of course with my superior moves how could we have lost? We did a nice job, showed off our ass kicking moves and jumped ahead of the other teams. Not bad for our first time out. Honestly though we worked hard to get here and I think we deserved it.

Hell, I worked through Food Poisoning and still managed to cream the asses of every team.

There should be a song about me damn it!

Yeah, yeah I know I'm a bit too proud and I'm sure I'll get scolded for poor sportsmanship by Kai when he reads this, but honestly, I don't really care! ( happy face) Oh and to any of those pretty girls who were screaming outside the stadium that are reading this, you can keep screaming because I didn't understand a word you said!

So, there is the update, thought I would share with the wide world.

Whoo! I got a pretty medal and I'm never taking it off!!!

~Garland

**Tokyo**** Unbendables **** - Web Blog – Junior Bad Asses **

**Archivist**_: Kai 'Phoenix' Hiwatari _

**Date**_**: **__January 12, 2009_

**Time: **_2:00 am US time_

**Place: **_Extreme Martial Arts World Championships – Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

**Speak your Mind: **

This is Kai typing. I was basically ordered by a very intoxicated Ray (whoever gave him alcohol should be shot) to update this page with the good news. The **Tokyo Unbendables** Junior team took the competition by storm and won overall performance. We were given a massive trophy for our win and had a billion pictures taken before we were allowed to return to our hotel. Once back the celebration began in earnest, leaving both Garland and Kai basically incapacitated on the hotel floor. (makes sweat drop face) Little do they realize we have an eight am flight back home!

I can honestly say that I never expected to get this far, having gone through everything last year with Voltaire and then becoming the heir to his entire business, this was the last thing I ever expected. Only a few short months before I was just another runaway, now I'm the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation, member of an ass kicking Extreme Martial Arts team and the new winner of the World Championships.

I only have a few words for those people who say it's not possible for a street kid to change and become something great.

Eat my dust

Without the friendship of everyone back home, the support of Judy, Bruce and Grampa-G, the guidance of Mr. Dickinson and my business advisors I don't think I could have made it this far. Due to all you people I pulled myself up and out of the shadow of what I was and into the spotlight of who I am.

I think I've had a bit too much to drink myself, I'm getting mushy.

Eternally grateful

~~Kai

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:00am US time _

_Ray Kon wrote: _Oh… you love us!! I'm feeling da love! (cat face)

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:04am US time _

_Garland Seibald wrote: _I knew it! I knew you loved us! See you can't deny it now Kai! I have it writing! (ctrl + v) it's forever going to stay with me!

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:012am US time _

_Kai Hiwatari wrote:_ *cracks knuckles and hits the 'delete entry' no one will believe you. Tell anyone and no one will find your body.

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:22am US time _

_Garland Seibald wrote: _Hahahaha I already copied it, you have to be nice to me now! I will use it as Blackmail! Muwahahahaha

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:27am US time _

_Ray Kon wrote:_ Uh, Garland. You do remember we're in a place for the next 12 hours and Kai sits right next to you right?

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:30am US time _

_Kai Hiwatari wrote: _Yeah Garland, you have to sleep *sometime*.

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:32am US time _

_Garland Sieblad wrote: _I'm not scared of you! I've got a medal!

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:34am US time _

_Kai Hiwatari wrote: _yeah, well, mine's bigger.

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:35am US time _

_Ray Kon wrote: _Dude…

_Comment on 1/13/09 – 8:36am US time _

_Garland Siebald wrote: _It's not about the size. It's how you use it!

No comments posted.

**Where are they now 12 years later:**

**Bruce Granger and Judy Tate: **Married and continued to take on the hard luck cases. They live happily together in Bruce's childhood home, besides Max and Tyson they have had 2 more biological children. The children are now elementary school.

**Grampa-G: **Still alive and kicking, although he has retired from teaching Kendo the elder Granger continues to talk like he's a cool old cat and attends every Martial Arts match his former students partake in.

**Tala: **Tala went onto college and became an engineer and got a job working for a big company in the United States. He currently lives in California with his wife and two children but returns to his home every year. He also tracked down his real family in Russia but decided against having full contact with them.

**Tyson and Max: **Do everything together. The boys currently attend college and hope to open their own business soon. Not really sure what exactly, but they'll think of something.

**Ray:** Continued his career with the Tokyo Unbendables until a injury kept him from competing. Now he teaches classes out of the Granger Dojo and lives in a nearby apartment. Ray travelled to China to seek out his own family but was unable to find any traces. He cut his losses and has now turned his focus onto starting his own family.

**Garland: **Also continued his career with the team and is still with them as a senior member of the main team. On his days off Garland can be found coaching the next generation and competing in charity matches. He has yet to settle down, choosing instead to travel.

**Kai: ** Remained with the team until after graduation from Law School. After his graduation he took over some of the responsibilities of the company left to him by Voltaire while his main focus was on Child welfare. Kai took over Mr. Dickinson's position after the mans retirement. Currently he lives in Japan but travels with Garland.

**The End **

Started February 28, 2008

Finished January 5, 2009

Thank you to all who have supported and reviewed!


End file.
